Falling Hard
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Lillian William's and her twin Layla are heading for their frist year of Sky high, they plan to join the cheer sqaud for their mother Lacy. One her very first day she meets bad boy Warren Peace as he comes to see his mother her defense teacher. He remembers Lillian from when she was born he held her when he was only five. Now he is 20 and she is 15 but he is hiding a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new Sky high story I hope you like it please leave a review. I sent an email to support fanfiction about requesting a new category but they said I couldn't post Wolves until the movie was released so I will write it and by the time it is released I should have the book written and revised. Because I already have four chapters written and revised to perfection for Wolves. But on with the normal stuff I don't own Sky high but the plot line is mine. So read and review if you like it thanks.**

**August 28****th****- Lillian point of view.**

I ran down stairs almost tripping over my feet, I was rushing; Layla was waiting by the door for me. I gave her a smile as I grabbed my bagel and we left for Will's house, mom was already at work. We walked out side by side as normal, we are twins. While Layla has ginger hair I have black, we both have green eyes mine are just darker than hers. We both have pale skin but she has freckles as I don't and my eyes are more almond shaped, I stand at 5'2' and so does she. She is so happy and carefree but I am reserved but can let lose when I want to.

"I am going to the bus stop, go get your prince," I teased as she blushed, her cheeks turning red as I walked away but yet she never denied it. I walked around the block turning at the corner seeing Magenta, our best friend, and her mother is best friends with our mother Lacy, Josie Will's mother and Willow Peace, our new defense teacher, this is our first year at Sky high.

"Did your mom make you swear to try and join the cheerleading team, to relive their old school days?" Magenta called as I laughed.

"Not only that but Layla had to promise to show her powers so she could get into hero class, as she doesn't think they have let any hero support on the squad in 100 years," I said and that had Magenta rolling as Layla wasn't going to show her powers.

"Where is she?" Magenta asked and I smiled as made kissy faces and she laughed knowing I meant Will, her boyfriend.

I saw Zach and Ethan walking over holding hands and I was so happy for them, they made such a cute couple. "Sup," we said as they stood near us.

"Hey girls, how was your summer?' Ethan asked.

"It was fun, too bad it had to end," I said as Magenta snickered. "But I am sure to blow Coach away", Zach said he had such an ego. "Ethan you're supposed to cool down his over in flatted ego," Magenta said with a smile.

"Hello, wait for us," I heard Will; I turned seeing him holding Layla's hand. "Shut it prickhold," I called back and he acted all hurt with fake tears. As Layla smacked him and he laughed at her and himself.

They stood next to me as Layla gave Magenta a hug as the bus pulled up and we jumped on, a plump man smiled at us. His eyes glazed over seeing Will and I sighed, hero worship by the bus driver. We all took a seat I was by Magenta; we are the odd birds out without a mate. The bus was driving pretty fast as it took to the air and we screamed, it was pretty fun. I was the last off the bus as we walked to the school which was huge; I was talking to Ethan about Biology when we felt the wind pick up around us as a boy was running in a complete circle around us to round us up.

"Hello welcome to Sky high, I will be collecting the $15 dollar new student fee now!" Another boy said and I rolled my eyes. "I never read anything about a new student fee," Ethan said and I stepped in.

"I don't think so; some freshmen you have suckered must have been total retards to believe your shit. But this group isn't so beat it," I said as another girl covered in pink pushed him to the side as she explained the rules.

"Now just follow the rules and you won't fall off the school and we need three more girls for the cheer squad so if you're a hero come see me after school," Gwen Grayson said in a very happy tone and I gave an internal cringe. I didn't want to join but my mother asked, begged, however you want to put it.

Great only three spots, I saw two other girls smiling, I hope Magenta and Layla got in but I hoped I didn't. We walked in heading to the gym for power placement. I sat in one of the chairs as a few teachers sat in front of us. A woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold sat with me her smile kind.

"Hello Lillian," Willow Peace said as she asked me a series of in depth questions trying to see where I would fit. Either in Villain class, Hero class, Hero support or Villain support. After this she would see my power which was the deciding factor in this game of Sky high school life.

"Can you kill for no reason or do you need to be provoked into it?" Willow asked.

"I could kill if need be like if your hurt my friends or my family, like my twin. I will hunt you down and skin you alive and dance around the pyre naked as your body burning. But I couldn't kill for no reason," I said and her eyes looked a little worried but she scribbled something down on her clip board.

"All right my little bug show me your power," Willow said and I pulled a black metal ball from my pocket and controlled the metal making it look like her face it was beautiful as I gave it to her.

"It is stunning such craftsmanship, I already knew you could control metal but great job honey," Willow praised me as she told Principal Powers I was in Hero class. Layla and Magenta joined me; Will made it into Hero class as Ethan ad Zach went to Hero support. Brandon went into Villain class, with the two girls in Villain support, little Larry was also a hero.

"Mom will be happy only if we make the cheer squad Lily," Layla said as Willow hugged her.

"I should have put you in Villain class with the way you answered the questions dear. But your mother is my best friend and I know you're a good girl but I will have to tell your mother," Willow said and Will's eyes went wide and I punched him and he grabbed his stomach. "Shut it Will," I said and Willow walked away but Brandon heard and was watching me with curious eyes.

"Okay it's their lunch time so please follow your student guide Gwen to the lunch room," Principal Powers said in a clear voice as Coach Boom yelled at Zach the glowworm.

"I see three hero girls, are any of you going to try out today?" Gwen asked with a large smile.

"Yes all three our mothers and god mother were on the cheer squad when they came, Jet Stream, Lady Peace, Sprite and Morgana," Magenta and Layla said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that's great you're on the team see you three after school," Gwen said and Penny smiled at us, I had a frown on my face.

"I really don't want to join the team," I said to Magenta and she gave me a nod of yes, neither did she but if we wanted a car when we got our license we had to join.

"It won't be that bad and maybe you two will find a mate instead of getting in trouble or being sent to prison, "Will said and Layla punched him causing him to groan, being hit in the nuts must not feel too good.

I grabbed my lunch and sat at a table with my friends when Gwen, Penny and some blonde girl sat in front of us.

"Hello, so let us tell you about Sky high, Layla have you found your mate yet?" Blondie asked her. "No, but I am dating Will Stronghold," she said telling them Will Stronghold aka Quasimoto was off limits.

"Well then, the villains have the hottest guys no doubt, but the hero's don't date or mix with Villains here. But they have the hottest men over there is Angelo Adams he is so hot and there is Dice Darken so dreamy. If only you guys came last year when Warren Peace was here, no other guy is hotter than him, he killed his own father saving his mother. He hasn't dated anyone, only talked to other villains and only a few of them, his dark eyes and hair he was ripped with pouty lips, he was the smartest kid here," Blondie said with lust and a dreamy look on her face.

"Any good info like where the bathroom is or our lockers?" I asked in a blunt tone. "Oh yeah we can show you those too," She said and she was looking over at the villains again.

"Do you have a name blondie?' I asked and Magenta laughed while Layla elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh sorry my name if Jennifer most call me Freeze," she shook our hands and I was in for a hell of a year.

"So Warren Peace has never talked to a hero?" Magenta asked.

"No he hasn't, odd but he rarely talked and when it was it was to his teachers or close friends a lot of girls tried to talk to him and date him he threatened to kill them," Freeze said and we looked at each other. We haven't seen Warren in years like I was two the last time I saw him. He was seven I saw his mother all the time as she is my god mother.

"Okay we have another small freshmen group this year only ten. As every year we announce the new students to help them make friends," Coach Boom said and I looked around seeing Willow and my eyes locked with Warren's dark eyes he was standing behind his mother, he was really tall. What was he doing here, didn't he leave last year?

"Layla William's hero class," I heard Layla's name called as she had to stand, she waved as the heroes clapped. She sat back down beat red as another name was call and Magenta stood for a second as the heroes clamped again they went wild at Will and I rolled my eyes. Zach and Ethan were welcomed into Hero Support class as Brandon was welcomed with death glares from the Villains.

"Lillian William's Hero class," she called when Brandon opened his mouth. "Bullshit she was supposed to be in Villain class but Lady Peace gave her a free pass to Hero class," he said and I flipped him off with a smirk.

"Mr. Brute, please sit and shut it she wasn't given a free pass," Principal Powers said and I smiled.

I turned to my friends and Gwen looked nervous but Blondie not so much. I never stood and yet the heroes still made noise for me and I rolled my eyes. Willow was walking over with Warren like a human shadow, his eyes on Brandon and Brandon backed down.

"Sorry Lily bug," she said and I smiled "It's okay, are you going to move me into Villain class?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Warren do you remember Layla and Lillian Williams and Magenta it has been a long time," Willow said and Warren ignored Layla and Magenta but his eyes rested on mine.

"Hello Lillian," Warren said with a very deep voice and it drew me in like a moth to the flame.

"Hello Warren, it has been a long time," I said standing up; Willow looked happy seeing us talk.

"As I remember you always did ignore her friend and twin in favor of her Warren," Willow said as they walked away and I sat back down with every student staring at me.

"Can I help y'all, Lady Peace is my god mother," I said.

"He knows your name and he talked to you, he sounds so sexy," Gwen and the other girls said in a squeal.

I saw Warren in his mother's class and his gaze was on me more than once. I smiled and he just looked at me with Layla and Magenta giving him odd looks.

"I know you don't want to join the cheer squad but you're a good girl, doing this for me and your mother," Willow said as I passed her and Warren.

"I rather have red hot pokers in my eyes but for family anything," I said. I walked out and to the courtyard for Cheer squad seeing Penny, Gwen, Freeze and a girl with brown wavy hair. It wasn't bad all I had to do was some back hand springs and pretty hard flips. Magenta and Layla would need some work but we made it on the team.

"Practice every day from 2:20-3:50 so if you miss more than 3 practices or one game you're off the team," Gwen said and I hissed under my breathe.

Layla and Magenta ran to the bus as I walked, if it left I would punch him in the morning. But I could see he was waiting with Will screaming for me to hurry my small ass up.

"Want a ride home Lillian?" I heard his deep seductive voice and I turned seeing Warren Peace next to an old rebuilt classic Mustang.

**Okay here is the first chapter of Falling Hard review if you like it.**


	2. Work and Warren

**Hello here is chapter two for your viewing pleasure; I hope this story is as good as my other Sky high stories. I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my stories. Read and review!**

**August 29th**

"Thanks Warren," I said as he opened the door, I saw a couple students looking over and by tomorrow morning the whole school would know Warren gave me a ride home. I gave a mental sigh at the thought but who cares what they think. He has always been very kind where I am concerned or at least that is what I have been told by our parents.

He closed the door behind me being very sweet indeed I doubt he is a bad as I have heard. He is so hot, his long dark hair falling to his shoulders with a deep red streak. His dark eyes look as if he was looking into my very soul; he was tall and very toned or muscular however girls put it. He carried himself with power and confidence and I couldn't see trying to attack him.

"So our mothers and their friends begged you into joining the squad?" he asked but he knew the answer.

"Yeah, and of course I got on when I was hoping I wouldn't," I sighed and he just drove off the school.

We drove in silence for a few minutes I watched the clouds and the sky pass it was so nice. "Do you have plans today?" he asked and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, homework and work at four," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Work?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am the new waitress at the paper lantern. I am just happy Ying let me wear my clothes instead of a uniform," I said and he gave me a small smile.

"I used to be a cook there, Ying is my god mother," he said and I laughed "I didn't know," I said as he pulled to the curb of my home I saw Layla and the rest walking to my house.

"Where is Lacy?" he asked.

"Same place she always is; work," I said as he got out as I tried to open my door but he got to it before I did, he opened it and helped me out. I could feel through his gloves his skin was hot to the touch but very warm through his gloves.

"Thank you for the ride Warren, it was very kind of you," I said as he stood by his car and I was shocked it was like the shadows clung to his skin as only half of his face was visible.

"Welcome, I will be seeing you Lillian," he said walking back around his car and getting in then driving off. I walked up the pathway to our front door unlocking it, I walked in. I started dinner for Layla and did my homework, I was finished with my homework and plated her Tofu stir fry on the table and she ate as I went upstairs to change.

I dropped my backpack by my bedroom door changed the battery in my phone; I had no time to charge it. I undressed, I had to leave in 15 minutes, I slipped on my American Eagle Denim Shorts that are tight and a tad short, a black and bright green logo shirt on with a small amount of silver jewelry. Before I fixed my hair and make-up once I finished I ran down the stairs saying goodbye to Layla.

It was a 15 minute walk and it gave me time to think about things, my thoughts drifted to Warren and his dark eyes. I would be hearing it tomorrow from girls at school or hero guys as Warren is a villain and has killed. It was 3:55 by the time I clocked in Ying gave me a hug as I started my shift I would get off at 11 Pm.

I swear if one more guy gives me his number I will stab him with a fork. But I did get a really hot girls cell number but I am not like that but I kept it anyways.

I walked to another table in my section and saw Warren and two others sitting.

"What can I get you?" I asked and he turned to me his eyes racking over my bare legs and thighs. "A coke for me," he said.

"Are you on the drink list?" another boy asked. "No but your blood is" I said and they ordered cokes as well, I walked to go get them, feeling Warren staring at me. I filled their glasses and walked back to the table setting them down.

"I didn't know you had glasses," Warren said and I blushed.

"I wear contacts but they were hurting my eyes today, so I am wearing my glasses. They make me look like a nerd but I can live with that," I said and he smiled "You don't look like a nerd," he said and I smiled.

"I am Dice and this is Angelo," the boy with light brown hair introduced them since Warren wasn't about to, I shook their hands. "So what do ya'll want to eat?" I asked as I took their order and went and cleaned some tables as Gwen and Penny came in with Freeze taking a seat in my section.

"Hey, Lillian," they called and I walked over and talked to them and took their order. "You have great legs," Jennifer said and I gave her a look. "Thanks," I said as Warrens order was ready I walked away to get it hoping I didn't drop it and embarrass myself in front of him. I handed the boys their plates when Warrens eyes fell on my flat stomach as my shirt had risen a few inches as I leaned over to hand Dice his plate.

"A navel ring? I like the W and its red," He said and I looked down and tried to think and it hit me his name started with a W and his color was red. "It is for Williams my last name and red was the only color they had," I stumbled over my words and he smiled. "But I can think what I like," he said the shadows clung to his tan skin covering half his face. "You can but it kind of sounds vain," I smiled and walked to take the girls order as the boys behind me laughed.

"What do ya'll want to eat?' I asked and they just stared at me. "He is talking to you and he was flirting I don't even think he has dated," Gwen said and I rolled my eyes taking their order and walking away. I cleaned and went into the back talking to Han the new cook, he was 19 and really sweet, I walked back out and Gwen and her crew are gone as are Warren and the others. I did give them the check; I knew they were leaving, so why was I disappointed when he left? I cleaned the tables as my shift was over in an hour and we had no customers. Gwen and her crew left me a ten and I was shocked when the cashier gave me my tip from, Warren I think 35 was a bit much.

**11:00 Pm**

I walked out with Ying and Han locking up the paper lantern for the night. I walked around the building to the front when I saw Warren waiting he gave me a crooked smiled as I walked over.

"I think it is a little late to be walking home for a 14 year old girl," Warren said and helped me into his Mustang shutting the door and walking around to his door and getting in. He drove off through the dark streets the only light came from his headlights and the street lamps. "Thanks for the ride Warren," I said starting a conversation with him.

"No problem, do you always work until 11?" he asked and I sighed. "On Friday and Saturday I work until midnight, I have Thursday off," I said and he smiled. "How are you going to do cheer and work?" he asked and I groaned "I have no clue, I should be able to make it to work but will have to stay up late to finish my homework," I said and he looked concerned.

He arrived at my house within ten minutes and he pulled to the curb turning off the engine. I sat in his dark car feeling relaxed not so on edge and it worried me he was almost 20 and I am 14 well in a week and two days Layla and I are going to be 15.

"Is it okay if I pick you up after work? You're a girl and shouldn't be walking home alone in the middle of the night" he asked but I had a feeling even if I said no he would be waiting for me every night. " You really don't have to but I would like it if you did," I said looking out the window.

"Good because I would have shown up anyway if you said no," he said as he opened his door, I grabbed my door opening it. When he pulled it open and took my small hand helping me out. I was in heaven when his skin touched mine like warmth spread throughout my body. He walked me to my door as I got my keys out of my purse. "So I hear you own an auto repair shop, you rebuild classic cars and trucks?" I asked not really wanting to go in, he smiled. I sat on the porch swing and he followed me sitting next to me, his warmth and heat spread over to me as we sat.

"I do, I rebuilt my Mustang from the tires to the leather inside. I make great money, not that I need it, but I have to work or I would go insane," He said and I laughed.

"Why don't you date or talk to anyone, well other than Dice and Angelo?" I questioned and I feared I went too far asking him such a personal question. He was looking at my eyes and after a few minutes he did answer me in a soft tone.

"I never thought the people at Sky high were worth my time and as for dating that's why Supers have mates. Why date when your perfect match is out there waiting," he said and I smiled.

"I was hounded because you talked to me, I am a girl and near five years younger," I said and tried to cover my mouth did I just say that. "Age is nothing and if you ever hear my mother talk about us being kids together, I worshiped you, I would hold you when I was five and you were a new born. I wasn't as nice to the other two girls pulling their hair pushing them," Warren said and I laughed.

"Well as long as you don't pull or push them now it's okay," I was still giggling and he gave a slight deep chuckle. "I am glad I am not at school with you, well half is. I hate Stronghold a lot and I would end up hurting him and you wouldn't be happy with that," He said and I had an odd look on my face.

"Sometimes I don't like Will either but he is my twin's boyfriend so I deal," I said and he raised his brow at me. "Have you had a boyfriend?" he asked and I turned red.

"No, I have been told I am a little odd, bad attitude dress odd at times I don't think guys want to date me," I said and he laughed at me, I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't think your right about yourself at all, I mean you're really short but if I didn't know your age I would have guessed you were at least 17," He said and I smiled he was so sweet.

"It is a beautiful night with all the stars out," Warren said and I looked up at the night sky and he was right, it was beautiful tonight. I never noticed he moved closer until his arm wrapped around my shoulder "You looked cold and I am full of heat with me having control of fire," Warren said and I leaned into his side and it felt right perfect like we fit together.

I didn't know how much time had passed until Layla came out in her bed clothes her ginger hair a ratted mess. "Lily bug, if mom sees you out at 3 am, your dead. Hello Warren," Layla said in a polite tone.

"Hello Hippie nice hair," Warren said but no emotion came through in his words but she blushed as I stood and gave a stretch. He stood and gave me a hug without thought I wrapped my arms around his waist my head was on his chest near his abs.

"Sleep well Lillian," he said then he was gone and driving off before I could blink. I walked in with Layla, I ran and brushed my teeth and passed out fully clothed knowing Layla would want answers in the morning.

**5:00 Am**

My alarm was blaring and I groaned but hey it was my fault sleep wasn't normal. I got up and pulled off my clothes tossing them in the basket in my room and found some clothes for the school day. I pulled on a pair of Search and Destroy Skinny Jeans - Dark Acid with rips. A green top with a unicorn farting out a rainbow, legend of Zelda green shoes with adventure time green jewelry, I sighed I was a freak. I left the red W hanging from my belly button with a smile; I slid on a ring that said fuck him on my fingers. I finished my hair and make-up before grabbing my backpack; I switched to my Jake pack and walked down the stairs.

I sat at the table seeing my mom making food before we left; I had eggs as both my mother and sister are veggie heads. I ate meat, I needed the iron and just the pills aren't working, she offered to make me some bacon but I shook my head no. I ate meat away from the house so I never had her get any, Layla walked in giving me a wink and smile which our mother saw.

"And Layla what was that about," she said and I sighed she knew or she wouldn't have asked. Our mother Lacy could talk to animals so I was being watched and so was Layla.

"Warren Peace gave me a ride home; he deemed it unsafe for me to walk home. I really lost track of time and Layla came out at three and got me all we did was talk and we both lost track of the time, it flew by," I said hoping I wasn't in too much trouble. "Oh okay but next time set an alarm you need your rest honey. I am so happy you both got on the cheer squad," she gushed, I drank my drink and we left to the bus.

**Sky high**

I walked with my twin and Magenta as we talked as we normally do, as I thought there was a rumor I was dating Warren Peace. I got nasty looks from the villains and some heroes but I shrugged it off. Will walked with his arm around Layla as we walked to lunch, I was starving.

"So it sounds like you and Warren hit it off," Magenta said with a smile as we sat at the same table. Gwen and the girls sat with us, I guess the cheerleaders sat together always but I was unnerved by it.

"So is he a good kisser?" Jennifer asked as Gwen asked "Isn't he a little old for you?" I sneered and they backed up but Penny was silent as we talked.

"One we aren't dating, second no he isn't too old," I snapped and they laughed. "Sorry it's just odd, he never talked to a heroine or anybody really and he talks to you," Penny said.

"Well he gave her a ride home, and from work too," Magenta rubbed it in their faces as Layla opened her mouth.

"Well I think they are sweet together or I think that because he had his arm around her at three in the morning as they sat on our porch swing. He hugged her telling her to sleep well," Layla said and every one near us gasped at hearing this. I slammed my head on the table and hers was next as I hit her in the back of her head and she rubbed the red mark on her forehead"

"We aren't dating though he drive me home and we talked and lost track of the time," I said and Will look worried but Zach and Ethan gave me a smile. I ate my sandwich with haste as I wanted to leave I turned and saw Lady Peace watching me with a smile and I sighed.

"Miss. Williams please pay attention during class," Mr. Medulla said, I gave him a look.

"I was," I said and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Then what was I saying," He said over confidante I wasn't paying attention to his lecture. "You were discussing your theory on a new ray gun. It would stun and freeze if you press a small button choosing your poison, and yes it could be useful to the right person," I said and he blushed.

"I have been proven wrong you were paying attention," he said and I smiled. I sat with Magenta and Layla as I wrote note in defense class, she called me up to help her with a move, which I dodged and slid over the table. I sent her into the wall and she smiled as I looked scared. She called the class to pack up for the day as I grabbed my bag and ran with the other girls to the lockers changing into a small tank top and shorts for practice. I took my clothes with me I had to leave right away for work.

"Great let's start," Gwen said running us through some drills and by the time she was done I was ready to kick her in the face. I was flexible and able to move with ease as I did multiple flips, helping Layla Gwen was going to help her and Magenta at our house over the weekend. It was 3:30 and time was up, I wanted to sleep but I wasn't in luck I had to work in a half hour. I would have enough time to change at work and start my shift, we ran to the bus and it took off.

As soon as I was off the bus I ran to work and I arrived around 3:57 and I went into the bathroom and changed back into my school clothes tying my apron around my waist.

I clocked in and stared clearing dirty tables as the placed filled up as long as it stayed busy time would fly. I cleaned my last table in a mood some dude smacked my ass leaving a mark and it hurt. Yes, I went into the bathroom and looked during my break which I also did my homework so I could go home and sleep. I would have to do this during my break every night I worked, it would help.

"I think you're the best waitress here, every person leaves you a big tip," Han said as we hung up our aprons "It because I am a young girl that's it," I said and he laughed as Ying locked the door behind us. I walked around to the front and saw Warren waiting by the passenger door, he opened it and I slid in as he walked to his side.

"Hello how was your day?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"It was busy; I closed the shop 20 minutes ago. I hear a rumor we are dating now," He said looking at me through the corners of his eye.

"I have also heard the rumor we are dating, sorry the kids at Sky high are immature," I said but he laughed.

"I wasn't bothered by it but did any one give you a hard time?" he asked me in a soft caring tone.

"I got some questions and dirty looks but nothing bothered me," I said. We talked as he took a longer way to my house stopping at a bar. I gave him a look and he smiled at me helping me out.

"I can hear you're hungry," he said and I blushed. "I forgot to eat I was so busy with school work, cheer and work," I said and his face softened.

**Okay another chapter finished.**


	3. Cheerleading

**Hello here is another chapter of Falling hard, I know Warren seems so sweet but will he stay that why? I don't own Sky high only Disney does but I own Lillian and other characters, and plot lines you will see. So I hope you enjoy this story and please review. So after I post this chapter I will for the next three days be posting Dark Times for three days the switch doing Falling Hard, Dark Times**

**August 30****th**

He took my hand as we walked into Bj's bar; I have never been in here. Mom said it is a villain bar and heroines don't go in and she would flip now if she saw me about to go in. I walked very close to Warren, shit he might as well carry me I was so close. He opened the door and I walked in with him right behind me, his hand came down resting on my hip. I turned and looked up at him and he gave me a smile as he walked us to a table, pulling out my chair.

"We can leave and go to a friendlier place if this place is making you uncomfortable," Warren said and I looked up at him.

"No this place is fine Warren," I said and he was looking at me, trying to determine if I was telling the truth. I grabbed the menu it wasn't very big so it didn't take me long to choose.

"Hey Warren, who is this doll sitting with you, hun?" I heard a female voice and I turned.

"This is Lillian Williams," he said and the girl smiled at him but not flirting.

"Hello I am Casey, you are such a doll. What can I get you two?" she asked and I blushed.

"I will have a beer and a shot of Jack with my usual," Warren said he looked at me. "I will have lemonade and a Club, thank you," I said in a polite tone and she laughed.

"She is a keeper hun so polite, sorry I figured you were a heroine," She smiled as she walked away.

"So how was work Lillian?" Warren asked and I sighed. "It was okay I get all the young people as Kim gets the older, she is older and more on their level. I get hit on, phone numbers and tonight some dude slapped my butt so hard it has a bruise," I vented I could tell him anything or that is how I felt. He looked at me for a few minutes and I was worried I had upset him I didn't want him upset with me.

"Do you know the guy? Does he go to Sky high? Does it hurt? Can I see?" he fired off questions fast and I blinked.

"Yes, Yes his name is Cord Macqueen he is a senior, yes and No," I said and he looked angry. "I am sorry you had to put up with that from a guy, you need a bodyguard," He said and I laughed.

"Are you putting in an application?" I asked and he laughed and I followed suit laughing.

"I am," he said.

**Sky High- One week later-September 7****th**

I sat with my friends in the lunch room well I sat with Layla and Magenta at the cheer table. I was in my Cheerleader uniform; it was a very short white skirt, people could see my ass. Way too much flat pale creamy skin was showing it covered my breast and that was it. The skirt was an inch or two below my belly button. My hair was long and flowing down my back, with a blue headband, my pompoms on the table. I was miserable so very miserable at this point Magenta looked pissed but Will enjoyed having Layla on the squad.

"I might as well walk around in my bra and panties," I hissed and they laughed. They are okay girls but I was uncomfortable, I had a matching belly button ring on, the W sitting in my locker for now.

"But you look hot, Cord can't take his eyes off of you," Gwen said and I made a face. I stood tossing my trash Lady Peace called me over with Layla and Magenta following me.

"You three look stunning, can I take a picture?" she asked and the whole squad came over and we took a picture and one more for the year book. Lady Peace asked for one of just me, I smiled and gave in after she took the picture she was texting, I walked out heading to class I sat trying to pull the skirt down a little further, as Magenta had been trying all day to do.

I swear I took my seat in Lady Peace's class with a frown, one more guy hits on me. It was unnerving I had feelings for Warren he was so caring and sweet, we had long talks and he was very smart.

"Okay class, I hope you all enjoy the pep-rally and the football game tonight. I will be there cheering you all on," she dismissed us and I stood as my cell went off. I checked it having to hurry to meet the squad for the rally.

"WOW- I just got a picture of you in your Cheer uniform. I bet you're uncomfortable-Warren"

"You have no idea; wait until you see the other one for away games. I'd rather be shot in the head, I might as well walk around in my bra and panties-Lily" I stood with the cheerleaders as Coach Boom talked to us and the football team.

"Bodyguard remember-Warren"

"Well I might need one Cord won't leave me alone with his dirty eyes following me. Maybe Dice and Angelo can do it while at school,-Lily" Gwen looked at me telling me phone away, damn her as the captain of the squad. Dice and Angelo work with Warren and are in their last year of Sky high.

"Sorry have to put my cell away xoxo Lily" I sent it and turned off my cell sticking it into my bag. I stood next to Gwen and Penny Jennifer next to me. As the rally went on everyone cheering for the team and us, here the cheer squad are just as important as the football team we have many awards.

"We are so going to nationals with Lily and them on the team," Gwen smiled "Well unless I get kicked off or leave the team," I said and she looked shocked and I laughed. We stood on stage cheering as Coach Boom introduced the players one by one, I didn't cheer very hard for Cord, or at all.

"Let me introduce our cheerleaders, who are going for gold this year against our rival school Hero High," Lady Peace said and the crowd roared on their feet.

"Captain of the squad, Gwen Grayson," Lady Peace called and everyone clapped and whistled.

"Jennifer James," more noise cheering blared in my ears.

"Penny Price," I swear the noise. "Mia Mason," I clapped, she was cool. "Magenta Marks," I cheered along with everyone seeing Zach, Ethan and Will on their feet.

"Layla Williams," I let out a loud whistle as everyone clapped, Will as loud as me. Five more girls are called and I knew I was next and I wanted to puke.

"Lillian Williams," she called with much more enthusiasm than the rest. The football team stood as I walked and cheered and that sent the school into a wild frenzy. I heard three loud wolf whistles and I turned and saw Warren, Dice and Angelo. Warren in his leather jacket standing there his smile breath taking, he clapped and whistled until I was standing next to Layla, I was blushing like mad. I got a more cheers than anyone else, because the villains saw Warren and the boys cheering they went wild cheering for me.

"Warren Peace at a football game cheering for you, so lucky," Mia said and the other girls agreed as we walked off the stage heading to the field. I walked over to Warren and smiled at him and his friends. As soon as I got to him Dice and Angelo gave me a small hug but Warren's arm was around my waist his gloved hand resting on my flat belly.

"Warren, what are you doing here?" I said my voice was shocked.

"I am your bodyguard, and I wanted to see you. You look stunning but way to much skin," He said his tone off at the last part.

"Next Friday come to the game at Arrow High and this uniform will look like a nun's uniform" I said and he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I will be there if you want me there," Warren said as he walked me to the field every person we passed looking at us his hand around my waist Dice and Angelo flanking us.

"Lillian come on, oh Warren," Gwen said and he nodded at her. Her eyes resting on his hand around me we walked so close he should have just carried me.

"Gwen Grayson," he said and she blushed like mad.

"I will drive you home, since you have today off work. How about I take you to dinner after the game?" he asked.

"It sounds like a plan, see you three boys later," I said and Warren pulled me to him warm body, I put my head on his chest. Seeing the flash of camera's and I turned and smiled. His mother took a picture and so did Penny she was the head of the school paper.

"I will be watching," he said and it freaked me out the way he said it and the look in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and was gone and I stood looking after him.

I cheered for our school; my mother was here along with my godfather and aunt. Or the Commander and Jet Stream as others know them, Lady Peace my God mother were cheering us on with them. Maggie Layla's god mother and Magentas mother was with them. I was thankful it was half over as the Hero High cheer squad came into the middle of the field for their performance. I watched them dance and they are good but we are better, or at least I think so.

I stood with Gwen as we began (Think of bring it on, the first one) I yelled with the rest as I stood on Zach's hand on one foot back flipping off. I did a complex series of flips along with Gwen and the crown went wild. It was over as Jennifer and I got tossed in the air, Zach caught me and tossed me away. I landed on my feet doing the splits smiling the whole time. Gwen made it a rule we smile when we cheer and I had a headache from smiling.

We won by three points and shoved it in their faces as the Football teams had to shake hands. We stood by them and it could have turned in to a blood bath, when the Captain of Hero Highs football team grabbed me. He was bending down to kiss me and I tried to move away. No powers are allowed by cheer or football teams during game or after until off school grounds.

I saw a gloved hand come down on his throat and the guys eyes bugged out. Gwen pulled me away, watching I saw Warren, Angelo and Dice standing in front of us. Warren growled "Don't fucking touch my girl again Trace, or I won't only kill you but your whole pathetic family," Warren snarled and punched Trace with one hit Trace was knocked out and Warren looked at me and held his hand out. I took it without question as I turned to my friends and the entire school was watching.

"I am going great game, but Warren is taking me to dinner and to get ice cream," I said and Warren laughed. "I didn't know I was getting you ice cream too," He said.

"But I want it Warren," I said putting my puppy face on and he gave me a look. "Fine Ice cream too, just don't do that again I don't think I could ever resist that face," He smiled putting his arm around me. "You two are so cute together," Gwen gushed she only cared for Cheer I doubt it mattered if I was with Warren, which I wasn't.

"What, you have turned me down for a Villain, but not just any Villain Warren Peace. Lillian he has killed and more than just his father he is fucking crazy," Cord said and Warren turned his cold dark eyes set on Cord.

"Cord she can date who she wants, but as far as I know they aren't dating ... yet" Gwen said and I walked off with the boys.

**Two days later- September 9****th****-Paper Lantern 11:00 Pm**

I cleaned my hands after hanging up my apron I was happy, I had tomorrow off. I was beat and had homework to do, I haven't talked to Warren today and it bothered me. I was 15 today and I was wished Happy Birthday from everyone, had cake at school in Lady Peace's class. I walked out the front door and there he was, a red muscle shirt on and faded black jeans, his chain and belt buckle shinning in the darkness. His hair tied back away from his flawless face he smiled seeing me staring and I blushed.

"Hey Warren," I said as he opened the door for me, I slid in and he closed it and got in on the other side. I set my stuff in front of me on the floor as he started the car and drove off.

"How was work Warren?" I asked as he smiled. "Busy, it's always busy. But I like how you ask me every night how my day was," He said and I smiled as he drove.

"I have to stop some where are you cool to come?" he asked me and I gave him a yes. He drove through town heading to the edge of town I wasn't okay leaving Alabama.

He pulled me out and we walked on the path and I was concerned, was this smart walking on a path in the forest? But I saw a blanket, cupcakes and a pizza with two wrapped gifts.

"Happy Birthday Lillian," He said helping me to the floor.

"Thank you Warren," I kissed his cheek. As we ate and talked about his shop and school. But I didn't really know anything about Warren what he liked other than cars.

"So Warren, tell me about yourself," I said and he looked confused. "You know me," he said his voice strained.

"Not like you know me, I come to you with my life and problems and you listen and talk to me. But you don't open up to me," I said and he looked panicked his hands running through his hair.

"If you don't know me then no one does, please tell me you understand and get me," He said his hands on my shoulders and I was shocked he was always so emotions less, or closed off.

"I was mistaken Warren, are these for me?" I asked and told him I was wrong and it seemed to calm him. I was unsure why I thought I was wrong, it was a simple question.

"Of course they are," he smiled handing me them, his smile was back and I was relived. I opened the smaller one and a ring sat nested into the black velvet. I raised my brow and he smiled "Will you be my girlfriend I know your 15 and I am almost 21, but I don't care," He said and I took the ring the box falling into my lap. It had a red and black gem with our names on it I slipped it on my ring finger.

"I have been waiting on you to ask, I really like you too Warren," I said. I opened the next box which was a bit heavy it held a wooden box and I unlocked it. A metal dragon was resting in side it had rubies for eyes it was so detailed, I was beautiful.

"I love it, where did you get it?" I asked "I made it, mom told me you like Dragons," he said and I tackled him in a fierce hug that left us both in the dirt. His arms came around me pulling me closer as we lay there, his dark eyes shining. He moved up as I moved down our lips pressing together, it was a shock to our senses. I blue light flashed around us it glowed bright than it was gone, he bit my bottom lip and I gasped my mouth opening. He deepened the kiss my hands intertwined in his hair, his on my face and hips. Our tongues moving against each other's, he was a great kisser, he was my first kiss and I hoped my last. We pulled away as we needed to breathe our faces flushed and red as we sat up.

"Welcome, I knew I found my mate, that bright light was our bond forming," He said and I smiled "At least it is you," I said as he picked me up setting me on my feet, grabbing my Dragon which I cuddled to my chest as we walked to his car.

He dropped me off around one am, walking me to my door kissing me again. I was on tip toe he had to lift me up and he chuckled at this. "I am too short," I said I hope he didn't find it annoying.

"I like it, you're a small little thing I wouldn't change anything about you," he said his fingers stroked my face and I felt my knees go weak.

"I will see you tomorrow, love," he said as I opened my door. I ran to my room looking out the window but he was gone and I sighed changing clothes, falling in to a very deep sleep dreaming about Warren.

**Friday-away game**

This school was known for its Villains; my father went here and Battle came here. He was only at Sky high for a couple months before he came here, it was new then. Even our Villains are showing up hating the other school as much as we do. I was so uncomfortable, this was worse than the other uniform; this was grabbing male's attention left and right. Everyone knew I was mated to Warren Peace, the killer, Villain, son and friend he had a lot of names.

"I swear Gwen, these are too short," I hissed and she laughed "That was the point we want to be noticed," she laughed again and I hit her.

"I don't, when Warren sees he isn't going to be happy," I snarled as we walked to the visitors lockers, I felt him so I turned and saw Warren and the boys walking up. He didn't look too happy seeing my uniform, he gave me a smile.

"Hey Warren," I said his arms came around me his body was hotter than normal. "Hello Love, should I blame her for your lack of clothes," he said his deep voice strained with anger.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy with this, but I didn't choose them Warren. I have to wear what the Principal and Gwen had already chosen, don't be mad at me," I said looking up at him and his face softened.

"I am not mad at you, let's just hope I don't kill someone tonight," he said his eyes on a scared Gwen.

"Warren please, are you taking me home after the game?" I asked. "I am, Grayson why pick a top like this when no one but Lillian has the rack to fill it out?' Warren asked and I was shocked.

"Warren that was un- called for," I said walking away with the girls. My hips swaying he was growling behind me but I walked into the locker room, telling Gwen I am sorry about Warren and his behavior.

We won again; Will had joined the team as he was dating one of the cheerleaders. I walked with my bag and purse knowing Warren was watching and very pissed. "Ready, love?" he asked and he took my bags than my hand.

"I won't ask you to quit the team, but I also don't have to like it. Every guy was watching you," he said "Warren it wasn't just me they were watching I am not as good looking as Jennifer, Layla and the rest of the team," I said and he stopped pulling me with him he caught me before I fell.

"You don't see yourself the right way; you are stunning way more than them you don't need make-up or flashy clothes. Your body was the only one to fill out the cheer uniform, I swear to you they were looking at you with lust and drool," Warren said and I touched his cheek. I stopped and pulled him down pressing my lips to his, he was so warm his lips soft. He pulled me to his body, lifting me off the ground my arms around his neck. He parted his lips and this time I deepened the kiss enticing his tongue to play.

His hand moved up my bare thigh up and over my very short skirt, moving it up showing my blue under skirt panties, or whatever they are called. "Get a room," I heard and Warren dropped me and I fell on my ass with a thud.

"Fuck you bitch, come say that to my face," Warren yelled Cord ran over and shoved Warren. Warren smiled and hit Cord sending him flying when a couple football players got into the fight. I saw Dice and Angelo run over helping Warren and some from Arrow high jumping in on Warren's side. I saw Will about to hit Warren from behind as Warren beat the shit out of Cord.

I ran and tackled Will and we went sprawling in the dirt, I stood and so did he. "Why did you do that Lily?' he asked.

"Will, you're such a coward attacking Warren from behind he would kill you," I heard my twins familiar voice and smiled, Magenta and Layla were backing me. I punched Will and two more guys came at me and Layla and Magenta jumped on them as I took on Will. He was changing hating Zach and Ethan because they are gay and on the squad. He caught my side and Gwen screamed loud, I flipped over Will wrapping my arm around his neck kicking in the back of his knees for hitting me. He fell to the ground in pain Gwen and the squad turning on the football team for hitting a female we had each other's back.

"You fucking bitch," he called and Warren turned and fire erupted from his body seeing me fighting Will the Commander grabbed Will by his collar and started screaming at him.

"How dare you hit a female William Stronghold, you have no honor. First I see you attack from behind then you talk to Lillian in such a way and hit her. I should have let Mr. Peace deal with you but your mother will deal with you," Commander said dragging Will away from us as the police broke up the fight Villain on one side heroes on the other.

"Will we are done," Layla called and he looked hurt.

"Everyone home now!" Coach Boom called out scaring us girls. I was dirty and had a cut from tackling Will to the ground.

I took Warrens hand as he glared at Cord as Coach and Lady Peace started pushing students to leave. Dice smiled at Layla and Brandon to Magenta, He turned to me looking me over. Seeing me covered in dirt and the cut on my collarbone, I touched his cheek and he touched mine.

**Okay another chapter finished, I like my heroine girls with Villains make it more fun but the drama isn't over. REVIEW! **


	4. Trouble with Warren

**Hello everyone here is the fourth chapter for Falling Hard; I am not good at anything Cheer related. I was the girl beating them up in school or getting suspended, I wasn't a good kid. I have no problem with them now as my 13 year old daughter is on her Jr. High squad. But as normal I don't own Sky high the men at Disney do, I own Lillian and the plot line.**

**Thursday- September 17****th**

"Miss. Williams," my name was called over the loud speaker and I sighed. I stood walking out my backpack in hand heading to the principal's office. I hadn't done anything wrong that I know of but I have been wrong before. I gave one loud knock and she called me back into her office.

"Hello dear have a seat please," Principal Powers said.

I sat looking at her "What have I done?' I asked her and she laughed. "Nothing, I am calling every cheerleader to my office, about Cheer camp in four months. It is over spring break and I want every girl attending it," she said handing me a sheet of paper for my mother to sign and I sighed.

"I have work, Principal Powers," and she looked shocked.

"Well can't you take the week off; your family is very well off. Why is it your working?" she asked getting personal.

"Because it builds character, because I have chosen to work," I said and I knew she would be calling my mother. I left and headed to the bus, I passed Lady Peace and she looked concerned.

"You're going to miss the bus, why are you running so late?" she asked and I showed her the paper and she knew it was really about Warren, not work. I ran out seeing the bus taking off and cussed, I didn't have work nor cheer today. I walked to the edge of the school; I wanted to surprise Warren at work. I jumped off, I could fly so it wasn't a problem; I was home before the girls, I changed my clothes.

I tossed on some Mother Cuffed Jean Short shorts, with a black with green writing shake off Your Flesh Zombie Talulah off Shoulder Top. I had Black converse on my favorite belly ring the red W; my green eye shadow reapplied with some jewelry. I slipped on my sunglasses and walked back out the house with my purse. It was only a 20 minute walk, I enjoyed walking it cleared my thoughts. I saw his work and it looked very busy I hope he didn't get mad at me for showing up; I just wanted to see him.

I walked into the waiting office it was nice; it had black leather sofas and chairs. Coffee, sweet tea and snacks. I saw at least five people waiting when Dice walked in from the car ports and called out "Bibi," a girl with long copper hair walked forward her small breast out, her lips pouted. Dice looked up he didn't smile or conform she was a girl; she could have been a man.

"Dice," I called and his head snapped up a smile brightened his face. The girl Bibi gave me a loathing look her face turning into a sneer. "Hey there shorty, no Cheer practice today?" he asked as I walked to him.

"No and I had today off work is my boyfriend around, can I walk back there," I said pointing to the carports. "Of course you can Lily bug, Warren is working back over there," he said giving me a hug.

"That is Warren girlfriend but she is a child," the girl sneered. "Makes you feel even worse knowing a "child" got Warrens attention. When you failed many times, but you do resemble a 12 year old boy," I said as Dice and I walked back she followed as her car was ready. I saw Warren his hair tied back, oil and dirt smeared on his muscled arms and shirt. He never picked me up looking dirty he must clean up before he come's. I walked over to him knowing Bibi was watching me with hate filled eyes, I stood right behind him.

"Warren, how is your day going," I said and he spun a smile lighting up his face. He never really smiled unless it was near me. "Hey, Love. What are you doing here? I thought you had cheer practice," he asked me.

"Gwen had a doctor's appointment so it was cancelled. And I wanted to see you," I said and he gave a small chuckle, I looked up at him as he bent down pressing his lips to mine. But he kept his hands to himself as I was clean. "I missed you too love," he said and I blushed.

"A child Warren, I am at least over 21 she is what 17 or 18," she said and I smiled. "Shut your fucking trap or I will shut it for you and she is 15," he said and her face turned beat red as she left the garage.

"What are you working on?" I asked looking inside as he turned back to the truck. "I am replacing his wires, and his starter," he said showing me different things his fingers caked in grime. I watched my photo graphic memory, soaking up the information.

"Cars are a dirty business," I said and he laughed.

I watched him he was good never really looking at what he grabbed off the rack. He just knew what it was and it was always the correct part. I asked questions but not every five seconds, he always answered them with a very detailed answer. He spouted off random car, truck, motorcycles facts left and right with Angelo and Dice chiming in every few minutes all three making me feel welcomed. I got him and the boys some water bottles and handed them to them, I could hear Warren hungry and they had more cars to work on. I went into his office and ordered three pizzas, cheesy garlic bread and wings for them to eat. I saw on his desk, a framed photo of him at seven holding my small hand at the playground I was two, another of me alone in my cheerleader uniform the last of me and him in my other cheer uniform his arms around my waist.

I saw the pizza man show up and I walked out to the office and paid for it, I carried it back to the garage. I set it down on the only table pulling out the paper plates. "Boys I ordered some food come and get some," I called Dice and Angelo were the first over as I got Warrens and walk over to him.

"Warren I got you some pizza, bread and wings," I said and he turned. "Thanks love," he said his hands looked gross he was going to grab the pizza with them. "You want a wet towel to wipe your hands; I will go get you one?" I asked and he laughed. He gave me a nod of yes, I took his dinner with me so he couldn't eat it.

I returned and he washed most of the grime off, as he sat and ate, I got myself some and walked back seeing the three boys sitting and talking. I sat with Warren feeling his heat cover me, I was getting cold it was dark outside. "Having fun love?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, I have learned so much, but I have you and I won't ever have to fix my own car, Right?" I asked and he gave me a yes he would always fix my car. I ate as they stood eating all three pizzas, bread and wings. I had two wings and two slices of pizza, they sure ate a lot but they are growing boys.

I pulled out my homework and started writing as they worked. I heard my name being called and I looked up seeing Layla and Magenta walking in. I got up putting my stuff away giving them each a hug.

"What are ya'll doing here and walking at night?" I asked them.

"Was eating at the paper lantern," Layla said she looked over at Dice. "Dice, Angelo, this is my twin Layla and our best friend Magenta," I introduced them to each other.

"A pleasure, "Angelo said shaking their hands getting oil on them. Dice gave them a smile "It is a pleasure but I can't shake your hand it is covered in grease," he said and they laughed well laughed blushed like crazy.

"Okay all these cars will be finished tomorrow so we are free to go," Warren said and I was by his side in a second.

"I will give you two a ride home, Warren will get his angel," Dice said and the girls filed in to his truck, he washed his hands than they were gone Angelo not far behind. I watched Warren clean so I started helping him, sweeping the floor cleaning the waiting area. He locked the door as he finished and he walked me out into the cold night, he helped me in and we drove off. It was only 9 at night and I was finished with my homework, and we had no school tomorrow for staff day tomorrow.

"Want to come to my house?" he asked and I blushed red. "Sure," I said as he drove. It was a two story house, with trees covering it from all sides. A black iron gate was surrounding it; it was nice, as he helped me out. Never letting go of my hand as he unlocked his front door, he pulled me in locking all four locks and setting a detailed code into a box, I gave him a look.

"I know I will put more on," he said and he was dead serious and I almost choked. It was a nice house I loved the kitchen it was large and open. His house wasn't furnished only a few things as he showed me around.

"Babe, why don't you have any furniture in any of the room's in your house? "I asked looking around. "If I had some would you come over?" he asked right back.

"Warren, I will come over any ways now that you have taken me here. But I would like somewhere to sit and watch a movie, I like to cook and your kitchen is stunning I love your house," I said and he smiled at me.

"I will have stuff brought in; will you help me pick it out? We can go tomorrow after work and get food and stuff for the kitchen," he said and I giggled and was excited. "I can come over Saturday and we can have a date here, rent movies I will cook dinner for you," I said planning it all out he gave me such a loving look. I looked around making mental notes what he would need; his hand appeared with a pad of paper and pen. I took it writing the pen flying across the paper as I talked to myself.

"I am going to take a shower, make yourself at home love," he said and I waved him off. He chuckled than he gone I moved upstairs seeing five bedrooms all empty; the sixth room was nice it was fully furnished. This was Warrens bedroom and I smiled it was nice, this was the only room he cared for. Why did he get such a nice house if he didn't care or need it? I set the three sheets of paper down, hearing the water running I walked into the bathroom.

The door was open the black curtain was blocking my view; my mother put me on the pill because I have very bad periods. Then she found out I was mated to Warren she smiled and gave Josie $200.00 dollars for a bet she lost. Maggie, Josie and Willow all thought we would be mates; Mom thought it wouldn't happen it would be Warren and Layla. It didn't give me a free pass to have sex but I was curious how Warren looked naked.

"Warren, I am finished writing my list," I said his head poked out his hair falling in his face, water dripping in his eyes. "Wow that was fast I just got in a minute ago. You can always join me or go lay on my bed," he said closing the curtain.

I smiled walking out removing my clothes and jewelry setting the stuff on his neat bed. I was naked and nervous he didn't think I would get in with him, I could feel it he was calling my bluff in a way. I walked back in pulling the curtain away and stepping in wrapping my small arms around his waist, he had a perfect ass.

He turned in my arms giving me a look of disbelief "You actually got in with me," he said. I smiled up at him the water from his body and hair dripping on my naked skin. "Is that bad?' I asked laying my head on his chest his arms around me I felt so safe and loved.

"No join me anytime you want, love," he said grabbing his shampoo. I moved letting the water hit my skin wetting my long hair, I washed my body and hair, hearing Warren growl or sharp intake of his breath.

"You have an amazing body, and I just want to know, please don't get offended. How big are your breasts?" he asked and I felt flushed and I knew I was turning red at his simple question.

"30 dd," I said turning away from him turning off the water. I stepped out grabbing the fluffy towel wrapping it around myself as he stepped out. I turned with his towel in hand handing it to him; he kissed my lips for a brief second before he started drying his hair. I walked out feeling him right behind me, I dried myself pulling on my panties, and I could feel his eyes. I was fully dressed he was walking around in boxers and a pair of jeans.

"You okay Lillian, you look upset?" he asked and I smiled and played it off. "I am good Warren," I said hugging his waist my face falling. I didn't want sex, but he didn't seem to care I was naked; I didn't think I turned him on at all. My heart sank, if I couldn't turn my own mate on this wasn't going to end well.

"I don't believe you Lillian," his tone off, I noticed his voice changed to more demonic when he was angered. "Warren, I just have a lot on my mind but nothing is wrong. I would never lie to you, I love you," I said. I just lied which I hated doing but his face softened at my words and I gave him my best smile.

"I love your smile, I like to think you save them just for me," he said his fingertips touching my skin, so softly I closed my eyes at the contact. "I save all my best smiles for you, Warren," I said and he smiled and I knew what I said was right it's what he wanted to hear from my lips.

"I love you too, how about I get dressed and we go get you a sundae," he said and I smiled. "We can go for a drive but no sundae, I have to watch what I eat, I am getting over weight and I am on the cheer team," I said afraid my mother would be upset if I got kicked off. If I didn't fit the skimpy costume, I hadn't gained any weight I was still 115, I just knew with Warren feeding me ice cream I would gain it fast.

"Has someone told you that you're over weight?" he asked he was mad. "No, Cord just told Gwen I eat ice cream a lot and I am putting on weight. She slapped him and yelled at him for the whole school to hear," I said looking down. It happened just a day ago, and made me think that I in fact do eat a lot of ice cream.

"Well at least Gwen knows what she is talking about, your stunning Lillian. If you were not 15 I would have tried to make love to you but your still young," he said I didn't think my age was a problem and I knew he didn't consider it a problem.

"Is it a problem that I am only 15?" I asked. He ran his hand through his hair after he put on a black muscle shirt. "No," was all he said he looked at me knowing I wanted a more detailed answer from him. He grabbed his keys; I stuck the three sheets of paper in my bag as we walked out. I was quite and this was going to be a long weekend.

**Sunday –September 20****th**

I was on break at work sitting in the back room finishing a paper that was due tomorrow. Last night our date went really well, I made Roasted Potatoes with a roasted chicken covered in garlic and herbs. Corn on the cob along with homemade buttermilk biscuits, a cheesecake for dessert, I topped it with blueberries. He ate it all he had a very healthy appetite, but tension was in the air.

His house was now fully furnished except the rooms upstairs, I asked him what he wanted to do with them and he didn't know. I said maybe a home office, than I could also do homework there. A guest room a gym maybe and he looked thoughtful and gave me nods of yes.

I knew I didn't turn him on, but he wouldn't tell me, so it wasn't brought up. He made small conversation but it was lacking and he seemed on edge all night, he dropped me off, he walked me to my door and left he didn't even kiss me good night. I put my essay away it was going to get an A, I just knew it. I clocked back in I liked working here it was good money.

**11:00 Pm**

I walked out with Ying, I pulled on my jacket it was chilly; I pulled my bag over my shoulder. I turned around the building smiling but Warren wasn't there. What the fuck? I waited 15 minutes and tried to call but he never answered my calls. So I walked home, Cord followed me, trying to grab my ass, but I made it home around 11:45, I tossed my bag and changed my clothes. I brushed through my hair in frustration, I was pissed.

I checked my phone and still no messages, I growled plugging it in, falling to sleep with ease. I heard a knock on my window and looked at my alarm clock, 5:17 Am; I hissed I had 12 more minutes. I walked in my tank top and panties the top covered my breast and that's it, I made it to the window, opening the curtains seeing Warren he was perched on the roof outside my window. I sneered at him I wasn't opening my window for him.

"Lillian, please I am sorry, I was out with the boys and had a few to many to drinks, love," he said and I flipped him off.

"No go home, I don't want to hear it, at dinner and since we took a shower together you have been acting funny. And the whole way home Cord was following me lucky I can take care of myself. You didn't even kiss me good night on Sunday," I hissed his eyes shifting to red and I backed away from the window in fear.

He growled a deep booming scary sound came from his chest, his eyes are completely red even the white. "Did he touch you?" he asked his voice downright scary and I was too scared to answer him worried what he might do.

"Warren, your eyes and voice what is going on?' I asked scared. "TELL ME NOW WOMEN," he bellowed and I flinched away from his anger. "Yes, I hit him and ran home since you never showed up to get me," I said and he was gone I ran to the window seeing him pealing down the road and I sighed.

I dressed in my black zumba pants and black Asking Alexandra shirt with green writing. My Asking Alexandra necklace on with skull ear rings green bracelet and my glasses. I had black surrounding my eyes making them stand out even more. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs and started eating some fruit. I turned on my phone and I had 15 texts all from Warren, the last was only ten minutes ago.

"Please don't be mad at me I couldn't take it if you left me. I know I messed up and I will fix it I promise I will never do it again. I love you so much-Warren 1:03 Am"

"Please answer me Lillian, I will make things right. You have seemed upset with me because I didn't try and fuck you; it has nothing to do with you. I want our first time to be special, Warren-2:03 Am"

"I will see you soon love I am sorry again and sorry for waking you up, Warren-6:23Am"

I sent him a message "I am very upset, not only did you not come and get me. But you didn't answer my texts or calls and maybe I am too young for you and I didn't want SEX, but I would have like to know I wasn't ugly that I did turn you on. But I saw for myself I didn't, I am off to school bye," I sent it not even putting my name. I walked out with Layla who was eating a bagel with cream cheese, she held my hand.

"You okay?" she asked and I sighed.

"Had a fight with Warren," I said and we talked and she understood I only wanted to know I was pretty words are words. Any one can say them but he didn't get hard and I read that's how you know if a man is attracted to you. "The way he looks at you everyone can tell he is attracted and madly in love with you," she said as we met, Ethan, Zach and Magenta at the bus stop. Will was watching Layla from a few feet away he hasn't talked to any of us since the game, but we heard Josie screaming at him from next door.

"Creeper," I said and we laughed as we got on the bus, I knew this Friday Layla had a date with Dice as it was a double date with me and Warren unless we broke up before then. I sat with Layla and Magenta or asses squeezing to in the seat together.

"I have a date with Brandon from Villain class Friday," Magenta whispered and I snorted the asshole who called me out on being a villain. "He will tell you he is sorry, before our date unless he wants a kick to the balls," she said and we laughed.

We headed off the bus when I saw Warren, Dice and Angelo waiting by Warren's mustang smoking. I sighed and got off walking over to them with my friends walking with me. He was watching us making our way across the court yard he looked hot his work shirt open a red tank top under it. Black faded jeans on his hair lose around his shoulders, his belt buckle and chain ever present. He wasn't smiling at me the other boys smiled and gave me a hug, Dice pulled Layla into a long hug. Brandon came over talking to Magenta as I walked over to Warren.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he put out his smoke. "Came to see you, love," he said in a low growl. I raised my brow and he cooled a bit, I didn't mess up he did so he had no reason to be mad at me. He pulled me close, I rested my head on his chest it was safe and warm. His chin resting on top of my head "I am sorry love," he said as the bell rang, I groaned and kissed his lips and ran off with the other girls.

I know something bad happened this morning, Cord walked into class his face was one huge bruise. I looked away and told Magenta and Layla, he was harassing me last night and Warren found out. "Well he got what he deserved," Magenta said and we laughed as Cord and Will shot us dirty looks.

"Maybe next time you'll leave me the hell alone, no girl likes being harassed and followed or groped," I hissed and Gwen was fed up as she went and talked to Lady Peace and Principal Powers.

I was called to the office and was now sitting next to Gwen, Cord and Will. "Okay, another event has been brought to my attention," Principal Powers said to us.

"Cord have you been harassing and following Lillian while out of school?" she asked and he smiled.

"I have but it's outside of school," he said too smug for his own good.

"Yes it is, but it affects your school life. I will make myself clear you will be off the team if I hear anything about you harassing looking or following Lillian. And I doubt your father would be happy to hear about that," she said and he looked taken back.

"Crystal clear," he said as he looked at Lady Peace.

"I would hope so, and it wouldn't happen again, I doubt my son has a major problem going to prison," she said as she led me and Gwen to our class. "Thanks Gwen," I said and she hugged me tight before walking away.

"I swear, Will is such an ass," I said as we walked to lunch. I saw Angelo and Dice at their lockers talking, Dice was on his cell. I was knocked down by Mason he was a villain loner, my books falling to the floor. "Stay away from Peace," he sneered at me, I got up and punched him sending him into the lockers.

"Fucking dirty fucking cunt," he cussed at me. Dice and Angelo jumped all over him, Brandon jumping in as two others jumped in. Boom rushed forward pulling them apart "Bitch fuck with her again," Angelo said. He said more, the rest in a whisper into the guy's ear. The guy ran off as the boys came over seeing a bruise on my arm. Dice picked up his cell telling who I guessed was Warren what happen that I was the one being called a dirty cunt.

I sat at lunch not really hungry hearing my cell going off, we sat with the squad. Dice and Angelo and even Brandon watching me and I was un-nerving to say the least. I looked at my cell seeing Warrens message, I gave a sigh wanting to bang my head on the table.

"I will deal with him tonight, might be late getting you so do not fucking leave, Warren" I didn't answer how do you answer that?

**Paper Lantern- 11:34 Pm**

I was cold, angry and fucking tired where the hell was he? I should just walk home. I heard his car than his mustang was pulling up to the curb; he was out walking over to me. What is the stuff on his shirt? He looked odd and I couldn't place my finger on it his skin was flushed, he was- I just couldn't place it.

"I am sorry love, please get in," he said his deep voice off and I became scared. I slid in and decided not to mention anything; I wasn't scared of any one but him for some reason. He drove off not going to fast taking his time driving to my house "How was your day Warren?" I asked.

"It was busy, I love it when you ask, knowing you care how it went," he said taking my hand in his; it was dirty and kind of sticky. "How was your day, love?" he asked.

"School was okay, work was good, and practice was good. My arm hurts a little but its okay," I said trying to talk without sounding nervous.

"He is being dealt with, love," he said as he pulled up to my house.

**Another chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it, you have read it now review.**


	5. Beach

**Hello everyone here is chapter five for Falling Hard it is moving slowly; I didn't want to rush it. I hope you are enjoying reading it and please review, the drama will pick up they are in love. So Disney owns Sky high not me as everyone knows.**

**October 5****th**

It has been two weeks since Mason, the villain who shoved me to the floor, had gone missing. Some people thought he vanished or was killed but I didn't think he was dead, his family had left town. I was walking to Mr. Medulla's class, it was Friday and we had a game after school, so I was in full cheer uniform. My pure white sneakers with light blue laces on, I hated cheer. I needed to talk to Warren about the dance; I had to show as Lady Peace said, and I had to have a date, so he better say yes.

I had noticed Dice, Angelo and Brandon following me, or watching us, Layla and Magenta as well. Dice watched Layla like a hawk; she was never out of his sights the same for Brandon with Magenta. Angelo was like a dark shadow, they are still very kind and sweet. I sat in class as the movie began, setting my binder on my table, seeing a note taped to my desk. I opened it, I smiled it was a card from Warren telling me how much he loved me. I assumed Dice or one of the boys taped it here but sweet all the same.

"Class, your essay is due by tomorrow," Mr. Medulla called out as he turned on the light. I reached in and grabbed my folder that had my essay neatly inside; I walked to him and gave it to him. "My brightest student, I assume it will have an A on it the next time you see it dear heart," Mr. Medulla said as Angelo cleared his throat, I walked over Angelo's hand resting on the small of my back, walking me to my desk in Lady Peace's class.

I took out my homework to be turned in; she was giving me a look. Half way through class she walked up to me "What was that about?" I sighed.

"Ask your son, I guess I need a bodyguard while at school," I said tapping my pencil on my desk as she rubbed my shoulder before walking away. I was her best student well I was in every class; I loved school and learning in general. Warren was asking questions about cars and stuff and I was able to answer because I paid attention when he talked which made him so happy. I packed up my books as Will walked over to me, he smiled.

"I have been wanting to tell you how sorry I am, for acting the way I did. I wasn't popular until now and I guess I let it go to my head, can you forgive me?" he asked me his voice kind.

"Will, I forgive you because we have been friends since we were born. But at least when you weren't popular you knew who your true friends were," I said walking out with the girls.

"Is Warren going to show?" I asked Dice and he gave me a no. "In fact Brandon is watching you three, we have to get to work," Dice said kissing my and Magentas forehead then kissing my twin with passion, I turned away from the sight. Brandon was talking to Angelo, Angelo's face was dark and it was something I had never seen, so I walked up to him.

"Angelo, are you okay?" I asked my voice was soft and caring. "Not really, but thank you for asking Lillian, one day I will explain, but not this day," he said kissing my cheek very close to my lips with his hand resting on my back. He gave Magenta a kiss to the head and the boys left, I wondered sometimes. We made our way over to Gwen and the girls, getting ready as Lexus high, arrived from California to play against us.

I cheered for our team, Zach tossed me pretty high in the air, as I twisted and landed on my feet. The crowd cheering for me, I blushed I was flexible and cheer came naturally. It was a good game and we tied by the last quarter. So it went into over time we won with a field goal, and we cheered making the crowed go wild. We stood behind the football team glaring at the opposing cheer squad.

"Hi my name is Jason," I looked to the guy talking to me, he was from Lexus High. "Her name is she fucking taken," Brandon said and I sighed. "Sorry he is my bodyguard, names Lillian and yes I have a boyfriend," I said and he smiled.

"Well not a very good one, as he isn't here watching such a fine looking girl. A villain could come and sweep you off your feet and take you away," he charmed me or tried to.

"My man is a villain, his name Warren Peace," I said and his eyes bugged out, then a sly smile came to his face. "I see, it was a pleasure meeting such a beautiful women, hope to see you again very soon," he said as we walked away.

"What is with boys, I say I have a man and they keep hitting on me, they act like it's some kind of challenge!" I said and the girls laughed. We grabbed our bags and headed out as we talked about the dance. Gwen was going with Jack from hero class, and I about had a heart attack when we found out Penny and Jennifer are going together. Jennifer never let on she was lesbian, she acted like she was all about boys, but we were happy for them. I was laughing at Brandon carrying a screaming Magenta as we exited the locker room halls.

"I love your laugh," I turned seeing Warren smoking while waiting for me. I walked over seeing Dice holding Layla's hand in his; I jumped on Warren wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I take it your happy to see me, I missed you too," Warren chuckled his hands gripping under my legs carrying me like this.

"Oh I am, I did miss you, but I also like to show other guys I am taken," I said and his eyes narrowed. "Did a guy hit on you again?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes," I said and he growled as he set me in his car shutting the door. He turned to Brandon and I saw them talking to each other for a few minutes. It was 6 at night and I was starved, I was happy Ying gave me Fridays and Saturdays off to spend time with Warren. He opened his door and got in starting the engine, pulling out our parents watching us all drive off, they looked happy.

"How was your day, Warren?" I asked taking his warm hand into mine. "I am tired that's for sure," he said his voice tense. "I am sorry; do you think you should see a doctor since you only can sleep for two hours before waking up?" I asked him and he started to shake, he squeezed my hand, I let out a small cry as it hurt.

"I don't need another mother Lillian, so shut your mouth," he said shoving my hand away. I held my hand rubbing soft circles around it, I wasn't going to cry. He drove landing with a small bump, we arrived at his house not long after. I got out grabbing my bag; we walked to his door, I waited as he unlocked. He let me pass him to enter the house he was right behind me locking and setting the code.

I set my backpack down by the door walking into the kitchen grabbing stuff to cook. I watched him as he stood in the open door way leading to the den. I started chopping some carrots and potatoes, adding them to a pot of boiling water, with peas, corn and green beans. I added three bouillon cubes, beef flavored, salt and pepper and some parsley, I sliced the beef kielbasa tossing it in to the hot pan it was full of meat when I was finished. He could have this again tomorrow; I fried the meat letting the drippings drop into the pot, letting it boil. I opened some French bread slicing the loaf placing it on a plate and moving it to the table.

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the bowls and spoons, walking and setting the table. He was watching me the whole time; I saw my hand was black and blue. I set a glass for me knowing he would have a beer and a shot of Jack so I set a shot glass down for him. I went back into the kitchen finishing the stew, putting some in to the serving bowl he got for me. I carried it to the table placing it in between us.

I turned and Warren wasn't there so I walked out looking for him he was on the sofa. "Warren, dinner is ready," I said grabbing him a beer, and his bottle of Jack setting them on the table. I had a water bottle and apple juice next to me as I sat waiting for him; he was right behind me sitting down. I started eating and so did he, it was hot and tasted so good, and I dipped my bread in the juice eating. He never said a word to me during dinner as I cleared the table he had a couple shots and three beers. I cleaned everything and by eight, I had nothing to do and he was making me nervous. I sat and pulled out a book pulling my feet up, I felt him sit next to me. His hand touched my thigh and I almost fell off the sofa I jumped so high. I forgot I was still in my cheer uniform, so the skin to skin scared me for a second.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, love," he said and I smiled. "It's okay," I said he left his hand there as I was reading.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked and I set the book down. I had a feeling he wasn't really asking but telling me we are watching a movie. He helped me up as we walked to his room where the big TV was and all the movies. I removed my shoes and socks before getting on his bed; he put in some movie walking over to the bed. He removed his shirts, belt buckle and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers.

He got in bed pulling me to him his grip was harsh, my head across his chest, he pulled my thigh over his manly area. His fingertips moving over my bare thighs, and back in slow soft strokes. I wasn't really watching the slasher flick, but he loved them the blood was everywhere. I was thinking maybe I should talk to his mother he has been so sweet than mean back to sweet.

"I love you, your mine forever Lillian," he said from nowhere. "I love you too Warren," I said putting love in every word. "Do you understand Lillian, you're mine, you belong to me," he said his fingers digging into my bare side. I wanted to cry but I knew what he wanted to hear, he was so insecure, that's what was wrong.

"I have always known Warren, I wouldn't have it any other way," I said and his body became relaxed his hand rubbing the marks he made in my skin. I didn't belong to him so why did I say that? What was happening?

"So perfect," he said in a soft voice and I had no clue what he was talking about. We finished watching the movie he got up turning off the TV, getting dressed. I put on my socks and shoes before standing seeing a few more pictures up, his mother had taken some of us. I had one of me and him on my dresser at home which I loved.

"Ready, love?" he asked and I took his hand as we left his room, heading down stairs. He grabbed my bag and his keys as he unlocked and undid the alarm and I have been watching him, I knew his code now. He led me outside and relocked the doors and code with his phone. We walked to his car, it was cold; he opened my door shutting it behind me. He was in within two seconds, and we were driving off, I was ready for bed but he stopped at the Sundae everyday shop and I saw a couple girls on the squad and some guys from the football team.

"Come on love," he said opening my door helping me out as we walked in. His arm was firmly around my waist his hand resting across my stomach.

"What can I get you," a female cashier said her eyes on Warren. "I will have a chocolate shake, my love what do you want?" he said looking at me with pure love and I was taken back by it.

"A small strawberry sundae, not nuts please," I said when Warren talked. "Make that a medium, with extra whipped cream, and strawberries," he said and I groaned and his grip tightened around me, I winced.

We sat after he paid he was looking at me and he didn't look happy "I am sorry for upsetting you all night Warren," I said in a soft voice, he cupped my cheek moving my head up. "It's okay, I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you," I said right back without thought. He got our ice cream as we ate he still didn't talk he was looking around.

"Hey Lily, what happened to your side?" Mia asked me. I looked down seeing some black and blue marks, I sighed.

"Hey Mia, like your hair, I don't know what happened cheer practice can be harsh," I said she gave me a hug and was gone out the front door.

"So there is a car show I am going to, it's in New Orleans. I doubt your mother would let you go so I will be gone for the weekend," he said and I felt anger boil in me.

We left when I was finished "What weekend Warren," I said. "I am leaving with the guys after I drop you off," he said helping me in, by the time we got to my house I was shaking in anger, he could have given me some notice, we had a date tomorrow.

"Well thanks for telling me Warren," I snapped and he turned his eyes to mine. "Why are you mad?" he asked. I jumped out of the car hearing both doors slam before he grabbed my arm pulling me back. "I have no clue what has been wrong with you; everything I do seem's to upset you. When I really don't think I have done anything wrong, and then you tell me you're leaving for the weekend and tell me half an hour before you leave," I hissed at him.

"I am sorry I should have told you much sooner Lillian," he said stroking my cheek and I was lost in his eyes. "Warren I can't do this if you don't respect me and treat me well," I said and his eyes became scared.

"I am sorry; please don't leave me, I can't deal with life without you. You're everything to me, everything I do is for us, for you," he was panicking. "Have fun at your car show," I said walking away but he was on me in a second. His arm around me pulling me to him and back to his car he was shaking, I tried to struggle but he was strong. "Warren!" I cried out as he shut me in his car, jumping in and driving off fast.

"Warren stop," I screamed as he was doing over 125 down the dirt road. I was clinging to my seat, he was acting crazy, his face was dark and his eyes red. "You want to leave me," he snarled grabbing my arm. "No I don't Warren, I was just upset I felt you didn't love me or care since you hurt me. Than you didn't tell me you are leaving," I said crying from his grip on my shoulder blade.

"I do love you Lillian, and I was wrong, I shouldn't have hurt you, telling you much sooner, I would die without you," his voice turned soft as he drove back to my house. I was shaking so hard as he helped me out walking me to my door not letting my hand go. "See you Monday, but I will text you and call all the time while I am gone," he said touching my cheek kissing me softly. His warm lips molding to mine as his arms picked me up bringing me closer to his body. His lips moved to my slender neck my hands in his hair, I moaned at the pleasure from his kissing. His lips resumed their dominance over mine as he forced my mouth open he deepened the kiss with animalistic lust. He pulled away both of us breathing hard and red the face.

"I will see you soon love," he said hugging me and he was gone. I walked into my room falling asleep with ease drained from everything.

**Sunday late – 7:00Pm **

Saturday was great we went and had our hair done and a massage. I hung with all the squad and Layla and Magenta; we went to the movies having a great time. I was relaxed but I missed Warren, he called and texted me every five minutes, I doubt that he was he even having the slightest bit of fun. We got our dresses for the school dance, mine was red, Layla's was green, and Magentas was black lace with Magenta under it.

I lay on my towel on the white sand of Orange Beach, with the cheer squad and the music blaring. Layla and Magenta on towels on either side of me, as we talked Dice was a lot like Warren, and so was Brandon. I found out Layla was mated to Dice as was Magenta and Brandon. I was a tad worried I didn't want my sister treated badly by a man, but she swore he hasn't got physical.

I had a black bikini on it had no tie so no lines, a fire was started as my phone was going off. I answered it "Hi Warren," I said.

"Where are you, its loud?" he asked.

"I am at the beach, with my friend's babe," I said and I could hear his talking to someone. "Are guys there?' he asked and I sighed. "Yes, but at the bond fire, I am not over there I am laying on my towel," I said seeing Layla up packing her stuff up same as Magenta. "Time for you to go home love," he said and I hissed.

"Did you hiss at me, Lillian?" he went on his voice pissed. "I did, what is your problem, I was having fun, you can't control everything I do Warren. Just like I can't control you because if I did we would be here together," I snapped hanging up. Yes, we left I had to bolt every door knowing mom worked the night shift tonight. I was out of the shower standing in my room naked when I felt scared. His hand was around my mouth, his other arm wrapped around my naked waist. I bit down on the hand, elbowing him in the stomach. I flipped him over my back sending whoever it was in to my dresser, it made a loud crash.

My door was flung open by Angelo and Dice and I screamed grabbing my towel. I saw Warren getting up from the floor, I was shocked. "Why would you attack me from behind Warren!?" I yelled as he walked over I was shaking.

"Leave and forget you saw her naked!" Warren said his voice deadly. I sat on my bed my head bent down; he scared me pretty bad; I felt his body next to mine.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, please don't be scared of me," he said he went to touch me and I flinched. "Sorry," I said. He pulled me down under the covers his arms around me holding me very close. He tossed my towel so I was naked under the blankets, his fingers trailing down my back. "I love your body, its perfect, you're so perfect Lillian," he said his voice soft and loving as we cuddled together.

"I like lying with you," I said and he got up and I groaned, until I saw him removing all his clothes even his boxers. My jaw dropped, but he got right back in pulling me to him, his hand grasped my thigh pulling it across his manly area, my head on his chest. I felt his naked body pressed against mine. It felt great I wanted to fall asleep like this every day; waking up to him wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you like this Lillian?" he asked and I moaned "Yes," I said his hand moving up and down my thigh. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, he never had to ask. I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine a few soft pecks; he began to move his hand up my side. As his lips came back down on mine, I parted my lips as he licked and nibbled my bottom lip. We both deepened the kiss; he kissed me with a slow hot burning passion, as our tongues danced together moving as one. I felt his hand move cupping my exposed breast, giving it a light squeeze, I moaned into his open mouth. I ran my nails down his back earning a low growl from his lips.

He moved his lips down to my neck, licking and sucking giving slight bites to my exposed neck. I moaned and moved under him, his hands on my breast. "Can I?' he asked and I had no clue what he was asking me. "Yes," I said in a breathless tone. His mouth was on my breast taking my hardened nipple into his warm mouth sucking hard making me cry out. He licked around my nipples, his fingers flicking and twisting my nipples, his hands molded around my breast. I was in ecstasy from his mouth and hands, I kissed his neck, I moved to his ear I bit down and he growled. "Yes, I like it rough," he said and I was shocked as he slapped my thigh hard, I let out a small cry it sounded like a purr. As his hands and mouth became rougher, his biting breaking my skin, I felt his raging hard on pressed against my thigh.

"It's too soon for us to make love, but I need release," he groaned out. He grabbed my hair as he sat up his back braced against the head of my bed. He pulled my face into his lap, I knew what he wanted and I was nervous.

"Warren I have never," I said and he understood "Think of my cock as your big stick ice cream, I have seen what you do to it," he purred and I ran the tip of my tongue over the head of his dick. He was thick and very long, I wasn't sure I could do this. I wrapped my lips around the head, running my tongue along his shaft he was bucking his hips under me as I went faster. Running my bottom teeth along it as well, I gave hard deep sucks going all the way down. I was happy when I didn't gag; all I heard from Warren was deep heavy breathing, groans and growls.

I touched his balls cupping them in my hand, giving soft feather light touches. I went all the way down coming back up; I gave one long deep suck never letting the head of his dick leave my mouth. My mouth was becoming sore; I have been going down on him for 17 minutes. His hands tangled in my hair making me go faster and harder, his dick twitched and I wanted to stop.

"Fuck, fuck I am going to cum. You better not let a drop spill from your lips Lillian," he growled and I went faster and harder, my sucks became rougher. He gave a feral growl as he shot his cum down my throat and I did as he asked and swallowed not letting any spill out. He was shaking under me, his hands in my hair. A few minutes later he pulled me up, his body holding me very close. He laid me down on my back as he kissed down my body in a slow rhythm; he ran his hands over my body. He used his mouth and tongue trailing it over my stomach, his teeth biting my skin.

"I want to taste how sweet you really are," Warren said his voice seductive. He dipped his head between my thighs; I felt his hot breath washing over my wet center. His tongue ran over my center, moving in between my vaginal lips, I was moaning hard. I felt his tongue run over my clit, sucking on it hard. His hands hard on my thighs his nails digging into my skin, he gave my clit a rough suck and I cried out.

I didn't notice my door flew open the boys stared at my breast and sweat covered body, as Warren licked and suck making me cry out. I saw the boys out of the corner of my eye; I let out a scream kicking Warrens shoulder, pulling the covers over my body. "I fucking Swear," Warren pulled on his boxers.

"Shit man she looks good enough to eat, but the Commander heard some screaming and his lights turned on. Only a matter of time before he comes over and we get caught over here, eating," Angelo said his eyes moving to my covered body.

"Shit mother fucker, leave now," Warren bellowed.

I was frustrated "I am sorry love, I have to go, I will finish this soon, at my house," He purred kissing my lips then pulling his clothes on. He was gone within minutes going out the back I pulled some clothes on, and fell asleep.

**Okay another chapter finished, so close but yet so far…Review**


	6. Christmas time in Maxville

**Hello everyone, I am surprised this story has been as successful as my others. I thought this was well written there will be drama, no doubt. It is slow coming I was trying to get you guys to understand Warren and Lillian's relationship. So thank you for your continued reading, please review.**

**Lillian's point of view- December 24****th****.**

It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting in my bra and panties in front of my vanity mirror. I was supposed to be getting ready for my mother's Christmas Eve party, Warren his mother, and friends are going to be here. I was just being slow tonight; I was lost in my own head tonight. Warren was an odd bird he could be so sweet and loving, but he could switch and be a total douche bag, with a fast hand. We have been doing much better, we broke up for a couple days after he hit me because, at the dance my red dress was too short and attracted another male's attention.

I sighed, taking the curlers out of my hair letting the soft curls flow down my back, slipping a green fabric headband. I started my make-up spraying my hair in to place, I heard people downstairs I was really running late. I stood picking up my dress from my bed; a small knock was heard at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Warren," he called back in a voice that screamed "Who else would it be,"

"Come in Warren," I said hearing him close the door as I un-zipped my dress. "You're running late. Are you okay?" he asked his hand running down my naked back.

"I am fine Warren, just was lost in thought time slipped away from me," I said and it was all true.

"Oh, I am sorry if I have been acting like an asshole again, I can't control myself I just love you so much," he said I touched his cheek.

"You scare me Warren with how you act; I love you I want to marry you some day. I know you're not a bad person, I just wish you didn't take out your anger on me," I said steeping into my green 1950's Grace Green Bow vintage style swing party dress, it was beautiful. Warren zipped me up I put on some black crystal lily jewelry, before we walked out. He held my hand his other hand on the small of my back as we walked downstairs.

"You look stunning, Lillian," Angelo said giving me a small hug. I hugged Dice and Brandon before walking away with Warren, his hand never left my back. I tried to stay with Warren's group of friends and the cheer squad, Will was watching Layla as she laughed at Dice. Cord was here with Will watching me with lust filled eyes; Warren just glared at them as the party went on.

"This must be very boring to you," I said to Warren as I sipped on some cider. He just looked at me his smirk spread across his face, his mother was a few feet away.

"You have no idea, but for you anything I would attend every boring party your mother tossed to be with you," Warren said kissing my lips, I touched his cheek softly.

"Good because I am expected to be here every year," I said and his face fell and he groaned, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Warren, come with me I have to introduce you," Willow said pulling Warren away, he grabbed my hand dragging me along for the ride.

"Lacy, Steve and Josie you remember my son Warren," Willow said.

"I do, it has been years since we have seen you Warren, and you're very dashing. I see how you got lucky with Lillian she is special," Josie said.

"I know she is, it's a pleasure seeing you again," Warren said in a polite tone as we walked away, The Commander was giving him a untrusting look. We walked outside were his friends are, he pulls me into his lap.

"Is it almost over?" Dice asked Layla.

"In two more hours, but we can stay out here and enjoy the fresh air," she said and he smiled.

"So over a month until cheer camp, what a great way to spend our spring break, now we only a week left for winter break," Magenta said I heard Brandon growl, Magenta gave his a look.

"You shouldn't go, it's all bullshit," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well we are going, what good is it going to do you to be angry at us. Guess what boys we still have to listen to our mothers, we are 15 not 21," I snapped I felt Warrens hand rub circles over my exposed thigh, calming me.

"They are right they still have to listen to their mother's, we don't have to like it but we do have to deal with it," Warren said. Angelo and Trace nodded in agreement and Brandon sighed his blue hair falling in his blue eyes.

"I don't even want to go, I rather go to the beach not Coopersville," Layla said and we agreed.

Warren was looking over at the boys and I had the impression they are planning something. I am sure it will be bad and we won't like it at all, I gave a mental sigh. Dice stood walking around the back yard with my sister, I watched them I tried to walk in on her naked making sure she had no marks. I did the same with Magenta, I wouldn't let them be hurt, and sometimes I felt like Angelo was the only sane one. Brandon took Magenta to a dark corner I heard her laugh, than nothing I guessed they are making out.

"You seem so lost sometimes," Warren said and I laughed.

"I get that way when I think, sorry. I wanted to know if after my mother leaves for work tomorrow would it be okay if I come over to your house? I have something's for you and I know you put up a tree with lights and tinsel just for me," I said putting my head on his shoulder, his arms around my waist.

"You never need to ask Lillian, I rather you moved in," he said and I giggled.

"Well I did need to ask, because you have to come get us," I said.

"Us," he said.

"Magenta, Layla and I, want to make a hug dinner I already got everything we will need, it's in the fridge in the garage. I wanted your mother to come as well it her day with her only son," I said kissing his neck, and he growled.

"I will be here just call me a few before she leaves, I will talk to the boys and my mother," he said with emotion, I would make this Christmas one to remember.

"Great!" I tackle him in a kiss that left us both on the grass.

"You can be so silly sometimes," he laughed getting to his feet; he picked me up bridal style. I laughed as he kissed me on the tip of my nose, it was getting cold.

We walked back in I snacked on some cheese and veggies with the girls. Will and Cord are making their way over to us, I feel heat Warrens hand on my back.

"Hey girls," we turned to see Zach and Ethan.

"Hey boys," we said our boys had no problem with them, as they are together and not trying to hit on us.

"Hey Layla, Lillian you both look nice," Will said as Warren was talking to his mother his attention not on us. I talked to Will he offered to get us girls a drink, and it was a nice jester, he was trying to make things right. Dice and the boys are talking to Willow about dinner and she seemed very happy to be included.

I took the drink from Will, as did Layla and Magenta, Will and Cord left. I drank my drink, holding the glass feeling weird my vision was blurry. I felt Layla bump into me; Magenta as well as we went to the bathroom.

Zach and Ethan running over to our mates, or I think I saw that as I felt a warm arm embrace me.

"Get your hands off my girl, Cord," I heard Warren as I fell to the floor two more bodies fell with me. Zach and Ethan are kneeling with us; I felt two fingers on my neck.

"How could you Will," I heard Zach yell.

"I was helping, Cord told me this would clean their systems out from the love nectar, his gang has been giving them," he yelled back.

"No, he wanted them drugged and you helped him. Warren and them have never given the girls anything, they are mated love doesn't care, male, female, Hero villain,"" Ethan said.

"What?" Will said confused.

"I am going to kill you both," I heard Warren I tried to get up but Ethan held me down. "Umm Warren that can wait she needs you first, can you take her to her room, I know how to brew the counter to this it should take me an hour just keep them in your sights," Ethan said he had balls and Warren respected that. I felt his arms around me as my mother, Josie Layla's god mother, Maggie and Willow along with the Commander screamed at the top of their lungs, Cord was cuffed and Will was sitting on the floor so upset, he really believed he was helping.

"Its okay love, I got you we will go lay down. Dice is taking Layla to her room, Magenta is in the guest room with Brandon nothing will happen now," I heard I tried to look at him but he was blurry.

I was set on my bed, as he took off my shoes and sat with me, I heard my mother's voice asking for a minute alone to get me into some Pjs. I felt my clothes being removed and something being put on me but I couldn't move. Than his warmth was next to me his arm around my body pulling me closer to him.

"I am sorry I failed you, I should have been there watching you," he whispered close to my ear.

**The next morning**

I felt like shit plan and fucking simple, I had to have been hit by a truck. I got up my head pounding, I saw Ethan walk in with a smile. He gave me a small blue shot, I gave him a look.

"It will help with your head, after that come down and eat. I hope you don't mind but Warren invited me and Zach to dinner at his house," he said I smiled at him. I was so confused I don't remember last night at all, I tried to rack my mind but nothing.

I drank and gave it a few minutes standing on my feet, making my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen seeing Layla, Mom, Maggie, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and their mothers, Zara and Ella. I sat my head on the table, I feel like shit.

"Why can't I remember the Christmas party?' Magenta was the first to ask her mother.

"Good question, why can we," Layla and I said at the exact same time.

"I am sorry to tell you girls this, but Cord used Will to drug you three. Lillian you had the most in your system, Cord is in jail but Will was proven to believe he was helping you. Cord told Will you had already been drugged my Warren and his friends and this would clean out your system. Ethan here stopped Warren from killing them both right then and there, he told Warren you needed him how you came first," I smiled at Ethan

"I feel like shit, mom when do you leave for work, because I am going with these people to Warrens," I said.

"I am leaving in an hour, so let's go open some gifts, girls, we spent the next hour with our mother. I texted Warren to head over, as I got dressed in some Abercrombie & Fitch Classic Short Shorts, with a Mickey Kiss Me Tee. My red W hanging from my belly, I put on some mickey jewelry. My hair braided down my back, with my glasses on. I put on some flip flops and put all my gifts in my bag walking downstairs, Layla opening the door, Dice, Angelo and Warren walked in.

I tried to smile but I felt like shit, my body hurt and I wanted to sleep. Warren watched me his eyes careful, his body tense he was on edge. "Hello love," he said and I walked downstairs.

"Morning Warren," I said as he hugged me it kind of hurt because my body already was sore.

"Sorry I feel like shit, like I was hit by a truck," I groaned as Dice picked up Layla. I knew Warren was going to do the same, Angelo came in with all the bags handing some to Warren, and getting the last ones. I walked to his car, sliding in as they put the food in his truck, we drove off.

"I am sorry Lillian, I should have kept a better eye on you, When popsicle and the glow worm came up to us, telling us what Stronghold and Macqueen had done all I saw was red. Ethan made me see you came first but they will get theirs," Warren said with such hate.

"Thanks for taking care of me, did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"No, and your welcome I left your house at six this morning," He said as we pulled into his gate. He helped me out unlocking his door, turning off the code. I walked in and sat on the sofa, as Angelo and the other boys put the food in the kitchen, I got up to put things away. Layla and Magenta behind me as we worked, the ham was set in the fridge. The boys sat at the table talking or planning.

**6:00 Pm**

"Welcome," was heard as the door was open with me and the girls putting the food on the table. I gave Zach and Ethan a hug as did the other girls before we sat and ate. I wasn't really hungry, Willow was enjoying the evening.

"So boys how is the business going?" she asked.

"It's going great, we are busy it seems to never stop," Warren said with Angelo and Dice laughing.

I watched the conversations, but I wasn't interested in talking. My body hurt and I was tired wanting to lie down and sleep for a couple hours.

"Let's get the dishes done so we can open gifts," Willow said as we cleaned the table off.

I sat next to Warren as I pulled out gifts from my bag, setting them under the tree, which was green and red. "This has been a great day," Willow said and I rolled my eyes.

"I hoped it be better, but feeling like a semi ran you over isn't helping," I said Warren rubbed my back, and it felt great his hands so warm.

"Okay here Lily this is from me," Angelo said, I smiled and gave him his gift.

I watched Warren open Layla's, as I opened Angelo's gift it was a necklace with black angel wings made from crystal. "Thank you Angelo I love it," I said putting it on as he looked at the concert tickets I had got him. "Thanks they are sold out," he gave me a hug.

Warren had my gift in his hands looking at it, I nudged him and he smiled. It was a new cigarette case with a red ruby, I engraved it myself. With his name on the back it said "A true love story never ends-I love you always Lillian." He gave me a large hug that had me in pain, as he opened another gift from me a shiny new belt buckle also engraved with a WP on the front.

"I love them, thank you," he kissed my lips.

"I am glad you love that I was really hoping you did," I giggled.

I opened a bracelet, gift cards and other stuff, I saved Warrens for last. It was a set of keys I gave him a look but he just smiled, and pointed to the garage. I was on my feet walking to it, I turned on the light seeing a dark green Jeep grand Cherokee with a black ribbon on it.

"Warren you got me a car for Christmas?' I asked and he gave me a yes. I gave him a hug and I kiss resting my head on his chest. I fell asleep in his arms and standing up I was exhausted from last night and the day I had.

**Okay another chapter done thank you for reading this chapter, please review if you like it.**


	7. Please read

**I have been so disappointed the story isn't getting views, its not about the reviews. I just want people to read it, so my question is to you all. Should I toss Falling Hard and start another story, I mean it will get better if I do continue. I will still post until I choose weather to scrap it or finish it._Lillian Peace**


	8. Attacked from the future

**Hello everyone hope you are having a blessed Sunday, here is your next chapter. I was shocked when I saw people didn't want the story taken down so I will keep going. Please reread What If? I have totally redone it. I don't own Sky high and that upsets me, but I will move on writing stories about it.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**February 14****th**

I walked into first period with Angelo helping me into my seat, Magenta and Layla taking seats opposite me. Dice, Angelo and Brandon strolling out of the room, glaring at random guys scaring them for fun. I swear this cheer uniform was horrid it was getting on my nerves, and in two months we leave for Cheer camp, and a deep down feeling said it be better if we came down with the flu.

"Okay class, we will be writing a 500 word essay today on the difference between Witches and Supers," Mr. Medulla.

"Witches and Wizards are cooler than us, well other than they like to live in secret only us supers know about them," I blurted out.

"I agree," Mr. Medulla said as we started writing.

I was the first one finished I walked up turning in my essay; I walked back down the aisle taking my seat. I pulled out my phone with only 15 minutes of class left. I smiled seeing my screen saver it was of me and Warren, at his house cuddling on the sofa.

"Hey, Warren how is work? I miss you and love you lots!-Lillian" I sent the text waiting for him to answer. I was talking to the girls when he answered me with five minutes left in class.

"Happy Valentine's day love, I miss you too and love you very much. We have dinner plans after the game, did you bring extra clothes?-Warren"

"I did bring something, so where we going?-Lillian" I sent it walking out of class, heading to my brewing class hey even we could make, poison, healing nectar and other things. Before I even sat he answered me.

"This day is looking very busy, and no you don't get to know where we are going. But text me at lunch love, I will be thinking of you.-Warren"

I put my phone in my purse and started to pay attention to Mrs. Belk as she told us different properties in the healing nectar. It was like cooking and I was good at cooking or so I like to think. I was helping Magenta toss in some butterfly wings, when the school started to shake. I jumped up with Magenta and Layla next to me, Mrs. Belk ran out of the class. One second later Dice, Brandon and Angelo rushed in pulling us out the cheer squad following.

I watched Lady Peace as a flash of peach, and I was shocked. What was going on? We ran to the window seeing a group of villains attacking the school. I bolted out running down the stairs leading to the court yard, as the school was locking down. I held my hand out keeping my sister and friend inside as the doors locked. Dice, Angelo and Brandon made it out; I turned seeing the school fully locked down.

"Thanks, we didn't want them to come out," Dice said, I saw Lady Peace hurt with three villain's on her. I was running over dialing Warren hitting the speaker button and dropping my cell next to me. I grabbed the large man wrapping my arms around his neck, choking him cutting his breathing off. He went down as Angelo clawed the next one blood poured from his stomach. Lady Peace blasted the other one sending him 30 feet away.

"Why, is the school being attacked?" I asked her.

"I don't know dear, just stick by me," she said I swear how many are there. I was tackled to the ground, my body and the one on top of me rolling away from the group. I got to my feet seeing a man, shit it was Trace from Arrow high, but he was older still hot though.

"Well hello darling," he cooed as he caught my exposed stomach. I hissed in pain as I spun under his arm, punching him in the kidneys, bashing in his left leg, hearing it snap the bigger they are the harder they fall. I kicked him in the face and he was out of the game, I saw Commander arrive with Jet Stream.

I watched Commander take on a man of such girth, he seems unmovable. And where did these assholes come from our school is hidden; it could have been their lucky day. Jet Stream was taking on two masked villain's, with mama next to her.

"Does the Cheer bitch want to play?' I heard a sickly sweet voice and I turned, seeing a girl taller than me. Long black raven hair and black cold eyes, I shrugged.

"Sure why not," I said as she whipped her now very long blue tongue at me, I jumped over it as it would have caught my leg. "Why are you attacking the school?" I asked her keeping away from her tongue she moved her body sticking to the wall.

"Just want to kill a girl, a very important girl we are from 25 years in the future," she giggled but I sensed she was being honest.

"I would be 40; did I look good in the future? Was I married to Warren?" I couldn't help but asked her and face changed it was thinking trying to figure something out.

She came down from the wall and I grabbed her hair smashing my knee into her face. She cried out in pain "CASS!" was heard and the ground shook. I turned and saw the man with such girth running at me.

"I found her this is Lillian Peace," she screamed and I had a lot more running at me, what have I done?

"Why do you all want to kill me?" I held up my hands and they all came to a stop, I was sweating. "You married Warren Peace; you created many things that stopped villains from ruling. You killed our master and we are here to see he lives, and rules this world in the future. He was able to take over another dimension but he came back for you, and you killed him. You and your great family, and demon spawn tw-" I gasped I married Warren and what was she trying to say. She stopped talking giving to much away.

"Don't worry you may marry Warren, but even you know he is evil even more so than our master. Maybe he lives and maybe he doesn't our master hates him even now," she smiled and I wanted to rip her heart out, I saw her eyes move to the left I was drained all that was to her left was three villain's, Angelo, Brandon and Dice.

I moved away dropping my hands and running as they all came at me. I knew everyone heard what she said; I saw fire pass by me it made me drop to the floor. I was up a second later behind Warren who was hurling fireballs at them, a portal was opened as Angelo tackled the girl, and the moved on the floor as the rest ran through the portal. Angelo was tossed by the girthy man I raised my hand he stopped midair. He turned to me his wings coming out he lowered himself to the ground.

I fell to the ground in tears, they came from the future to kill me I helped and I would have to pay with my life. I felt warm arms pick me up than Lady Peace was telling him to get me to the nurse's office. I was rushed as soon as the school was unlocked, I was tired. Gwen and the squad ran with us as Principal Powers came in dirty from the fight, she called of the game. We are already headed to nationals as we beat the four schools we faced.

"Who cares about the game, is she okay?' I heard Gwen and I was touched. They were forced to leave only Magenta and Layla were allowed to stay well Warren too so his boys stayed.

"We heard everything, you sounded so awesome in the future Lillian. No worries little bit I am sure she was messing with you about Warren, he wasn't dead," Angelo tried to say.

"I didn't hear shit, what's going on?" Warren asked his voice filled with burning anger. His mother told him everything, how I created great things, us being married and we guessed the demon spawn was about a child. How he could have been dead and the master was coming for me. I watched him walk out his body shaking, was it marriage talk that can get a man running.

"Well I didn't think marrying me would get him to run off," I said and his mother looked at me with a smile.

"Wow, I can't wait for the future but who is the master if we knew we could kill them now," Magenta said.

"Well her eyes flicked to six people when she said master," I said and they looked at me but I shook my head, they knew in private not here. I sighed trying to stand when Warren came back in he looked upset, I looked at him.

"Warren," I said and his head snapped up to me our eyes meeting. He smiled and hugged me so tight and close my head resting on his chest, loving the feeling of his warmth.

"I heard we are married and we have a child in the future," he said and I smiled, hearing the adoration in his tone.

"I can't wait for that," I said with a dazzling smile, looking up at him. "I can't either, did it bother you she said I was evil?' he asked.

"I don't think your evil," I said and he smiled.

He carried me out of the school helping me into his car, the buses flying off with teens, school was cut short today. I watched my friends getting in with their mates; we drove to my house so I could change clothes. Our date also cancelled because I wasn't feeling great, I tried to say we could go but the nurse said rest for two days. Angelo was taking a girl from school out; Dice was taking Layla Magenta and Brandon.

We drive to his house with its, super alarm system he built himself. I don't even know what it does and that scares me, the not knowing if something was going to blow up. I sat on the sofa he was right next to me, I leaned into his side with a content smile.

"Warren can I ask a question?' I asked him.

"You just did, but go ahead," he smiled with a slight chuckle. I laughed he could be silly at times and I loved him all the more when he was.

"Are you happy we will have a child?" I asked him.

"I am," he said rubbing my back.

"Okay, I am going to go pick up dinner from the place I was going to take you, so rest please," he said and I smiled as he left. I was on my feet I cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed the rooms, as I picked up. I never was allowed in his basement, I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I sat back down and he walked through the door five minutes later, setting the food on the table. I got up walking into the kitchen seeing his dark expression, I touched his cheek.

"I asked you to rest," was all he said and I sighed.

"I know Warren, but I couldn't I had to pick up and clean than I could rest, I am sorry," I said with a sad look on my face.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gotten mad. Let's eat then we both can relax for a while," he said as he pulled out my chair. We ate and it was so good, I loved sea food. I finished my cheesecake, as I stood cleaning the table.

"I have a bad feeling about you going away to cheer camp," he said and I sighed.

"Me too, but I am still going," I said and he gave me a nod of yes. He scooped me up and he walked upstairs he was still dirty from work, when it hit me he closed down the shop early I was lucky to be off today.

"I am sorry you had to close the shop early," I said and he laughed. "I don't think it will kill me to close it early one day," he said setting me on his bed. He put on a movie than removed his clothes which I watched, he moved in slow motion well at least in my head he did. He was pulling me to his body after I tossed my shoes on the floor. It felt great being in his arms, I was so tired.

**1:00 Am**

I was being shaken I tried to open my eyes, but I was so tired I groaned. "Stop I am tired," I snapped I felt his warm arms, and I drifted back to sleep.

I felt movement and I opened my eyes, seeing we are in the car. "Did I miss something?' I questioned him and he laughed.

"It's 1:26 in the morning, you feel asleep I didn't want your mother getting mad," he said and I fell back to sleep, I felt him pull me out, heard Layla's voice I knew he covered me up. I never gave him his gift, I thought as I dreamed.

**One week later, Thursday**

I walked out of the Paper Lantern around 11:15Pm; I was tried from work, school and cheer. I wanted more time with Warren; I decided this was my last year doing cheer. I would deal with my mother somehow, but she needed to see it wasn't me. I saw Warren waiting for me a lazy smile adorned his face, but his eyes cold. He opened my door and I slid in it was always warm in here. I watched him fold his tall body in as he started the car; he drove off taking my hand in his.

"You looked lost in thought when you came out, "What were you thinking about," Warren asked his voice off.

"We only have four months of school left, I am going to tell my mother over summer break I will not be doing cheer next year," I said and saw a sly smile cross his face he was happy about it.

"I agree, you have school, work cheer was too much for you. I miss you wish I could see you more," he said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I miss you too Warren," I said.

"So how was your day?" I asked him. "Same busy, I have to open the shop tomorrow an hour early, and stay late with how much I have. I can't wait until summer break, than I will have Dice and Angelo there full time," he said and I forgot they are seniors.

"That will be great, oh Warren, Angelo asked me to go to the Pierce the veil concert, and he had an extra ticket. If you don't want me to its okay," I said and he sighed.

"I don't, it's not that I don't trust you," he said and I gave a nod of my head. "Okay I will tell him no," I said unhappy.

"You don't need to hang with other guys Lillian," he said.

"I won't have this conversation again Warren, I am not hoeing around I have male friends and you have to deal with that. I hardly see anyone with how busy I am how I WANT to spend my free time with you," I snapped at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me again," he snarled.

"This isn't the Victorian era, I will not be controlled. If you loved me as much as you say, I would think you wouldn't hit me, call me names all the things you do. I will see you tomorrow I have an away game at Arrow High, but think about it do you really love me," I stepped out of the car, hearing his door slam shut, his angry steps rushing after me. I put one foot on the steps when he grabbed me spinning me around to face him.

"I do love you very much, that's not even something I have to think about. But you seem to not value your safety by talking to me like that," he said and I just smiled.

"Yup, right there you have no problem hurting me, do you get off seeing your mate cry. Knowing you're hurting her well keep it up Warren I don't need my mate to be happy," I said as the front door opened he pulled me into a hug, I knew it was my mother.

"You won't leave me alive," he said before he drove off.

**Okay another chapter finished, next I believe is a week before camp, and the first day of camp. Will all go well for Lillian and her friends?**


	9. Original chapter

**Okay, I am just saying this is just the original chapter from yesterday. I cut out a huge apart because I didn't think you all would like it. So read and review fan fictioners.**

**February 14th**

I walked into first period with Angelo helping me into my seat, Magenta and Layla taking seats opposite me. Dice, Angelo and Brandon strolling out of the room, glaring at random guys scaring them for fun. I swear this cheer uniform was horrid it was getting on my nerves, and in two months we leave for Cheer camp, and a deep down feeling said it be better if we came down with the flu.

"Okay class, we will be writing a 500 word essay today on the difference between Witches and Supers," Mr. Medulla.

"Witches and Wizards are cooler than us, well other than they like to live in secret only us supers know about them," I blurted out.

"I agree," Mr. Medulla said as we started writing.

I was the first one finished I walked up turning in my essay; I walked back down the aisle taking my seat. I pulled out my phone with only 15 minutes of class left. I smiled seeing my screen saver it was of me and Warren, at his house cuddling on the sofa.

"Hey, Warren how is work? I miss you and love you lots!-Lillian" I sent the text waiting for him to answer. I was talking to the girls when he answered me with five minutes left in class.

"Happy Valentine's day love, I miss you too and love you very much. We have dinner plans after the game, did you bring extra clothes?-Warren"

"I did bring something, so where we going?-Lillian" I sent it walking out of class, heading to my brewing class hey even we could make, poison, healing nectar and other things. Before I even sat he answered me.

"This day is looking very busy, and no you don't get to know where we are going. But text me at lunch love, I will be thinking of you.-Warren"

I put my phone in my purse and started to pay attention to Mrs. Belk as she told us different properties in the healing nectar. It was like cooking and I was good at cooking or so I like to think. I was helping Magenta toss in some butterfly wings, when the school started to shake. I jumped up with Magenta and Layla next to me, Mrs. Belk ran out of the class. One second later Dice, Brandon and Angelo rushed in pulling us out the cheer squad following.

I watched Lady Peace as a flash of peach, and I was shocked. What was going on? We ran to the window seeing a group of villains attacking the school. I bolted out running down the stairs leading to the court yard, as the school was locking down. I held my hand out keeping my sister and friend inside as the doors locked. Dice, Angelo and Brandon made it out; I turned seeing the school fully locked down.

"Thanks, we didn't want them to come out," Dice said, I saw Lady Peace hurt with three villain's on her. I was running over dialing Warren hitting the speaker button and dropping my cell next to me. I grabbed the large man wrapping my arms around his neck, choking him cutting his breathing off. He went down as Angelo clawed the next one blood poured from his stomach. Lady Peace blasted the other one sending him 30 feet away.

"Why, is the school being attacked?" I asked her.

"I don't know dear, just stick by me," she said I swear how many are there. I was tackled to the ground, my body and the one on top of me rolling away from the group. I got to my feet seeing a man, shit it was Trace from Arrow high, but he was older still hot though.

"Well hello darling," he cooed as he caught my exposed stomach. I hissed in pain as I spun under his arm, punching him in the kidneys, bashing in his left leg, hearing it snap the bigger they are the harder they fall. I kicked him in the face and he was out of the game, I saw Commander arrive with Jet Stream.

I watched Commander take on a man of such girth, he seems unmovable. And where did these assholes come from our school is hidden; it could have been their lucky day. Jet Stream was taking on two masked villain's, with mama next to her.

"Does the Cheer bitch want to play?' I heard a sickly sweet voice and I turned, seeing a girl taller than me. Long black raven hair and black cold eyes, I shrugged.

"Sure why not," I said as she whipped her now very long blue tongue at me, I jumped over it as it would have caught my leg. "Why are you attacking the school?" I asked her keeping away from her tongue she moved her body sticking to the wall.

"Just want to kill a girl, a very important girl we are from 25 years in the future," she giggled but I sensed she was being honest.

"I would be 40; did I look good in the future? Was I married to Warren?" I couldn't help but asked her and face changed it was thinking trying to figure something out.

She came down from the wall and I grabbed her hair smashing my knee into her face. She cried out in pain "CASS!" was heard and the ground shook. I turned and saw the man with such girth running at me.

"I found her this is Lillian Peace," she screamed and I had a lot more running at me, what have I done?

"Why do you all want to kill me?" I held up my hands and they all came to a stop, I was sweating. "You married Warren Peace; you created many things that stopped villains from ruling. You killed our master and we are here to see he lives, and rules this world in the future. He was able to take over another dimension but he came back for you, and you killed him. You and your great family, and demon spawn tw-" I gasped I married Warren and what was she trying to say. She stopped talking giving to much away.

"Don't worry you may marry Warren, but even you know he is evil even more so than our master. Maybe he lives and maybe he doesn't our master hates him even now," she smiled and I wanted to rip her heart out, I saw her eyes move to the left I was drained all that was to her left was three villain's, Angelo, Brandon and Dice.

I heard a noise and another bright blue circle formed getting bigger. I saw six people walk out clad in all black, they looked around confused. I pushed my hands back sending the villains 30 feet away.

"May I ask who you are?" the Commander said in a polite tone.

"I am Jean Grey, we are from an alternate dimension, are you a mutant?" she asked with her long wine colored hair. I ran over to the Commander he saw fighting going on all around us.

"A mutant, I am a super I have super strength. Maybe were your from I would be considered a mutant," he said with distaste at the word mutant.

"In your world they accept you for being a mutant?" she asked and I was confused.

"We are the most respected people, as we help," I said and her green eyes came down to mine. Her eyes widened in dis belief, she came forward.

"Dayanara?" she said and I looked around.

"My name is Lillian," I said as the battle raged around us like hell.

I raised my hand and flung a man back, and sighed shaking my head. I saw the people in black looking back at me I flipped over one, kicking the female in the chest. She cried out and big boy was running at me again, I bolted. I saw the one with wild hair take him on, metal claws came out he tackled the man. Another shot red beams from his eyes, I saw a beautiful women with black and grey hair, creating lighting and wind.

I held my hands up as the guy with the wild hair was being attacked; every single person was forced to stop.

I moved away dropping my hands and running as they all came at me. I knew everyone heard what she said; I saw fire pass by me it made me drop to the floor. I was up a second later behind Warren who was hurling fireballs at them, a portal was opened as Angelo tackled the girl, and the moved on the floor as the rest ran through the portal. Angelo was tossed by the girthy man I raised my hand he stopped midair. He turned to me his wings coming out he lowered himself to the ground.

I fell to the ground in tears, they came from the future to kill me I helped and I would have to pay with my life. I felt warm arms pick me up than Lady Peace was telling him to get me to the nurse's office. But I stood looking at the new comers, I was intrigued by them feeling a pull, I walked over to them.

"I am Lillian, do you have names?" I asked them in a kind voice.

"I am sorry child, I am Professor X, this is Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclopes and Ice man," the older man said I shook their hands.

"I have to ask why are you all staring at me?" I asked as the one named Wolverine was glaring at Warren.

"In our world, you look the same as my granddaughter Dayanara but she has Grey eyes, but other than that there is no difference. She is with Wolverine here," he said and I smiled.

"Really, that is fascinating what are her powers?' I asked.

"She can control metal and has Telepathic alibies as well," I smiled.

"I have control over metal as well, she sounds awesome," I said when I heard a growl from behind me. I looked to Warren as he walked forward, holding my hand.

"Sorry this is my mate Warren Peace," I said as he glared at them the one named Jean gave Warren a cold look.

"Another man like Pyro Jean?" Wolverine said and she gave a yes.

"You have someone who can control fire," I smiled.

"He wasn't a good man, he raped and beat my Daya, I don't like him or you bub," Wolverine said as Cyclops held him back.

"I am so sorry to hear that Wolverine, but my Warren would never do such a thing," I said rubbing small circles over Warrens hand.

"My Daya said the very same thing; she was gone three days before we found her. Watch yourself Kitten," Wolverine said as they walked to the blue portal. I walked with the Commander as Warren talked to his mother, about cussing at a man who called his mate Kitten.

"Take this and call the X-man if you ever need help it should work, and we will come," Strom said with a kiss to the forehead, they did understand I wasn't this Daya girl. Wolverine pulled out a photo and gave it to me, I swear she looked the exact same as me, but with grey stunning eyes. I gave him a photo of me to give to her, I created a necklace from a metal ball, it had a D and L tangled together. The left Wolverine gave me a small kiss as Warren came at him, but they walked to the portal and where gone. I stuck the small device in my back pocket, along with the photo.

I was rushed as soon as the school was unlocked, I was tired. Gwen and the squad ran with us as Principal Powers came in dirty from the fight, she called of the game. We are already headed to nationals as we beat the four schools we faced.

"Who cares about the game, is she okay?' I heard Gwen and I was touched. They were forced to leave only Magenta and Layla were allowed to stay well Warren too so his boys stayed.

"We heard everything, you sounded so awesome in the future Lillian. No worries little bit I am sure she was messing with you about Warren, he wasn't dead. And wow people from another dimension how cool was that," Angelo tried to say.

"I didn't hear shit, what's going on?" Warren asked his voice filled with burning anger. His mother told him everything, how I created great things, us being married and we guessed the demon spawn was about a child. How he could have been dead and the master was coming for me. I watched him walk out his body shaking, was it marriage talk that can get a man running.

"Well I didn't think marrying me would get him to run off," I said and his mother looked at me with a smile.

"Wow, I can't wait for the future but who is the master if we knew we could kill them now," Magenta said.

"We need to talk meet me tomorrow in my room at 10 before I have to leave for work," I said in a low voice.

"Well her eyes flicked to six people when she said master," I said and they looked at me but I shook my head, they knew in private not here. I sighed trying to stand when Warren came back in he looked upset, I looked at him.

"Warren," I said and his head snapped up to me our eyes meeting. He smiled and hugged me so tight and close my head resting on his chest, loving the feeling of his warmth.

"I heard we are married and we have a child in the future," he said and I smiled, hearing the adoration in his tone.

"I can't wait for that," I said with a dazzling smile, looking up at him. "I can't either, did it bother you she said I was evil?' he asked.

"I don't think your evil," I said and he smiled.

He carried me out of the school helping me into his car, the buses flying off with teens, school was cut short today. I watched my friends getting in with their mates; we drove to my house so I could change clothes. Our date also cancelled because I wasn't feeling great, I tried to say we could go but the nurse said rest for two days. Angelo was taking a girl from school out; Dice was taking Layla Magenta and Brandon.

We drive to his house with its, super alarm system he built himself. I don't even know what it does and that scares me, the not knowing if something was going to blow up. I sat on the sofa he was right next to me, I leaned into his side with a content smile.

"Warren can I ask a question?' I asked him.

"You just did, but go ahead," he smiled with a slight chuckle. I laughed he could be silly at times and I loved him all the more when he was.

"Are you happy we will have a child?" I asked him.

"I am," he said rubbing my back.

"Okay, I am going to go pick up dinner from the place I was going to take you, so rest please," he said and I smiled as he left. I was on my feet I cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed the rooms, as I picked up. I never was allowed in his basement, I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I sat back down and he walked through the door five minutes later, setting the food on the table. I got up walking into the kitchen seeing his dark expression, I touched his cheek.

"I asked you to rest," was all he said and I sighed.

"I know Warren, but I couldn't I had to pick up and clean than I could rest, I am sorry," I said with a sad look on my face.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gotten mad. Let's eat then we both can relax for a while," he said as he pulled out my chair. We ate and it was so good, I loved sea food. I finished my cheesecake, as I stood cleaning the table.

"I have a bad feeling about you going away to cheer camp," he said and I sighed.

"Me too, but I am still going," I said and he gave me a nod of yes. He scooped me up and he walked upstairs he was still dirty from work, when it hit me he closed down the shop early I was lucky to be off today.

"I am sorry you had to close the shop early," I said and he laughed. "I don't think it will kill me to close it early one day," he said setting me on his bed. He put on a movie than removed his clothes which I watched, he moved in slow motion well at least in my head he did. He was pulling me to his body after I tossed my shoes on the floor. It felt great being in his arms, I was so tired.

1:00 Am

I was being shaken I tried to open my eyes, but I was so tired I groaned. "Stop I am tired," I snapped I felt his warm arms, and I drifted back to sleep.

I felt movement and I opened my eyes, seeing we are in the car. "Did I miss something?' I questioned him and he laughed.

"It's 1:26 in the morning, you feel asleep I didn't want your mother getting mad," he said and I fell back to sleep, I felt him pull me out, heard Layla's voice I knew he covered me up. I never gave him his gift, I thought as I dreamed.

One week later, Thursday

I walked out of the Paper Lantern around 11:15Pm; I was tried from work, school and cheer. I wanted more time with Warren; I decided this was my last year doing cheer. I would deal with my mother somehow, but she needed to see it wasn't me. I saw Warren waiting for me a lazy smile adorned his face, but his eyes cold. He opened my door and I slid in it was always warm in here. I watched him fold his tall body in as he started the car; he drove off taking my hand in his.

"You looked lost in thought when you came out, "What were you thinking about," Warren asked his voice off.

"We only have four months of school left, I am going to tell my mother over summer break I will not be doing cheer next year," I said and saw a sly smile cross his face he was happy about it.

"I agree, you have school, work cheer was too much for you. I miss you wish I could see you more," he said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I miss you too Warren," I said.

"So how was your day?" I asked him. "Same busy, I have to open the shop tomorrow an hour early, and stay late with how much I have. I can't wait until summer break, than I will have Dice and Angelo there full time," he said and I forgot they are seniors.

"That will be great, oh Warren, Angelo asked me to go to the Pierce the veil concert, and he had an extra ticket. If you don't want me to its okay," I said and he sighed.

"I don't, it's not that I don't trust you," he said and I gave a nod of my head. "Okay I will tell him no," I said unhappy.

"You don't need to hang with other guys Lillian," he said.

"I won't have this conversation again Warren, I am not hoeing around I have male friends and you have to deal with that. I hardly see anyone with how busy I am how I WANT to spend my free time with you," I snapped at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me again," he snarled.

"This isn't the Victorian era, I will not be controlled. If you loved me as much as you say, I would think you wouldn't hit me, call me names all the things you do. I will see you tomorrow I have an away game at Arrow High, but think about it do you really love me," I stepped out of the car, hearing his door slam shut, his angry steps rushing after me. I put one foot on the steps when he grabbed me spinning me around to face him.

"I do love you very much, that's not even something I have to think about. But you seem to not value your safety by talking to me like that," he said and I just smiled.

"Yup, right there you have no problem hurting me, do you get off seeing your mate cry. Knowing you're hurting her well keep it up Warren I don't need my mate to be happy," I said as the front door opened he pulled me into a hug, I knew it was my mother.

"You won't leave me alive," he said before he drove off.

Okay another chapter finished, next I believe is a week before camp, and the first day of camp. Will all go well for Lillian and her friends?


	10. Cheer Camp

**Hello everyone here is chapter nine the real one, I know I crossed my X-men story. But I did remove it afraid people be like stop you tard, it isn't cool. But please read and review and I still don't own Sky high. But I own Daya, Persephone, Lillian and a few other people I made up.**

**Lillian's point of view**

**April 4****th**** – one week until we leave for Cheer camp.**

I was leaving class with Magenta and Layla with me; I swear the boys are getting on my nerves. They follow us everywhere Warren said he isn't following me, but hello everywhere I go he is there. Unless he is at work but it seems like I have no private time, I was picking out some bras and he showed up scaring me half to death. He walked away with a black eye, he was upset but at least understood it was his fault he scared me.

"Hey, Lily," Angelo said he was the only sane one; he followed me but kept at a distance. Warren would be like a dark shadow he was becoming very obsessed with me. I loved him so much, so I brushed it off, but I still watched Layla and Magenta.

"I swear why are you following me, all I am doing is grabbing a coffee?" I said my tone icy but he just gave me a sweet smile.

"Because your boyfriend isn't all there and he just loves you so much. He wants to smother you," he said and I laughed along with him he put his hand on my lower back as I stood in line.

"True story Angelo," I laughed walking away, I crossed the street heading to Warrens work he walked with me his hand still there but it didn't bother me, like when Dice touches me.

As normal it was packed with people Layla and Magenta working the counter, so the boys never have to leave the carports. Warren wanted me to come work here but I refused, which made him all kinds of butt hurt.

"Hey girls," I said handing them a frap each.

"Hey," they said their school books on their desks. I walked back seeing Warren working on a Camero, it was a new model. I stood behind him, he has been in such a mood, and then he would be so loving I choked on it. We are happy together but I could see what some people meant when they said Warren was crazy.

"Hello Warren," I said taking a seat in the chair behind him, he turned and gave me his best smile. It showed his sharp teeth, it was big and warm, I loved his smile. "Hey love," he said bending down and giving me a lingering kiss, I could taste pizza. I ran my fingers along his face as we kissed, his tongue running over my bottom lip. Parting my lips giving him access to my mouth as he pleased his tongue running over mine in a heated kiss.

I pulled away giving his lips another small peck, before he continued his work. I watched for some time before I got up to talk to my sister and friend. I walked in and sat in the extra chair as we talked, but we never talked about anything personal here.

"I am not doing cheer next year either," Layla said and Magenta said the same thing. I was getting worried we used to be so independent now we do everything to please our mates. This wasn't like us, where has everything gone wrong and when will we wake up?

I never voiced this but I could see it one there faces from time to time. "I wanted to go with Angelo this weekend but no Warren deemed it unsafe for me to go with his best friend," I said in a low voice, rolling my eyes.

"I know, it would have been awesome though," Magenta said Layla gave a nod of her ginger head.

"Sometimes I don't know anymore," I said as they looked at me and gave a yes.

"So are you going to stay at the Paper Lantern?" Magenta asked me. "Yes I am, I have no need to leave," I said and she smiled.

"Cool," she said as we laughed, we never said a word but we are happy to go to cheer camp. It is a week away from the guys; we could talk and be ourselves there.

"You girls hungry?" Angelo asked as he was looking at take out menus.

"Yeah," we all said at once I jumped up hanging on Angelo, holding on to his arm my head on his arm. He laughed before hugging me kissing my lips fast before pulling away.

"Oh Angelo," I smiled sitting down as he grabbed the phone.

He was ordering some Mexican food, so we wrote down what we wanted. As he ordered he gave me a sly wink making me laugh, he could be a doll sometimes.

I watched Warren and Dice walking over with Brandon who worked here part time as well. Warren gave me his dazzling smile and I knew I loved him very much. He gave me a lingering hug, his hands are clean loving the feel of it. We sat and talked waiting for dinner, they are closing the shop for the night.

"So 6 days left until you leave for the week, I will miss you very much," Warren said his fingers running over the scar on my arm. I got it a week ago from a glass bottle Warren hit me with, he was mad again. It needed 8 stitches but he was really sorry he has been perfect since then, it was an accident. Or so that is what I need to tell myself, he was a sweet man but I needed to have a long talk with his mother it couldn't be put off much longer.

"Lost in thought my love," Warren said as he ate his tacos.

"Sorry, I was thinking what color dress I should wear to our wedding. I am not much for White," I said having a thoughtful look on my face, I hated lying to him but he scared me any little thing could set him off.

"I could care less what you wore, as long as you showed up," he laughed and I gave him my best smile.

"I love that smile," he said brushing my face with his fingers Angelo was watching as I gave a small flinch, Warren looked down I held his hand giving it a small squeeze.

We ate, I was picking at the tacos, they are good but my mind was going a mile a minute. And once it started it was hard to stop, I would go before work tomorrow and see Willow.

**Monday after school**

I ran over to the defense class hoping she was still there, I should have told her I needed to talk to her after cheer. I was in luck as she was sitting at her desk going over some papers with a red pen. I coughed and her attention was turned to me, she gave me a dazzling smile, as I went over to her desk.

"Hello Willow I needed to talk to you," I said as Brandon stood at the door. I sighed but she understood "Mr. Brute wait in the courtyard. She doesn't need you hovering over her leave now," she said standing watching him walk away and down the hall.

"Thank you," I said with happiness and relief.

"I figured you wanted a private conversation and Warren is over stepping it by having you followed," she said in a stressed voice.

"I did, can this stay between us?" I asked her in a pleading voice.

"It will," was all she said in a soft tone.

"It's Warren, he won't talk to me about his past, his doctors and stuff. Is there something wrong with him? He is so sweet one minute than I am getting hit by a glass bottle, he isn't all there, he talks to himself and answers as well," I said I was so frustrated with all this.

"I would have thought he would have told you, he suffers from multiple personally. A long time ago 12 years to be exact Warren was taken away from you when he tried to bite you. He wasn't trying to hurt you but to mark you he was forming the bond too early and we had to separate you, well it messed up his mind. I hoped when you two got together he would get better, but the hero doctor said it was a shot when you both marked each other. But I have seen he is getting worse not better I know he loves you, I see it when he talks to you," she said and I was taken back, he had a mental disorder and didn't tell me.

"Why didn't he tell me, I could have been hurt far worse than this. We haven't marked each other either," I said frustrated again.

"I know, dear. It is best you leave for the week get some time to get your head on straight," she said giving me a hug, I walked out of the school heading to the bus with the girls following behind me worried. I was pale white my eyes blank, I sat with them flanking me Brandon was watching us from his car.

"We need to talk but not here and not at home, on the bus to cheer camp in three days," I said running my hand through my hair. I ran off the bus heading right to my room having to change for work, I changed the battery in my cell before changing clothes. In fact I wore the same clothes to work every day, the blue jean American Eagle Denim Shorts with the black Franklin & Marshall logo print t-shirt with green writing. My red W hanging from my belly, with my black glasses on. My paw print ear rings with my dog tags on as I grabbed my backpack and cell I ran down the stairs, cooking for Layla before I had to go.

"See you Layla," I called as she ate her salad she waved as she ate and scribbled notes down. I had to run to work, I had lost five pounds with running and cheer. I had three minutes to spare as I walked into work. I clocked in grabbing my apron, and a bottle of water, I was tired. I walked out and started cleaning the tables as new customers entered. I smiled seeing Gwen but then I saw who she was holding hands with, Will Stronghold.

"Hey Gwen," I said raising my brow and she blushed crimson. She walked over to me pulling me to the side so no one could over hear us talking.

"Sorry but he is my mate, he never meant to hurt you and the girls he loves you three like sisters," she said and I sighed.

"I will talk to the girls, I will be over for your drinks," I sighed running my hand over my face. I waited a few minutes cleaning tables before walking over; it was five in the afternoon.

"What do ya'll want to drink?" I asked my tone polite I knew deep down he didn't want us hurt, we have always been close.

"A bottle of water and a sweet green tea for me," Gwen said her smile was full of thanks. "I umm a coke?" he made it into a question as if I knew the answer of what he wanted.

"You know you shouldn't have that much sugar, you have diabetes. I will bring you a coke zero," I huffed and walked away hearing him say thank you in a whisper.

I went in the back filling the two glasses, grabbing a water bottle I walked back out. I set the glasses down sure to give Will the least amount of sugar; I walked away to another table.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" I asked with a smile I had to force, seeing them.

"Well hello, I would like a beer please," he said his smile was un-charming he touched my bare thigh.

"We don't sell beer, keep your paws to yourself," I said in a dead tone.

"Well I want one," he said back and I narrowed my eyes, this wasn't the right day to mess with me.

"You want a fucking beer you lush, get your ass up and go to a bar. Not here, if you want, tea any kind of pop then order it and shut your hole," I snapped my eyes brewing with anger.

"Chill I will take a Sprite," he said with wide eyes, he was only 19 at the most. I took the rest of their orders and stomped off, filling up the five glasses. Walking back over I saw them pushing another table together, I growled.

"Here are your drinks, and what the hell are you doing?" I snapped and they all turned, I narrowed my eyes my hand on my hip.

"We have four more guys coming, and we needed another table," the guy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't your mother's ever teach you idiots to ask permission first, since you don't own the fucking place," I said walking over to Gwen and Will who looked scared.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be a rude ass," was all he said thinking over his words; I flipped him off walking away.

"I will kill someone tonight," I said pulling out a pad of paper, to take their orders down.

"Order," I said and Will was fast to answer.

"I will have white rice, with beef and shrimp," he said handing me his menu "I will have chow mien, shrimp and orange chicken," Gwen said and I walked off hanging the ticket, I walked back over to the other guys hearing on call me a rude ass bitch.

"Say it to my face you prick," I said from behind the guy, he turned red in the face from being caught.

"We are waiting for our friends to come, I am sorry for them," another guy said in a polite tone I gave him a nod walking to another table.

I was in the back grabbing Gwen's and Will's order, it burnt my arm. But I was walking out with their food heading to their table, I thought I saw Warren. But he was at work so I didn't really pay attention; I set their plates down eating a piece of Will's shrimp walking off.

"We are ready now, hun" a guy called me over.

"Don't call me hun prick," I called back never turning to them hate clear as day in my tone.

I walked over with my order pad and a bad attitude; I swear they took long enough. "Well fucking order already," I snapped hearing a deep chuckle making me smile. I looked into Warrens deep brown eyes becoming lost in them; I walked over and sat in his lap resting my head on his chest his arms around me.

"Hey love, I missed you too. You seem upset?" he questioned me. "That guy pissed me off, that guy called me a rude ass bitch, that guy was polite," I said and noticed Warren narrow his eyes looking at the guys I pointed at.

"How was work?" I asked and he smiled down at me.

"It was busy love, closed so we could see some friends from out of town," he gave them all a dirty look.

"How lovely, well I would like to sit here in your comfy lap, but I have to work," I said standing his hands ran over my exposed thighs.

"Oh and that dude touched my bare thigh," I said pointing at the beer wanting asshole who now looked ready to shit his pants.

"I will deal with you two after dinner, she is my mate not a rude ass bitch and I don't like it when she is upset," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Dude we didn't mean to upset her, all I did was asking for a beer I didn't know she was yours. She blew up and I didn't call her a bitch it was him," he was scared.

"I don't care," he said looking at me "Are you okay?' he asked in a sweet soft voice.

"I was upset when I came to work, but they started it and yes I blew up. But I am okay Warren," I said trying to calm down.

"Now what would you suave mother fuckers like to eat?" I asked still upset.

"Lillian, we will talk something bigger than these assholes angered you," he said and I gave him a sweet smile. I took their order I was going to spit in it, I hung their order up. I walked back out taking two more orders ready to pass out from exestuation. I gave table four their teas and walked getting Warren's tables order seeing Ying was over talking to Warren. I had a huge platter serving tray setting it on the little holder thing. Handing everyone their plates with a sickly sweet smile, Angelo laughed catching on to what I had done I winked, I didn't spit in his but only his.

"Thank you love how was cheer practice?" he asked as I set his in front of him. "It was good thanks," I smiled. I left them heading over to Gwen's table seeing them finished they sat and talked both smiling.

"I hate people I hate men," I said and she laughed as I took their plates. I knew he saw Will from the heat I turned and gave him a sharp look and he turned away.

"We are leaving, and I am driving so we should be safe," she laughed and I laughed because she thought Warren wouldn't hurt her or because she was driving. I gave them their check and walked off, she was so happy about cheer camp and I wanted to leave to.

"Bye Lily," she called from the door and I turned and gave her a wave. I was cleaning tables and helping Han in the back, I was headed back to the floor seeing Warrens table still there. It was 11:00 and we are closing.

"Leave," I said my voice flat and irritated my hand still on my hip, every male was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Lillian," Warren said his tone odd.

"Yes Warren," I said in the same tone my eyes narrowed let him try tonight I wouldn't back down.

"Nothing we are going, I forgot you can't leave until everything is clean," he said as I started to clean the table, putting the plates in the grey plastic tub. Watching them walk to the cashier I sat putting my head on the cold table. I felt his hand on my back, his voice next to my ear.

"What's wrong love," he said and it still held love.

"I found out what you have been hiding, all I had to was look up your medicine, I am so hurt I thought you loved me but I was wrong you never even planned to tell me," I said and he fell on his butt from shock. I gave him a sad looking putting the rest of the cups and plates in the tub; I cleaned the table and walked off with the tub leaving him there.

I finished within 15 minutes heading out with Han and Ying, I saw Warren he parked in back. I walked over with my bag over my shoulder; he smiled and held the door open for me closing it behind me. He was in and we were driving off within five seconds, he was nervous I could feel it. I had been studying the bond pouring over old books I could feel he was worried, sad and he loved me very much. He wasn't angry like I thought he would be he understood I was going to find out one day.

"So are you going to leave me? Do you still love me? I am sorry for not telling you I was scared you would leave me," he said in a rush and I just sighed.

"I adore you Warren when you smile it's like my stress melts away, so yes I love you very much. I am unsure of what I should do, I mean you should have told me I am your mate and this affects me as well. I want to help you but you hurt me if I even mention anything, does your other personality hate me?" I asked and he pulled over so we could talk.

"No he doesn't he loves you, he is just controlling more dominating," he said holding my hand. "We promise to let you help if you stay," his voice was odd and my eyes widen it sounded like two Warrens talking.

"I need to think, and that was scary," I said shaking and he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he said driving off to my house he held my hand and I didn't pull away, he kissed me good night holding me close I didn't pull away, I was still unsure I should stay with him.

**Day they leave for camp**

It was five in the fucking morning and I was pissed as I washed my hands. My hair tied up in a black bandana a pair of black yoga pants on with black and green Nike's. A dark green crop top tank T shirt cut off shoulder, it showed all of my flat stomach falling off one shoulder, and I was sleeping for the six hour drive.

I grabbed my bag and suitcase heading down stairs seeing the girls waiting with sleep on their minds. I tossed my bags and sat on the stairs waiting, our mates are driving us to Sky high for the bus. Our mother rushed out taking pictures of us and I hissed as the doorbell rang. Our mother answered it showing Warren in, I was tried swaying on the spot.

"Tired love?" he asked with a smile.

"No shit, this wasn't my idea. I rather stay home hit the beach, work, start having sex lots and lots of sex," I snapped looking at my mother as I heard Warren choke.

"You and me both," Layla said as our mother turned pure white as she pushed us to Warren's car the other boys are meeting us there. Warren carried all the bags sticking them in the trunk helping us in and driving off.

"I am going to miss you, do you have enough money, cell batteries. We can just go to my house," he said and we all laughed.

"I have some money, I do have four extra batteries and we can't your mother and ours would kill us. I love you Warren all of you, and I will miss you ya'll too," I said and he gave me the biggest smile ever.

"I am lucky to have you Lillian," he said holding my hand we arrived at Sky high seeing the squad and Dice, Angelo and Brandon waiting for us. I got out helping the girls as Warren and the boys started carrying our bags to the bus.

I gave Brandon a hug and a small kiss to his cheek, moving on to Dice he gave me a big hug lifting my feet from the floor, I kissed his cheek "Be good while I am gone Dice," I smiled. "Angelo watch Warren while I am gone," I said but his hug was pleasant something was safe and nice about it, I kissed his cheek. "I will angel," he whispered back.

I was pulled in to a long tight hug my head resting on Warren's chest, his arms resting around my butt. The girls didn't seem to fazed saying goodbye to the boys, but they can be hard to deal with at times.

"Okay the bus is ready girl's time to go," Lady Peace said and I sighed. I looked up at Warren as he bent down to kiss me his lips molding to mine perfectly. His hands tightened on my hips, as I nibbled on his bottom lips. He parted them as we deepened the intense kiss. His tongue enticing mine to play which it did without thought. He was lifting me off the ground and I pulled away to breath, my face red he smiled resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much I don't see me without you Warren," I said stroking his cheek with the tips of my fingers. The look on his face there was no emotions for it, he looked over whelmed with love.

"Not more than I have always loved you Lillian," he said and I understood he has loved me since I was a new born. I smiled "Miss you," and he smiled back "I will be missing you every minute you're gone," he said with such emotion I wanted to stay but his mother called out again.

"Warren Peace turn her loose she needs to get on the bus," Willow said and we laughed I gave him another kiss as he walked me to the bus door, helping me on I walked to my seat by the window with Layla and Magenta. I watched Warren walk back to his car and friends, he turned and waved and I was crying tears cascading fast down my cheeks. His face turned sad as he saw me with tears running down my pale cheeks, I waved and all the boys waved with the same sad look Warren had.

We drove off the school away from Warren and the boys, it was sad. I pulled out my cell seeing a text from Warren I smiled he was so sweet.

"Please don't cry love it's okay it's only a week, you can show all the ugly cheer bitches who is the best. I will take you out the night you come home dinner, movie than a long drive. Be safe and remember I love you Lillian," he texted.

"Your too sweet Warren and it all sounds great. I love you very much it's just hard it a whole week away from you it's not fair. I want us to be together-Lillian"

This week would be relaxing and like a vacation we would enjoy it. Even though I will miss my Warren like no tomorrow but it was only a week.

**Okay another chapter done hope you all enjoyed so please review.**


	11. Hell no blondie

**Hello everyone I am going to take every Wednesday off, because I will write a chapter for my fan fiction Wolves with Jason Momoa. I can't have it on the site because the movie hasn't been released in fact it will be released overseas before here in Las Vegas. I really like my story Wolves and have been taking great pride in it, it will have a strong M rating. I hope you like this chapter I am hoping camp will span two chapters, I have to put a lot in. so I don't own anything other than the plot outline and Lillian.**

**Cheer Camp-Lillian's point of view-April 11****th**

I swear this shit blows; we have only been here for five hours it is near 6 at night. And I already want to hit a bitch, it was supposed to be friendly. It seems like cheer is a cut throat business when everyone wants to win. I sat with the squad I was laughing at Lumos High, their cheer uniform was too bright of a yellow, tone that shit down. Arrow high has won the nationals for the last two years, because Sky high had not been competing with the lack of talent. I have already been asked to transfer to Arrow high; I just laughed and walked off.

"Okay we see the problem; this is supposed to be a good natured week for you all to get along. But I see nothing but hate and jealousy so we will make it clear your school will be asked to leave if you can't respect the rules and that goes for Sky high as well," a tall blonde women said, Lady Peace got sick half way through the trip and flew herself home. Miss. Looms came an hour ago, her asset at Sky high.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked as groans and hisses are heard.

"Crystal," I yelled out and she looked at me, her eyebrow raised what had I done I was just answering her question.

"Thank you miss Williams," she walked off as we all got up heading to the dining hall. I sat with Magenta and Layla; we are ready to go home already. I heard my cell vibrate and I pulled it out of my top, hiding it under the table.

"I miss you so much, my mother came home she was so sick. Are you feeling well? Are you enjoying yourself? Do you miss me?-Warren" I sighed.

"I miss you a lot, I hate it here, I am feeling fine I didn't eat so I guess it didn't affect me. Cell phones aren't allowed I will text you when I get to my cabin Love Lillian," I sent it and turned it off sticking it back in my top.

I picked at my dinner unsure of what it was; I ate the fruit Layla gave me. "Sorry the cook will be arriving tomorrow, I am not very good at it," the same blonde girl said and I was sure she told us her name. Layla waved her hand and all the fruit turned fresh as everyone dug in all over the dining hall.

"Thank you miss Williams," she called over even though we aren't allowed to use our powers, we had to eat and the fruit needed to be seasoned and fresh so Layla did her thing.

We cleaned our table and walked out of the dining hall, heading to our cabin. "20 minutes until the bond fire," was called and I growled. We locked our cabin door and shut all the blinds as we texted our mates, and Jennifer and Penny made out on Jennifer's bed.

"I swear I wish I did get sick, no cell phones, no fighting, no smoking, no drinking, and no leaving the camp, no nothing. The whole squad will get in trouble if one of us does, and for some reason this camp is like a molov cocktail ready to explode, Lillian" I sent it to Warren laying on my bed seeing my sister and friends doing the exact same as me. I only had to wait four minutes for his message.

"Some stuck up whores there that are self-centered and jealous of you. I love you and can't wait for you to come home so we can take our relationship to the next level. Try and text me when you can and just say the word and I will come and get you-Warren." I sighed he wanted to take our relationship to the next level isn't that sex.

"I will text you when I can, and I doubt there jealous of me. I love you to Warren and miss you a bunch and we will talk when I get home. The bond fire is starting so talk to you later, xoxo Lillian" I got up putting my cell in my bag and walking out seeing dark clouds over head if it rained the week would be ruined. I sat on the log with my friends as everyone began to sing, I looked over to Magenta and Layla and they had a deer in the head lights look, like hell I be singing. Even the villainesses from Arrow high are singing which I find weird, as I shut my mouth and watch the fire thinking of Warren.

"I hope we can all become great friends this week, I do see some new faces. I will call them so they can say a few words about themselves, and they can get asked one question," blondie said in a bubble gum voice.

"Magenta Marks," she called and I snickered as Magenta stood.

"I am a hero, on the cheer squad and that's it," she said.

"Is your hair naturally two colors?" was asked by some ginger girl.

"Yes," she sat like it drained her of all her energy.

"Layla Williams," she called out and I cringed.

"I am also a hero, I am a twin and new to Sky highs cheer squad," she said in a happy voice.

"Is your twin on the squad?" was asked and I sighed.

"Yes she is," she said before sitting down next to me.

"Okay the last for the night Lillian Williams," she called out and I stood like it was going to cost me greatly.

"What," I said rolling my eyes.

"Tell us five things about myself," she said making it hard on me.

"Yes I am the twins of Layla, no shit I am on the squad as per the reason I am here. I rather be home with my mate, I only like my friends and their mates I am not here to make friends. I am here to please, my god mother, my two aunts and mother," I sat not waiting for the question to be asked I felt edgy and odd.

"Who is your mate?" was asked by a girl with black straight hair.

"Warren Peace," I said giving her a dirty look he is mine.

"Wow he is hot, I heard he is crazy, dangerous and-"I growled and she shut her trap before I came over there and punched her. They started singing again so I put in my ear buds and King for a day came on, drowning out there voices. I watched them until I felt Gwen pull out one of my buds, I heard blondie talking.

"Okay lights out in 20 minutes have a super night girls," she said and I was the first to haul ass away from the fire. I waited for the girls to file in I slammed the door. Turning on Gwen "You never mentioned singing, tell me it was a onetime thing," I hissed as Jennifer, Penny Mia and Casey all moved back.

"Chill Lily, and no it's every night. If I told you I figured you three get sick and not show up," she said and I growled and she ran, but Layla stopped me from attacking Gwen.

I changed into black yoga pants and a green sports bra, and lay on my bed taking out my cell and turning it on. A message popped up and I smiled seeing it was from Warren.

"Have fun love, and yes they are every girl should be. I am going out with the boys to get a few drinks, Warren" I rolled my eyes, my hips too big thighs to fat yes everyone should be jealous of that.

"Have fun don't drink too much, I love you they tried to make us sing. Which was not happening I was asked about you, it was a head turner my mate was Warren Peace so scary-Lillian" I sent it and went to brush my teeth; I laid back down seeing his message.

"I won't love, and I am very scary-Warren" I laughed and sent another back.

"Yeah very, I am so scared, I love you its light out so I will text you when I wake up,-Lily" I sent it and waited for his text.

"Sleep well love, I will be thinking of you, Warren" I smiled turning off my cell and falling asleep.

**3:30Am-April 12****th**

I woke to a loud bolt of thunder I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. It was raining so hard the cheer circle was flooded not bond fire sing along tonight. It was a hell of a storm; I sat in bed pulling out my phone.

"Hey Warren, I can't sleep there is a hell of a storm. Hopefully they will cancel camp! Lillian" I sent it and went to go pee, seeing Jennifer and Penny in the same bed, I shook Penny awake and she looked at me.

"When the blonde girl with the bubble gum voice comes in a couple hours, I believe this would get us in a shit load of trouble," I said and Penny kissed Jen's head and crawled into her own bed, those girls. I went to the bathroom I washed my hands before walking back to my bed. I sat a picked up my cell unlocking the screen, seeing another message from Warren.

"I heard about the storm, the roads have closed. Be safe love! I miss you I wish I could come and see you; I didn't think it would be hard since it was only a week. Only hours have gone by and I still can't take it, Warren" I smiled texting him back.

"I miss you too; I know how you feel we are going crazy without you guys here. I better try and get some sleep love you-Lillian" I sent it and covered up it only took a minute before my cell was vibrating.

"Yes you should, I miss you too love talk to you when you wake up again, Warren" I fell asleep soon after.

**6:00am**

I was being shaken awake and I lashed out hitting the person, I heard a familiar voice cry out. I opened my eyes seeing Layla on the floor scowling at me, I shrugged she knew the cost of waking me. I washed my hands and face after I peed, I was brushing my teeth when the blondie came in.

"Good morning get ready for breakfast, than our five mile run," she was dripping wet and I groaned.

"Umm are you joking, it's raining really bad," Penny was the first to say and I was ready to attack, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I knew them to be Magenta's and Layla's, so I didn't toss a fit.

"It's only water girls," she said walking out.

I was pissed as I put my hair up, putting on the very short tang top; with matching cheer shorts we are to wear. I sat tying my Nike's texting Warren, I was so angry.

"Hey Warren, hope work is good. I am so pissed we have to do a file mile hick when it looks like a fucking hurricane out there these people are fucking crazy, Lillian," I waited as the others got dressed in the very same outfit I was wearing.

Three cell phones rang and I answered mine, "Hello Warren," I said in a polite tone.

"Are you fucking kidding me Lillian? The storm is so bad the roads have been closed if any of you girls get hurt they won't be able to get you off the mountain," he bellowed as I pulled the phone from my ear, everyone could hear three male voices yell.

"I am not joking, Gwen was telling the girl it wasn't safe but she ignored us. The cook better have gotten here I am starved," I said I was tired and hungry.

"Do you mean to tell me you haven't eaten since you have been there, and neither have the girls?' he asked his tone deadly.

"I ate an apple at dinner, the cook never showed up he was running late," I said back tracking sometimes I have to watch what I say around Warren.

"I swear to god, if you don't eat today or get hurt or a fucking cold I will tear out that girls intestines and send them to her family because her body won't be found," he said and everyone was looking at us, I was scared it was his two voice thing.

"Warren baby I have to go, I don't want my cell taken. Love you text you soon," I said.

"We love you too, text me very soon," he said hanging up; I turned off my cell putting it in my bag. As we walked out Layla and Magenta worried since their mates are so pissed. We entered the dining hall, soaking wet all the girls are sitting together. We took a sat next to some Arrow high girls, hiding their cells under the table.

"I swear Warren was pissed. Do you think he would really rip out her intestines?" Gwen questioned me and I gave her a look.

"I have no doubts," I said poking the runny eggs with a nasty look. The table had fruit as well as we saw the blonde girl standing up.

"I have no excuse I suck at cooking, the cook as the truck with all the food and still hasn't arrived he is stuck as the roads have closed," she said and I looked to Layla, she touched the fruit and it ripened and looked great.

All the girls ate fruit as they tossed the eggs, we stood and walked out some girls hauling ass to their cabins to hide their cells. The blondie came out with a smile and stood in the heavy down pour with a smile.

"Let's get started, rain can't stop us,' she cheered and I figured she was insane what else could be her problem?

"Why don't we beat her up than tie her up and go back to sleep," I said and Gwen chuckled as did anyone in hearing range as we started running. It was cold as we jogged thick fog was surrounding us, I slipped and five girls went down. Gwen helped me up seeing a gash on my thigh; I cussed checking on the other girls who fell.

"That looks bad," a girl from Lexus high said.

'It hurts worse than it looks," I said as we jogged, I was so tired running through mud and rain hell bent on knocking us girls down. It was windy had to be at least 45mph, I grabbed Layla's hand before she fell.

'Thanks, this is too much I am so cold," she said and I was worried. I haven't had my medication, it was in Willows bag.

"Enough, this is crazy," Miss. Looms yelled out at the blonde lady.

"Well you don't have a say, now if Lady Peace was here she could call it off but not you. You can go back but the Sky high squad has to stay,' she laughed she looked like a rat.

"Her son is my mate, and believe me when he finds out it will be your fucking problem," I called and she looked worried.

We still ran Miss. Looms still ran with us not leaving us with the crazy bitch, she was awesome the other chaperons stayed behind because blondie didn't want too many adult coming with us.

"Miss. Looms any way you can fly home?" I asked her.

"Why honey?' she asked.

"Willow had my medication, I have a bleeding disorder, and am anemia," I said and she stopped dead. "Do you have your cell, call her even if her son or Jet Stream can bring it because this bitch is crazy," she said and I gave a nod of yes.

I had to jump over a fallen log, ten girls behind me a couple fell. We stopped and helped them up; we needed to stick together now. I kept Layla right next to me so she didn't get hurt, she was slipping and I grabbed her. The hill was slick with falling rocks and mud; I was breathing heavy my thigh killing me.

I was happy when we made it to the top of the mountain; my hair was now falling down caked with mud and dirty water. I sat on a rock as the blonde was trying to breath; I rolled my eyes as she walked forward. She was ready to run back down the Massive Mountain, I tripped her and she went flying into the mud. She looked around but not one was saying who did it, I was hoping she fall all the way down. I looked at my thigh, I had a very full first aid kit, and it was dirty and still bleeding. I untied my hand using the black bandana putting pressure, as Miss. Looms was trying to help another girl who got hit by a fallen rock.

"Let's go," she called and I jumped up ready to hit her, when Gwen and some girl held me back.

"Keep it up and your school will be force to leave,' she smiled.

"Is that a fucking promise bitch, you think I give one flying fuck? Hell fucking no you're an insane crazy bitch, and be ready for a massive law suit," I yelled when Magenta chimed in "Hell fucking yeah, my mother is a lawyer and this is un-safe and now you and the camp owners will pay all of us. More to the girls who are hurt," she smiled as the blonde looked worried.

We started back down the mountain it was a fucking disaster, we all fell and slipped I tried to make sure Layla didn't get hurt. I turned to Magenta "Turn into a bird or something and get back to the cabin. Have a thick blanket ready Layla is freezing cold," I said well we are all freezing but I worried for Layla. Magenta was gone from my sight an eagle took off heading down the hill.

I slipped and fell on a rock, I let out a cry as Jennifer and Penny helped me up. We walked back down going very slow, when an idea hit me.

"Jennifer, if you were to go first could you make an ice slid heading right in to camp. So we didn't have to die up here?' I asked her and she smiled raising her hands, she sat on the small patch of ice as all 38 of us girls watched. Blondie was still walking down the mountain with three girls who followed her everywhere.

Jennifer was sliding down pretty fast as Penny and Gwen followed. Mia and the rest of us jumped on it was fucking cold but the rain make it slick, and very fast as we raced down the mountain my arms around Layla. We could see the camp and a group of four females waiting their arms crossed over their chest, we slid right to them as they helped us up.

They checked on the cheerleaders with cusses springing form their lips as I ushered my sister to our cabin. Where I stripped off her wet clothes tossing them in the hamper. Magenta was changed wrapping Layla up with the other girls following her lead. I took off my clothes and started to clean the wound, it stung as Mia cover me from behind.

"Thanks," I said never looking at her; I poured water over it cleaning the blood and mud from it. I poured some hydrogenates peroxide over it and it burned like all hell. I looked up seeing girls cleaning small cuts and stuff; I pulled out my cell waiting for it to turn on.

I snapped a picture the cut was going to get infected; we had been gone six hours. I sent it to my mother, Willow, Josie and Warren, with the message.

"A six hour hike through mud, falling logs rocks wind going over 45 mph. rain that knocked us down every five seconds. This is the worst cut and I don't have my meds." I sent it and started pulling on some panties, and hurried getting dressed careful of my leg.

All the girls sat together under blankets as my cell rang, I answered sitting by Layla and Magenta.

"I am fucking done; you don't have your meds. You're bleeding and it looks bad. I am going to kill that whore as soon as the roads are cleared you better be ready to go. I have to go my mother is calling me, I will text you back," he hung up and I sighed he was mad.

"Girls lunch time," Miss. Looms said as we walked out getting drenched again I had my phone. We sat and ate fruit because that's all there was, my cell rang and I answered it.

"Willow, there is nothing to eat. All the girls are hurt- I can't hear you the phone is cutting out," I said.

"We can't get to you, it is getting bad and it will get worse." The cell signal was dropped and I sighed. The cell tower had to have been knocked down.

Mrs. Blare from Arrow high ran in "I still can't find Linda, are any of you girls willing to help look for her? Thank you Candy for keeping such a good eye on our girls since you refused to let us go," she snapped at blondie. I stood walking forward handing Layla my cell. "You stay," I said walking over pulling my hoodie over my head as the rest of the squad followed me in fact one girl from every squad stayed. But the rest of us followed Mrs. Blare out hoping to find Linda.

**One Am**

We couldn't find her not a trace, Magenta went in to the thick forest but nothing. Where had she gone the last we saw of her she was walking behind blondie and two other girls?

**I hoped you all liked this chapter, please review.**


	12. Camp Pt 2 of 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed last chapter and it will get worse. I think camp will be maybe four chapters because one will be in three different points of view. So I don't own Sky high because I am not Disney, I have not made any money from my writing.**

**Lillian's point of view-April 14****th**

"This storm is getting worse, look," Jennifer said as we all got up, a couple poles are rolling around after being knocked down. The winds messing up the cabins, Layla could feel the wood breaking as she tried to repair it. I figure we all needed to be in one single cabin every girl, from every school. Magenta and I walked out with Miss. Looms telling us to stop; the winds knocked us right down my thigh burning. We stood holding on to the fence pulling our self's to the first cabin, this storm was wrong it felt wrong.

"You two are crazy," Dee said from Arrow high, as they pulled us in. We sat for a minute catching our breath before we could talk. "Okay, we came for a reason, the storm is getting worse, and we all need to move to the dining hall. Layla can't keep fixing things its draining her, so we need to get what we need and head to the dining hall. I will create a cover so your blankets don't get wet," I said and they agreed and started packing.

"We are ready girls," Mrs. Seeder said as we all went to the door; I raised my hand willing the metal into flat sheets covering us. We made it as Arrow high walked into the dining hall we used the same cover for the next hour. Sky high was the very last to arrive in the hall.

The tables tossed put back as girls sat covered on the floor, I sat with my sister. I gave her two Tylenol with some water, we all talked. I got up looking through the back kitchen, we had blondie tied up she was getting on my nerves. I found fruit and that's it, I shut it all in the fridge turning on the generator, walking back out.

Magenta tried to fly out but the storm was getting bad, she came back her arm black and blue and we never asked her again. I watched out the window, the metal bending around the building it was flooding, the metal kept the water from coming in. The clouds midnight black thunder and lightning cracking through the air, the winds going near 65mph. I was getting worried we never found Linda the storm was becoming dangerous and so was the lack of food.

"This storm isn't right," I said out loud and a couple of girls agreed.

I watched my cell sending Warren a message every five minutes. Telling him I was worried, that I missed him so much how a girl has gone missing. I watched for certain girls who showed leader ship, calling them over and I found one from each school.

"Okay you four this storm isn't normal, I think it's a villain but why I can't figure it out. Linda was strong she wouldn't have disappeared, she was taken. I asked for you for because you have shown leadership, it's going to get worse. We need to keep cool heads; the food is low so we have to ration it. I don't want to worry the others yet," I said looking at Dee from Arrow high, Shell from Lumos high, Ally from Lexus, Sarafin from Super high.

"We will help, and I hope your wrong and god help us if you're not," Dee said and we all agreed. I sat back down with my twin my thigh was getting worse so I had changed in to back yoga pants so no one would see. I could feel the effect of not having my meds, but I could deal.

"How are you little flower?" I asked her she smiled.

"I am good, I am scared though will we get out of this?" she asked me and a cold determination shown in my dark green eyes.

"I will make sure you and Magenta get home safe, I promise you Layla and I never have broken a promise," I said and she looked relived beyond anything.

Night was falling and we had to eat so Layla and I grabbed enough fruit. Making it fresh as everyone had an apple and grapes, I gave Magenta my grapes and Layla my apple because she loved them. They tried to refuse but I forced the food on them I saw the four girls I choose, giving their grapes away, I told them keep the apples.

I was watching my phone, Warren never texted me back. No one did and it was killing me, he must be so worried. Layla put her head on my lap she was bundled up; she was fast asleep in the next five minutes. Magenta gave me a look "It's getting worse, I hope the windows hold," she said I held her hand she was the next to fall asleep. I feel asleep around 2 in the morning shutting off my cell, the wind was pounding against the walls as I drifted to sleep.

I heard a noise and got up laying Layla's head on my pillow, I stood up. I grabbed my flash light looking around when I notice the door to the back kitchen was open. I woke up the four girls, pointing at it, we walked forward. When I noticed something, wet marks on the floor, I raised my arm and they collided with it looking down. I walked in first running to the open back door seeing water flooding in; the water was washing away the tracks in the mud. We locked the door running back in; I woke Miss. Looms and dragged her into the back kitchen, as the others came in with their teachers.

"Girls what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Fix said rubbing sleep from her eyes. "We have a problem, I heard a noise so I woke up, and I also woke up some girls. We noticed the very back door open with wet marks, the raining was washing the marks away in the mud," I said and they looked worried.

"What are we going to do?" they said to each other, I rolled my eyes.

"What we are going to do is, wake up all the girls do a fucking head count. Then we tell them everything, they need to know we aren't at school anymore," I said walking out.

"EVERYONE UP, MOVE IT NOW!" I watched every girl shoot to their feet.

"Every one against the wall, I will explain everything. Every school together," I said and they followed my command.

We all counted the girls from our squad; Sky high was all accounted for. When I heard a cry I turned to see Dee, holding a black jacket. "Dee what is it?" I asked her running over.

"Jackie is gone," she said and I racked my brain the girl with black and blue hair was missing, Linda and red hair and nice blue eyes. I didn't know their power so I didn't know if that was a factor in this.

We grabbed all Jackie stuff setting it in her bag; I was worried so very worried. Magenta was holding Layla; I would get her home no matter the cost. "Everyone back to bed, I am on first watch," I called out I gave everyone a fierce look and they headed to bed, Dee sat with me. I watched out the windows, all night and as dawn started to rise I noticed something tied to a pole. I looked at Dee; we watched all night it was there since we first woke up, when Jackie was taken. I stood and so did she, we woke Sarafin , Shell and Ally showing them, putting my finger to my mouth as Miss. Looms walked over, I pulled her away and then I and the girls walked out the back.

The wind had us basically crawling on the floor; I used my power feeling metal in the ground to make sure we didn't fly away with the winds. I couldn't see with the rain and fog, my thighs covered in water as we swam through it, to get to who I guessed was Linda. I felt around for the knots trying to until them, I was shaking with cold but we got her lose. I put two fingers to her neck, but felt nothing and I bowed my head she was a sweet girl. Why would someone hurt her? I grabbed her hand as Dee had the other; we dragged her back, so her parents would have her body to bury. I was crying and I could hear the other girls as well, because when we if we got back in we had to be strong. I was knocked back ten feet, my side hitting a tree, breaking a rib, I yelled out but we moved on. We made it as we stood covered in mud, and god knows what else. We cleaned her body and hair, she was black and blue, and it turned my stomach to see her like this because it could have been Layla with her ginger hair. We grabbed her blanket wrapping her in it, "Get her best friend Megan," I said and Sarafin ran out her legs trembling.

Megan walked in seeing us covered and shivering, but her eyes fell to the body. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees, crying over Linda's body. "I checked her once we got her in, still no pulse Megan, I don't want you to uncover her body. Do you understand me Megan?" I asked her and she gave me a yes.

I stood and we four girls walked away, washing our bodies, face and hair in the sink with cold water. I was freezing by the time Gwen handed me some of my clothes, my thigh had deep purple veins running up my thigh.

"Dear god Lily, its infected bad, your side what happened?" Gwen said and I gave her a look. "Shut it, my sister and friend don't find out understand," I said and she nodded by noon everyone knew we went out in the hurricane to get Linda's body. The teacher for Lexus high came over I guess Linda went there, I was mistaken I thought she went to Arrow high.

"Thank you for getting her, her parents will be happy to at least have her body back," she said than she was gone, as I stroked Layla's hair.

**April 16****th****-four days have passed.**

I was scared now the storm was a hurricane; I have seen it before near Orange beach. It was mid-day and all the girls are doing some exercise while I am talking to Ally, Shell, Dee and Sarafin and Crystal. We needed medical supplies; I looked at blondie as I asked "Is the medical cabin stocked?" I asked as she looked up, yes we untied her and I explained she wasn't in charge anymore so if she wanted to stay untied she shut her trap.

"Yes," was all she said so I found multiple Ziploc bas's the large ones. I grabbed my flashlight this was going to suck, the winds picked up every day, we saw ice on the windows and some snow. Magenta French braided my long hair, and then moved on to the other girls. Layla was worried as she understood what we are about to do, but she was getting sick and so are a couple other girls. I stood my squad coming over giving me hugs, telling me I am crazy.

"Girls, none of you have to come, shit I am not sure if even I will come back. Understand if you come you chance not coming back, my twin is sick so I am willing to take the risk," I said looking at the other five girls who wanted to go.

"I am with you Lily," Dee said coming forward with a long spool of thick rope.

"Shit, I am with you," Shell and Ally said walking forward.

"There are sick people and it's do or die, and we aren't about to die," Sarafin said walking over.

"I understand but you'll need help to carry more back," she said as we walked forward towards the back. "Lillian please I am fine," Layla said I looked to Mia and Magenta and they held her back, I never said a word just walked out. This was me but when I was with Warren it was different I became what he wanted, but that was going to change if he wanted to be with me. Miss. Looms and the other adults tried to get us to stay but we had to do this, they needed to be here with the girls.

"This is going to suck, tie this to the metal pole right there," I said pointing to the thick metal pole under the massive fridge. Mrs. Fix tied it with a complicated looking knot; I opened the door and walked out. I was slammed into the door we went to the floor, crawling trying to stay below the fucking massive rain it hurt as I hit our skin at the fast rate it hit us. I couldn't see for shit, but knew the general direction we are headed.

I could feel the girls crawling next to me, as we trudged through the mud, broken wood and trees everywhere, making it hard on us. But this building was closer the cheer circle but it felt like an eternity, as a tree came right at us I grabbed the girl next to me and rolled to the right fast it went sailing by us. Great even the trees are against us, as we get caught in a think and flooded patch of mud. Dee helped me out and I was fuming mad, I knew coming here was a bad idea. The snow and hail started, our fingers feeling like ice. Time seemed to fly by we never really knew until we got back how much had gone by.

We opened the cabin door, we all had to push to close it but we did. As we got to work after all the crawling and freezing cold snow and wind I was happy to see it was fully stocked. We loaded up taking as much as we could, sticking the stuff in our back packs. I looked around Crystal turned back only a minute into the journey she was as thin as me, I knew she would turn back and it was cool with me.

"Let's wait a few minutes, rest first," I said and we all sat together freezing.

"You think Crystal got back, I mean we were feet from the door," I said and they looked at me.

"Yeah, I meant we were five feet from the door," Dee said blowing into her hands. We sat talked just relaxing, before I stood ready to head back.

We flung the door open; the wind took off the door sending it into the forest. We could see things flying through the air tree branches and dabree, so we got low to the floor, none of really able to use our powers with the lack of sleep, food and everything else. I felt for metal using my energy, so we wouldn't fly away we had tied the rope to a sturdy wooden beam, using the rope to find our way back. I stood grabbing the rope we had to get over this bitch of a roof off one of the building's, I stopped they all bumped into me.

I saw something, moving but it had a human shape I got as close to Dee grabbing her hand, as she grabbed Ally's, ally got Shell's, than Shell grabbed Sarafin's. "I saw someone," I screamed in her ear, I felt her nod.

We moved forward if one of was taken we would stop them person, or die trying. As we got knocked down, landing in mud we moved on when I saw a wooden pole heading straight at me. If I moved we would all be hurt hitting the broken wooden roof on either side of us. It was massive so even if we dropped to the floor we would still get hit, this was going to suck.

A dark figure was in front of me not close enough to touch, but the figure was dominating. I tried to see the pole but the figure stopped it, it slammed into the figure. And the dark figure came back slamming into me something hit my face, I screamed in pain. I flew back from the force, it was painful to say the least I think the person who stopped the pole when they were slammed back their shoulder hit me in the face. But why stop it from hitting us, they are taking girls and beating them to death. I guess they want to kill us personally; no pole or tree would be able to do it. This was too much to take; I was shaking as we tried to get over the roof. We never let go of each other's hands the wind was harsh hitting us, hail whacking us from the sky.

But we made it as Miss. Looms pulled us inside, we fell back to the floor shaking. We pulled out medication and stuff from our bags, nothing wet sealed in Ziploc bags. I stood and Miss. Looms looked at my eye, it hurt like hell as she flushed out my eye with cold water, I tried not to yell and scream but sounds did come out.

**One hour later**

We walked back to the dining area, with all the bags; I was half way clean with clean clothes on. Crystal was crying because she didn't help. "Crystal, it's no big deal, it was best you stayed anyway," I said and she looked a bit better.

We gave out medication cleaned wounds; I gave Layla and Magenta some Nyquil both had a fever. After every one was taken care of, and we all sat Layla and Magenta went crazy over seeing my face well half of it was covered in a massive bruise.

"Okay there was someone out there with us; they stopped a pole from smashing us. Why I have no clue, I figure he wants to kill us personally, maybe he hates cheerleaders," I said and everyone was scared now. But we all are and with very good reason, it was going on the fifth day here, it took us seven hours to leave and help the other girls. I curled up with my friends Gwen, Mia and Casey, trying to clean my leg; Layla was knocked out from Nyquil. I thought Magenta was sleeping until I felt her hand in mine, as I tried not to cry afraid Layla would wake up the flash light was on my leg.

"Why didn't you tell me, this is bad," Magenta said, I was feeling ill but pushed it back down. "Sorry didn't want to worry you," was all I said. I was sleeping on and off for the next couple hours, I woke fully around eight in the morning.

"There is enough food for today and maybe tomorrow, if we only eat once," Dee said helping me up Magenta took my place with Layla. We walked and sighed, this was looking bad but two days, maybe help would come.

"Okay girls listen up, the girls will pass out something to eat, but be careful, because after tomorrow we have nothing," I said and everyone looked somber.

The day was horrid I made Magenta and Layla eat mine again like every day, I had a couple grapes. Layla was pale and Magenta was coughing, the day passed as most slept.

**Seven days have passed-April 23****rd**

I heard a noise and got to my feet, grabbing Dee and Sarafin, we ran to the very back. I saw a tall guy clad in all black running with someone over his shoulder. I didn't think I just ran knowing they saw him to, but he had a head start. But we followed slowly but the weather let up as we followed it was bad, but we could get through it. I was scared I could feel it bubbling inside me, like boiling acid. A cabin we didn't see the man, he had time to hurt her so we ran; we knew he had her for over two hours before we reached the cabin. I raised my hand and the metal hinges came off the door fast and we ran in. I saw a couple people, I couldn't tell male from female, but out of my good eye I saw Jackie tied to a chair, and Crystal on the floor bleeding, her face black and blue. As the biggest guy bent down to grab her. I tackled him sending us across the bed landing hard into the wall. I kicked and heard a male groan of pain, ha-ha I grabbed a lamp and smashed his head. As all but one took off the other guy was going after Jackie as us three girls went after him, I grabbed a spoon.

"Well the little girl wants to play," the voice was familiar, but not.

"Your voice," I said as he lunged at me.

**Okay another chapter finished, please review there is another two chapters. One from Lillian's point of view and one from four other points of view.**


	13. Warned!

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for Falling Hard; I am glad people like it. So I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my writing. I do own Lillian though she is based off of my oldest daughter, so pretty. This chapter isn't my cup of tea so be warned it isn't to bad, I did try though.**

**Warren's point of view**

I hated that it had to come to this having to show her she wasn't safe without me. I was waiting on Blight to show at my work, and once he did our plan would move forward. I knew all about the cheer camp the damping dome so the girls couldn't use their powers, the whole no cell use. We did all the research before they even left, I was saddened to find out they weren't told about all the things. I was getting angry he was taking too long as Dice and the boys showed all with the same dark look on their faces.

"Where is your friend we need to leave soon and why is he coming?" Dice was the first to ask me and I just punched him sending him across the room, I watched as he got up.

"Shut your mouth, he is here. And it is none of your business why he is here," I hissed as they tossed their stuff in my truck, we had to get to the mountain. Stupid bitch should have just stayed here, but her mother had to make her leave. She wanted to stay and be with me she even told her mother, she loved me and she was mine. And now we have to show her and her sister, friends everybody they shouldn't have gone. Blight was standing in the door way watching us and I walked over pulling the large man in to the space I had set up for him, it was plush. He sat closing his eyes as four men appeared Angelo, Brandon, and Dice and myself stood in front of me our exact copies don't want people thinking it was us.

"We will be back in 7 days give or take a day," I walked out he heard me, as the four guys walked out with me.

"Get in," I said and the real versions of us, got in and I drove off leaving the copies to do the works of making sure people saw them. Giving us an alibi as I drove seeing her text message pop up, I gave a slight smile.

"I miss you a lot, I hate it here, and I am feeling fine I didn't eat so I guess it didn't affect me. Cell phones aren't allowed I will text you when I get to my cabin Love Lillian," she would learn her place very soon, and it would show her I would protect her. I sent a message back as I drove none of us guys talking; we had it planned weeks before they even left. Brandon was just as bad as us when it came to our mates, and he was a key part of the plan. As we got to the cabin around two in the morning it was about ten miles from their camp. I had texted Lillian and she texted back, I hated being away from her.

She was concerned I would get drunk, and I wasn't very scary but I think if ever found out things her mind would change. I have killed for the sick pleasure in it watching the light leave a person's eyes knowing I had all the control.

**3:30 Am**

"Hey Warren, I can't sleep there is a hell of a storm. Hopefully they will cancel camp! Lillian" I was looking at her picture as the message popped up. Brandon was in a rage and the weather turned dark, winds picking up to 50 mph thunder and lightning, lighting up the dark sky. She wanted to come home to me and I wanted her home so I could have her in bed with me.

"I heard about the storm, the roads have closed. Be safe love! I miss you I wish I could come and see you; I didn't think it would be hard since it was only a week. Only hours have gone by and I still can't take it, Warren" I sent her the message, I would take great pleasure in what was about to happen to all these bitches.

"I miss you too; I know how you feel we are going crazy without you guys here. I better try and get some sleep love you-Lillian" she only took a minute to text me back and it was better if her pathetic ass didn't fucking make me any madder than I already am. I texted her back "Yes you should, I miss you too love talk to you when you wake up again, Warren" I sent it a dark scowl on my face, as the boys sat and watched me.

"She said they are going crazy without us," I sneered and I knew she missed me, but I didn't see the other girl's texting their mates so they had to be dealt with first.

"Oh yeah, I can tell I haven't got a text from my mate in hours, but Lillian sure seems to miss you. I will have to show my little bird who is the boss," Dice was the first to say.

"I agree Magenta hasn't texted me in hours, but fuck Warrens mate can muster up the time to text him," Brandon spat in anger, and I smiled I already knew I had the very best of them all.

"Well let's start with Layla and Magenta; they seem to need a hard lesson. They think they are better than us that we have no control, I see my Lillian texting me but where are your girls?" I asked.

"Well than we start with Layla, she didn't really seem to care when she was leaving either, than Magenta is next. Lillian was the one upset and crying because she was leaving, now she is a good girl she just needs a small push," Angelo said and we smiled as the weather picked up.

"Hey Warren, hope work is good. I am so pissed we have to do a file mile hike when it looks like a fucking hurricane out there these people are fucking crazy, Lillian," I was taking a piss when her message lit up my screen, I growled the winds were at 68mph and it was very dangerous but it did help our plans. But I still felt rage bellow out at the thought of her getting sick.

I called her in front of the guys I waited she answered before the end of the first ring. "Hello Warren," her voice sweet and hypnotic.

"Are you fucking kidding me Lillian? The storm is so bad the roads have been closed if any of you girls get hurt they won't be able to get you off the mountain," I yelled I heard her intake of breath hearing me so upset.

"I am not joking, Gwen was telling the girl it wasn't safe but she ignored us. The cook better have gotten here I am starved," she said and I hoped she was mistake in her words, she better have eaten she was already too skinny.

"Do you mean to tell me you haven't eaten since you have been there, and neither have the girls?" I growled out my hand clenching the rail, breaking the wood with the force I was using.

"I ate an apple at dinner, the cook never showed up he was running late," she tried to say but I felt it rage burning hot rage came from my core.

"I swear to god, if you don't eat today or get hurt or a fucking cold I will tear out that girls intestines and send them to her family because her body won't be found," I saw through my clenched teeth trying not to scare her yet.

"Warren baby I have to go, I don't want my cell taken. Love you text you soon," she said with love and a soft voice, she sounded so sad.

"Layla wasn't happy but she hardly said anything," Dice growled and Brandon looked crazy at that moment.

"Magenta said to come and get her, but that was it no I love you nothing" Brandon said in a forced voice. I knew they loved us we are their mates it's just this place but once the whores see its unsafe it won't be a problem. We got ready to head out the weather would calm a bit around us so we could deal with some sluts.

**Dice's point of view**

I was watching for a certain girl I was soaked as Warren stood next to me, and I was jealous he had Lillian. Who seemed to worship him, she gave in to his every whim, Layla did but she was acting up like a child and now to give her a little scare. I was watching Lillian helping her sister; Lillian had blood pouring down her slender thigh. Layla was shaking from the cold as her sister held her small hand, as they hike up the mountain.

We four watched Lillian and Layla talking to Miss. Looms than walk off, we couldn't hear what they had said. Lillian jumped over a huge fallen log as she helped the girls who fell like idiots. I saw her she had the same hair as Layla, her body almost the same as well this would be fun. They reached the very top and rested this was taking way to long, it had been hours. We watched Magenta fly away than the girls made an ice slide to camp, Lillian was sure smart. But the girl I was looking for was walking with the blonde Warren wanted dead. I moved behind them as she was trailing behind, I spun her to face me. I hit her hard and her small body hit the mud, I grabbed her hair dragging her into the forest heading for the cabin.

**20 minutes later**

Warren tossed her slack body on the bed walking away, his phone was going off. He came back even more pissed showing us a picture of his sweet girl; her leg looked bad really bad. And we all agreed she didn't deserve it she showed such love and she didn't want to be here like the other two pathetic waste of spaces known as our mates.

"She wants to come home; she doesn't have her medication my mother had it. So we need to hurry and send our messages before she becomes very sick," Warren said as Angelo and I tied the ginger to the bed.

She was coming around and I sat next to her Warren put the black cloth bag over her head, she couldn't see us at all. But her long ginger hair was all over the place. We all saw a girl who made us think of our mate, Warren was the last to find his because no one compared to Lillian. I could hear the stupid girls cry's picking up, I smiled there wouldn't be any talking just in case we could be taking a girl from Sky high. I traced her breast with my hand, small just like Layla's, I wouldn't kill her just have some fun.

"Please no, stop," her voice was annoying I hit her and she was whimpering like a dog. I motioned for Brandon; he gave me my blade as I dragged it over her pale skin making her shirt fall off in shards. I cut off her bra Angelo and Warren removed her pants, and with one tug her panties are on the floor. Her body is shaking and it turned me on, but it wasn't enough. I hit her, the loud echo of skin on skin contact went through the air, but I didn't stop I hit her until she wasn't crying but bleeding over the blanket. I was getting so hard as I beat her, causing her pain for everything she had done. The ropes cutting her skin as I bite her nipple making the blood follow I slapped her face with my dick as the other boys joined in all but Warren.

"Please no," she said in a small hurt voice full of pain; I didn't see any pale skin left. I laughed tugging off my jeans and spread her thighs apart; I pulled her hair as I shoved my cock into her. I was going as hard and fast as I could her small cries of pain was music to my ears. As I hit her some more my fist was getting tired,her blood flowing over my thighs, I was close I pulled out cumming over her small tits.

"Your turn," I said as Angelo and Brandon, tore her small ass up. Brandon was slamming into her ass as Angelo had her snatch, both beating her she wasn't moving or crying anymore as they both came on her tits and ass. Warren just watched he checked her pulse she was dead, I didn't want to kill her but its all Layla's fault. We untied her tossing her dead body under the bed, Brandon was up next and I was having a great time here.

**Angelo's point of view**

This is all going to my plan, I have my own side plans going on they think I am their friend. But no I was giving them what they needed to kill the girls, pushing them over the edge. I wanted what one of them had and I would get her. She would be happy with me, not with him he was the mastermind behind the plan he would end up killing her in his anger.

**Brandon's point of view**

It has been two day since we have taken the ginger she lasted one day. But I found the perfect girl she had hair like Magenta, we head to the cabin the girls are in. the storm even worse as my anger was flaring up. The cell tower was knocked down and I paid with a severe beating from Warren, now his Lillian couldn't text him. We saw the back door as we walked up it wasn't locked as me and Warren walked in his eyes seeking out his mate. I saw her, Magenta and Layla curled around her, from the flashing lighting we could see Lillian was very pale with sweat running down her leg. Warren looked pained seeing her like this but she was protecting her sisters.

I picked up the sleeping girl with very gentle hands and we walked out. I stepped on something and I Warren turned seeing his mate wake, getting up she was powerful we had no doubts. We moved faster heading out the back down hiding in the forest seeing her and two other girls looking out and seeing nothing.

"Let's hurry she was limping, and she didn't look well," Warren snarled as we ran through the forest. Now this little thing was going to last, so my rage would. Dice and Angelo met us they had the ginger tying her dead body to a pole. We walked into the cabin, as Angelo touched my shoulder point at the chair or bed. And I helped tie her to the bed for the time being she would wake soon. And she did with a screaming fury; Dice punched her she let out a loud cry, her head hitting the bed railing. I tore her clothes off with need. Her body also similar to my mates, but her breasts a bit larger which was better. Warren pulled me off her before I could shove my cock in her mouth, dragging me to the extra room.

"Don't kill her Brandon, you can beat her and fuck her nasty ass raw but no killing. I am going to see if they took the gingers body," Warren said than he was gone his eyes red in his anger, the rain wouldn't bother him. It would evaporate before it hit him, I walked out smiling. Seeing Dice and Angelo messing with her, Angelo was playing with her breast, Dice with his finger in her pussy blood already on their hands. I climbed on lifting her thighs as she was already screaming as I shoved my hard cock deep in her ass. She tried to move but it was stupid of her, I hit her across her face. Spitting several times on her ugly ass face as she had the mask on to cover her eyes we wanted to see their faces and the terror on them. I was shoving myself deep in her using so much force I heard a crack as I broke her tail bone. Dice was fingering her pussy hard, his other hand choking her, he moved on top of her ramming his cock in her as Angelo was forcing this cunt to suck him off.

After we finished Dice dragged her into the bathroom and we followed. Dumping her into the tub he held his cock as he pissed on her face, I laughed doing the very same but aiming for her tits Angelo got in sticking his dick in her pussy shooting his piss into her nasty pussy. As he turned on the water rinsing the cum from her body and pussy, we didn't need to smell the skank.

I tied her to the chair covering her body, and then we ignored her waiting for Warren to come back. We sat with just our boxers on, we might want to play again, and her body was broken blood poured from her pussy and body.

Warren walked in motioning us to the room, so she didn't hear.

"Lillian and a couple girls got the body," he said with pride.

"Is Lillian okay man, was she hurt?' Dice asked we all had a soft spot for that girl.

"She was a tree hit her in the ribs," he said in a demented voice. "We watch them and I get someone who bares some resemblance to her," he said.

"Why haven't you touched the two others, I mean yeah you beat him them just fine but fucking them is out," Angelo said and Warren turned to him.

"I don't need a nasty smelling whore, I will have my Lillian soon," he said knocking Angelo out with one hit and we backed away from Warren.

**April 16****th**** fourth day**

**Warren's point of view**

We leave Brandon and Angelo with the girl; I left them their beating the crap out of her laughing. The storm was at its worse and I see Lillian and a few other girls crawling over a roof. What had she been doing she has a backpack on her body looked worse, but I see it a massive pole coming right at her. She would get hurt either way so I run over the wind giving me some fucking problems as the pole hits me. I slide back hitting her I heard her cry out in pain and I smile.

I vanished after tossing the pole to the left, she was looking around. Talking but the wind made it impossible to hear as I make my way over to Dice. But I didn't have a fucking chance to get the one girl with the very same color hair as her.

**April 23****rd**** seven days**

I opened the back door with Dice and Angelo, I was looking for the girl and there she was cuddled with another it was freezing in here. I stopped walking over seeing Lillian her lips blue her sister and Magenta curled around her and it broke my heart seeing her like this. I walked away afraid she would wake; I got the girl and walked out when Brandon for the second time made a noise. I ran knowing she was awake; her catching me wasn't part of the plan as we ran to the cabin. I had a bad feeling she was following me, I pulled my hood over my face as did the others. I dropped the cunt on the floor kicking her in the face twice, her face was bleeding and the swelling was instant. I picked her small body up she was shaking crying hard, I hit her hard over and over. Her back and chest letting out my anger, we didn't have much time, Brandon and they took her from the floor Dice buried his dick in her mouth fucking it her head slamming in to the head board. Angelo and Brandon filling her loose holes, I watched as they had their way with her body, but not cumming on her.

Dice kicked her in the chest and she flew into the wall as Angelo passed me. I felt the smallest touch and I bent to pick her up, to snap her neck. The door flew across the room and their stood my angel her hair blowing her eyes pure silver as she tackled me and it hurt like a bitch. We slammed into the wall with such force, she kicked me in my very hard cock, before I knew what happened she smashed the lamp over my head. Pride filled me but she was much stronger than even I knew, I called them back leaving Brandon to them. I hope he got out or it is him we kill, this wasn't over but we had to make a run for it.

**Okay I hated this chapter but here it is, review please!**


	14. Warren burns a door

**Hello here is the four part of camp, and I am very sorry if I offend anyone with the last chapter. I got ideas from a friend and put it in; when I didn't get a review I got a little worried. But here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Lillian's point of view**

**April 23****rd****-seven days**

I tackled the guy, jamming the metal spoon deep into the shoulder. He kicked me off in pain, he got up knocking Dee and Sarafin out they fell to the floor. I was up rushing him into the dresser, I slipped on something wet, and I fell in blood. I used the bed to get up as he tackled me, I screamed as he tore my shirt off. His hands grabbing my breast with force, his tongue forced itself into my mouth. He hit me hard and I kicked and screamed as he hand pulled my shorts off, his hands rubbing my vagina. Dee came from know where tackling him off, I grabbed a piece of wood hitting him with it.

He jumped out the window, I looked down my breast, thighs and inner thighs they nasty looking dark bruising. I sat looking at Jackie and Michelle I crawled over and thank you lord they both had a pulse. My world was spinning and I didn't think I would last another three days without my medication.

"Jackie can you hear me its Lillian," I said in a soft voice, touching her face, she had a shirt on. And I didn't want to stay and wait for them to come back, I heard Dee waking Michelle and some sobbing. Jackie was stirring and I smiled, she wrapped her arms around me as I helped her up, Sarafin helping her up as well.

"Jackie and Michelle we have to go now, we don't want to be here when they come back," I said as we made our way back to the cabins. The weather picked up hard core as we came closer to the cabins, the winds knocked us right down but I pulled and half carried Jackie through the mud and broken pieces of wood. I had a lace bra on freezing, my shirt on the floor of the cabin which pissed me off that was Warren's shirt. I would never get all this mud off me; I shoved Sarafin and Jackie in the door holding on helping Dee and Michelle. As the teachers closed it behind us, I fell to the ground "Get Jackie and Michelle's blankets now," I barked and I was surprised they ran off to do it.

Layla and the girls rushed in her face red from crying, I gave her a pleading look. "I am sorry Layla, I never meant for you to think I was taken," I said helping wrap the two girls as we walked into the dining hall having them sit by me in the far corner. I was out of clothes but Shell ran over with one of hers, it was baggy and I slipped it on.

"Thanks Shell," I said sore from everything, I could feel the infection I was slipping in and out of the dark mist. I rubbed Layla's hair as she was burning up; I was up getting her something to take bringing some for Magenta as well. We had been gone for the whole day, and that hurt me even more they thought we had been taken. I couldn't sleep the feeling of sweat, cold feeling sick my body felt on fire. I was shaking so badly and not from cold, but yes I was very cold.

"Don't leave me again please," I couldn't see Layla, but I knew her voice.

"I won't," I said as she fell back to dream land, where none of this shit was going down. I sat in the dark my chest hurting, I pulled out my cell turning it on. I waited seeing my screen saver come on it was of me and Warren, sitting on the bench in my backyard on Christmas. I missed him so much he wouldn't have let any of this happen, but now when he finds out I was almost raped his anger would know no bounds.

I sent him a text "Another update on camp life and the way it sucks. We got Jackie and Michelle back, still feeling bad we didn't get Linda back before she passed. I can see they have been beaten and raped no real man does that. I am feeling ten times worse after finding them; I had to tackle the biggest person. Then they all left only one stayed he hurt Sarafin and Dee, he tackled me to the ground. Now keep calm he ripped off my shirt, it hurt so bad when he fondled my breast, he kissed me forcing his tongue in my mouth his hand well you can imagine. I am scared," I sent it and sighed scrolling through my pictures," giving a small smile.

**April 26****th**** –tenth day**

This was the worse ten days of our lives, this last two days the storm was almost finished. We had no food and we have been scared since rocks and trees coming through the windows. But with the storm clearing that was a great sign.

"Everyone get your shit together the storm has clear, and I have a feeling they are on their way for us," I said my stuff all packed it was all wet in my bag. I had on shorts and Shell's top nothing else. I could barely move but I pushed on fighting it every step of the way. We set all our bags by the door, Jackie and Michelle fully clothed their bodies healing. We talked through most nights they have told Dee, myself, Sarafin, Shell and Ally what all happened. I punched through the wall in my anger; I swear they are the vilest men. I was disgusted by what they did to Jackie and Shell, to urinate on a female is disgusting.

"Okay have we exchanged cell numbers, we are like a large family now," I said and they all said yes as we sat and waited.

We sat and talked waiting we have missed three days of school that would be some work to make up. "So when my boyfriend shows up, don't be scared he wouldn't hurt you," I said and some still looked scared after everything we have been through.

I was scared of Warren but I also loved him so much, he was my mate my other half. I was standing near the very back not able to really move and I didn't want to show weakness right now. I watched Layla sleeping next to Magenta, a few other girls sleeping. Jackie and Michelle with me along with Dee, Shell, Ally and Sarafin. I watched out the window I couldn't be seen but I could see out just fine. I was now sitting my legs couldn't bare my weight right now, I was worried I had to have lost major weight, using my powers all the physical work and I haven't eaten more than ten grapes in nine days.

I saw two buses coming, but what really caught my eye was the dark red and black mustang driving very fast through the mud. A large truck behind it, I sighed seeing a very pissed off looking Warren running. The doo flew across the room it was burnt pretty badly, his tall muscled body filled the small door way.

"Warren," I said my voice very weak, his head snapped to me his eyes moved over my body. His body started to shake with rage as he walked over, the girls I was sitting with all moved back in fear at the power and anger he was showing. Fire was in his eyes as they turned pure red, his body had thick black smoke coming off it as he walked.

"I told you don't be afraid of Warren, he won't hurt you girls," I said my head resting on the wall. I watched Dice, Angelo and Brandon all run in, I pointed to the wrapped bundles on the floor. They gave me a pained look, walking over waking their mates. Layla wrapped her arms around Dice crying as did Magenta but she was hugging Brandon. The Commander, Jet Stream, Hurricane, Sprite (Mom) and Lady Peace, Morgana along with Dr. Spex and his wife Nurse Spex. Parents ran in and girls screamed in loud voices, as they saw their parents, Dee's mother came over with a tall biker looking dude.

"Dee, my girl," her father said picking her up swinging her around. "Be careful, she broke a rib I think," I said and he looked at me.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I be dead we all be dead," she said and her father walked to close and Warren growled standing in front of me. "I wasn't going to hurt her, just thank her," he said and I smiled. "No thanks are needed sir," I said as the Commander was calling Attention.

"Okay, we need to move the parents to one side, the doctor needs to have a look at the girls to see who needs medical attention the fastest," Uncle Steve said.

"Jackie, Michelle, Layla and Magenta and in that order go first," I said giving my uncle a look and he understood, I was taking charge this once. I watched as Dr. Spex looked over the girls in that order as the commander took them to the buses to be taken to the hospital. I watched Dice carry Layla out then Brandon was next carrying out Magenta; I looked at the blanket covering half my body.

"Okay Gwen you have a little infection," he said as Will wrapped her and carried her out looking at me I nodded my head. Penny, Mia and Jennifer had a cold. Layla and Magenta with four others had bronchitis. Shell, Ally, and Sarafin all will be having to stay in the hospital too, with a concussions.

I was thankful Michelle and Jackie didn't have lasting damage, with some mental health they would overcome this.

"Okay, you are all that's left Lillian," My mother said coming closer I held up my hand Dee checked out her rib was taped and she could go home, with some mental health numbers so she could talk about things. She stood by my side my mother stopped, I was shaking so badly.

"Please stand Lillian, no one here will hurt you," Lady Peace said and I looked at Warren. "I can't stand, in fact I can't move," I said my voice a harsh whisper. Warren bowed his head his body shaking worse than before, he walked forward.

"Can I remove the blanket and pick you up, I won't hurt you, Love," he said and I gave him a nod of yes. He stepped back when he saw my waist and legs, I could see my ribs and my leg had deep purple veins moving over my thigh and stomach. I had sweat running down my body, my skin so pale it looked translucent.

"Uncle there is a cabin, about ten miles straight from that back door, I suggest you go have a look," I said and he ran out with Hurricane. "Warren, why don't you go outside, you don't need to hear what the doctor says," I said, not looking at him.

"Yeah that isn't about to be happening Lillian," he said as he picked me up, I pulled away and he raised his brow. "I am sorry Warren," I said his very warm arms picking me up, I moaned at the warmth trying to cuddle further into him.

"Mr. Peace you'll have to hold her by her under arms letting her body be straight up," nurse Spex said and I didn't like that idea.

He did as he was asked it made my body hurt worse, I started crying for the very first time. She told Warren to hold me for one minute as her husband took her place looking me over.

"How much did she weight coming here?" he asked and Warren was the very first to answer. "115 pounds," he said and the doctor stepped back.

"She weighs 97 pounds, she has multiple broken ribs. Her eye should be fine she has a concussion, bruising over her chest area and vaginal. Your infection needs to be handled now or you could lose some of you intestines and leg he said rushing over.

"How much have you eaten in this last ten days? Have you used your powers? I know you're powerful so I am asking," he said and I looked to Dee.

"She has eaten ten grapes in the last nine days and two apples the very first day we got here. She has been using her powers since we got here, she had metal holding the water from coming in. when we went and got medical supplies and Linda's body she used the metal in the ground so we didn't fly away," Dee said as Megan walked in with a beautiful Ginger.

"That explains it she used her weight to fuel her power, trying to save you all. She needs the hospital now," he said.

"I have a fucking question, why does she have bruising over her thighs, breast and vaginal areas?" Warren said.

"The guy she fought after the other fled, tore her shirt off trying to rape her," Dee said and Warren almost dropped me in his anger.

"Thank you for bringing her body back, she has healing powers she has a very faint pulse. She won't remember anything except right before she was taken but she will live," Linda's mother said trying to come close but Warren bundled me to his chest.

"I feel really bad," I said I fell into the dark black mist letting it take me away.

**Okay another chapter finished sorry again of I offended any one with the last chapter.**


	15. Out of the hospital

**Hello everyone, I have been in a slump with my writing with Dangerous Love and Falling hard. I won't delete them and I will finish them, I had a couple more ideas for two more Sky high stories that I came up with when I was doing What If? Because they follow more like that story, but I am unsure of I should even write them. Well Disney owns Sky High and I do don't so no money is being made from my writing.**

**Lillian's point of view**-**April 31****st**

I sat in my hospital bed doing work from school, Warren was at work. I had been in here for days and I would be able to leave today, the whole sixth floor had cheerleaders taking over the rooms. Warren had to go in for at least a couple hours every day, and I was happy when he did. He watched my every move while I was in here he even tried to help me shower and use the restroom. I understood he cared but I wasn't dead, Dice, Angelo and Brandon all came and saw me bringing flowers. I felt bad Brandon had crashed his car, his face was so messed up Warren growled and gave him a dark evil look every time he showed up.

Layla and the rest have been released I was the very last to be able to leave the hospital. I only gained back five pounds I was 100 pounds now, and Warren when he thought I wouldn't notice had such a heart broken look on his face. He stroked my hair as he lay in my hospital bed I cuddled into his chest, feeling safe from everything. I was finished my work setting it in the green folder to turn in on Monday, I was so tired but sleep hardly came without nightmares from cheer camp. I looked at the clock it was ten in the morning and I felt better, as my mother and the doctor came in smiling.

"Okay, you can go," Dr. Spex said undoing my I.V. I got up and dressed. As me and my mother walked out heading to the car, I wasn't supposed to be released until later. We drove home I needed a shower I think I will go see Warren at work.

"I will be home around eight tonight Lillian," she said as she walked me to the door. I walked in heading upstairs to shower walking into my room I started removing my clothes tossing them in the hamper. I walked into my bathroom turning on the hot water, stepping in letting the water hit my skin. I still had black and blue bruising covering my body and face; they will take much longer to fade. I washed my long hair twice than letting the conditioner sit for five minutes while I washed my body. I turned off the water getting out feeling much better; I dried my body running the towel through my hair.

I brushed my teeth before I started brushing my long hair, it needed it. I walked out heading to my bed were I had set some clothes out; I sat pulling on some panties and bra. I lay down for a few minutes, before I put on some lotion. I pulled on my green tank top and a pair of wide black pants with black flip flops. I didn't wear any jewelry my hair down near dry; I grabbed the blow drier and finished it. Pulling on my black beanie and my glamour kills hoodie before walking down stairs, getting a water bottle before I started walking to Warren's work. I locked the door putting on my sunglasses, this would be a surprise I just hope he didn't get mad. I saw the building packed but that was normal, I opened the door walking in seeing the lobby filled with people talking or reading magazines. Layla and Magenta both at school, it was one I would see them by four.

I walked through the glass door, seeing Warren with a black tank top his work shirt open faded jeans on. I even loved he wore combat boots, his wallet chain hanging down his left side as he worked on a Honda accord. All the boys never notice I walked in, they all had cars to work on I walked and sat behind Warren he never heard me.

"Good afternoon Warren," I said and he jumped hitting his head on the hood of the car. He turned seeing me sitting watching him, he gave me a smile before he bent down between my thighs. I touched his cheek as he kissed me it was always so warm when we kissed, he pulled back.

"I thought you were being discharged tonight? Did your mother drop you off? I missed you even though I just saw you a few hours ago," he said not touching me with his dirty hands.

"The doctor let me go early and no I went home and showered before I walked here, I wanted to see you. I missed you too Warren," I said pouring love into every word.

"Lillian you could have called me, I would have left and brought you here myself. I don't want you walking by yourself, you need rest, you have school and work on Monday," he said and I sighed curling up on the sofa he had put in for when I came to see him. He kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep; I was so tired from the walk.

**Four in the afternoon**

I rubbed my eyes as I started to wake up from my nap; I was covered with Angelo's jacket it smelled nice. I saw Warren working on another car as I set the jacket down next to me. I stood up my body hurt, I put my hand on Warrens back he turned giving me a smile. "Love, you look so tired are you in any pain?" he asked me concern coloring his voice.

"I am tired but yes my body hurts," I sighed my curly hair in disarray; I pulled it into a messy bun. "I will close the shop early we can go to my place and relax," he said kissing my lips for a brief moment. "No Warren, we can stay here, I don't want you to close the shop because of me," I said and his face softened, he gave a slight chuckle as he washed his hands and arms.

"I would close the shop for good if you asked me too. But I want to leave around six anyways, I want to hold you in my bed," he said his hands on my face his warm, hands very gentle with the bruising on my face. I relished his touch I leaned into him and he pulled me closer to his body, he knew I was having trouble sleeping.

"Are you worried the people who attacked the camp will come after you?" he asked and I was the way the guy touched me gave me the impression.

"I don't know, I didn't think they were finished before we arrived. We ruined their plans so they might, the way that one guy touched me it just gave me the impression he had been waiting to do it" I said his grip tightened around me and I cuddled deeper into his arms and chest.

"Never," he said picking me up laying me back down on the sofa, he put Angelo's jacket back over me. I watched him and the boys working, Layla and Magenta ran in giving me a hug. "Are you hungry?" Layla asked and Warren groaned he turned looking at me.

"I am a horrible boyfriend, you barely weight 100 pounds and you have been here all day and I haven't thought to feed you," Warren said tossing a wrench, and it was now embedded into the far wall. "I am hungry, but Warren I also have been asleep and you didn't wake me because you knew I was tired," I said walking over cuddling into his warm embrace; I walked off ordering dinner with the girls waiting for it to arrive. I sat with Warren on the sofa as my BLT Club with fries arrived; Warren was up handing him the money. I took a bite chewing slowly; I ate a few fries than I felt sick my stomach ready to make it come back up. I pushed the food away seeing Warren give me a look; I curled up against his side resting my head calming my upset stomach.

"Love you need to eat more than six bites," Warren said kissing my head. "I feel like I am going to puke, I will eat some more in a little while," I said he gave me a nod of yes. He got up finishing up the car he was working on; he had Layla call Bibi in. I watched as the girl came in her hips swaying over to my boyfriend, I just laughed she must be an idiot.

"Hi ya Warren," Bibi said in a bubble gum voice.

"Yeah, learn to drive a stick or get a new car. I am sure it would save you money instead of bringing it to me every two weeks," Warren said and I snorted they both looked over.

"Are you really that desperate," I said looking her in the eye; she tried to give me a dirty look. "I have no clue what you're talking about little girl," she hissed and I smiled looking at Warren.

"Bibi find a new shop since you are wrecking your car to see me. Do you see that angel right there she is my life and all that I want," Warren said as Bibi drove off her face red.

I helped them clean the shop around five forty, Dice leaving with my sister and Magenta and Brandon leaving as well. I held Warren's hand as he walked me to his Mustang opening the door as I got in. he got in and started the car pulling out. He drove to his house as I fell asleep in the passenger seat, it was dark. I did felt his arms pick me up the cool night air brush my skin as he walked, the light click of the door opening and closing. I felt so bad I couldn't stay awake to spend some time with him; he must hate me for it.

He set me down I knew it was his bed I opened my eyes, I was dark he turned on the T.V. I sat up looking around "Sorry Warren, I am just so tired but I wanted to spend time with you. Are you mad at me?" I said he turned to me in his boxers, his face impassive as he lay down on the bed.

"Why would I be upset with you Lillian, you went ten days with almost no sleep. You need to recover I have no problem if you had to sleep all day as long as I was next to you in some form," he said pulling back the covers. I started removing my shoes and jacket leaving me clad in my pants and tank top. I stood to use the bathroom I closed the door behind me, I finished I washed my hands before I removed my pants so I could be comfortable with lying down.

I walked out crawling into bed Warren pulled me close to his muscled warm body. His hands rubbing all over heating up his hands making me moan, because it felt so good. I tangled my legs in his as he covered us up, my head resting on his chest.

"Soon we can be together Lillian," he said and I traced hearts on his smooth olive colored skin. "I know," is all I could say, I had to heal and Warren and I had to have a talk before it would happen.

**Okay another filler chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	16. Fight

**Hello and a very good morning or afternoon here is another chapter for falling hard. Please enjoy reading this next chapter and please review. I don't own Sky high so no money is being made from these stories.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**June 5****th**** last day of school**

"Hurry Lillian," Layla called from down stairs, I grabbed my bag running down the stairs. Today was our last day of ninth grade and the last year I would have to deal with Dice and Angelo at Sky high. Brandon would still be there so we would still be watched, like we are small children.

"Sorry," I said as we walked out the front door seeing Magenta. I waved as we walked down the front path heading to the bus, I saw Warren's mustang driving down our street. So we stopped as it pulled to the curb by the bus stop, he got out with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Layla, Magenta, boys," Warren said as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Good morning Love," he kissed my lips softly.

"Morning Warren, why aren't you at work?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I wanted to take you girls to school it is your last day, are you excited? Warren questioned us as we got into his mustang.

"Yeah I get to sleep in," I said and he rubbed my thigh as he drove off. Heading for Sky high to drop us ladies off, I wondered were Dice and the boys are. Warren took to the air which he was working on making my Jeep fly, so next year I didn't have to take the bus.

"So dinner at my place tonight, love?" Warren asked me and I turned to him his smile melted my heart every time.

"Yup I bought all the ingredients yesterday, for the dinner I am making," I said and he smiled bigger he loved when I cooked. He kissed the back of my hand as he drove, I was happy but tonight I think our relationship would be taken to the next level. Just last month he hit me and I caused a fight because I hit him right back, not taking his shit. Even though sometimes I give in and be submissive it like I am torn in half. When it comes to our bond I couldn't deny he held the power even though I worked the bond better than him, with emotions and mental ability. Warren is a natural Dom and it shows through our bond. He started seeing a therapist to work on his anger, they gave him more meds for his temperamental disorders, and he had to go twice a week.

"I love you Warren," I said and he turned to me with a smirk. "Really because I love you to Lillian, and I need you to come with me Monday to my apt the doc wants to meet you," He said and I smiled at him giving him a nod of yes.

"Alright girls have a great last day," Warren said letting them out; he took my hand helping me out. He walked my to the front doors before pulling me to his very warm body, I rested my head on his chest.

"Have a good day at work Warren, I love you," I said as he bent down kissing my lips, I gave a slight bite to his lush bottom lip and he growled as I deepened the kiss his hands cupping my ass. "Son she needs to get to class honey," we turned and there was Lady Peace giving us a smile as Warren let me go.

"Fine take her before I do," he said handing me to his mother with a sly smile and a wink before he kissed my lips once more. He gave Willow a peck to the cheek and walked off and I took a step to him as if I wanted to follow him but Willows hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Come on little bug," she said and I walked into the school with her and my friends. It was like a huge party with awards as we sat in the gym waiting for Principal Powers to talk.

"Congratulations on another year and to those who are leaving live well and be safe. Now on to the awards the cheer nationals have been cancelled because of the incident at camp, but I was shocked the other schools voted for our school to get the award for nationals. So will the cheer squad please come up please," we stood and walked forward together my arm around my twin.

"I don't know who deserves this more than you," she said a huge trophy and small ones we each took our trophy walking back to our seats.

I watched teens get there awards only a few left and then another hour until I could leave. "Now for the highest achievement award we give this out every year to the single student who, had the grades, was able to use their power in the highest simulator and win but how showed bravery and confidence, and this time I couldn't be more proud to award it to a freshman. Lillian Williams has maintained an A plus grade throughout the year, her power was unmatched and she has shown bravery and much more," Principal Powers said as all my friends and the half the villains stood clapping.

I was shocked as I stood Layla gave me a push I walked to the stage my hood pulled over my face. I heard loud whistles and clapping and I turned feeling him he was so happy, Dice and Angelo with him cheering.

"Congratulations Lillian Williams, I know you'll do great things for us all," she said and I gave her a smile taking my award I jumped off the high stage landing on my feet. I ran to Warren who caught me picking me right up my legs wrapped around his waist. "Hey baby," I said kissing him in front of the whole school. He kissed back his tongue forcing my mouth open his hands roaming over my bare thighs.

"Mr. Peace and Miss. Williams, I assume you need to breath," we heard Principal Powers. I pulled away laughing as he walked over sitting in my seat, I turned in his lap sitting Indian style Angelo right next to me Dice with Layla.

"Okay the end of the year party begin," she said tables rose with food and drinks, but I stayed on Warrens lap.

"So spying on me baby," I said and he chuckled.

"Nah, my mother told me about all your awards, cheer, science, highest achievement and Brightest in academics," he said and I snorted.

"Well I am so proud I have a case put into the waiting room to show off how smart my girl is, well them too," he shrugged his head at Magenta and Layla I kissed his cheek.

"I have to go love," he said standing with his arms around me setting me on my feet. "I guessed you had to soon, here take these and do what you will" I said kissing him before he left he had my four trophy's as he walked out with his friends I noticed Brandon walk off with them.

I lay on the bleachers as Layla and Magenta went and got some cake, but I was just reaching 115 pounds and I wasn't hungry. "Hey," I opened my eyes seeing Brent Masters a villain he will be a senior next year.

"Sup Brent?" I asked him he was at least 6"7' with long blonde hair and a rocking body.

"Nothing just wanted to say hi, we haven't talked all year. Well I doubt a lot of people had a chance to talk to you knowing who your mate is," he laughed and I gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah Warren has that effect on people," I said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, I am not scared of him but I have heard he goes after family and I love my little sister she was a miracle most supers can't have more than one child," he said and it struck me this was the fifth time I have heard this.

"I see this isn't the first time I have heard this, yeah he isn't all there," I said sitting up as my friends came back over. Brent got up "See you Lillian," he said heading to his friends.

"Warren will be pissed," Magenta said and Layla didn't say a word she has been in a mood all day.

"What's up Layla, don't lie I can tell when you do I feel something is wrong," I said and she gave me a slight smile.

"Fighting with Dice he is to controlling, I asked to go out and he tossed a fit," she said and I could feel anger boil up in me.

"Layla you don't need to ask permission to hang out with us, your letting him have control over you when you are the boss. This shit has to stop Layla," I said and she sighed.

"I am going to ask this once you better answer without lying. Has Dice ever hit you when he was angry?" I asked my sister giving her a look and she looked scared of me.

"Once last night, he said I didn't care for him enough. How he got the wrong sister," she said I gave her another look and she showed me her side where a large bruise was resting. I turned to Magenta she sighed "Yeah once no more than that he also said I didn't care enough," she said and I stood Lady Peace watching me, I could feel my powers like my nerve ending are alive rising off my skin.

"Bathroom," I said to Willow so she knew where I was going, and I did seeing my eyes glowing a pure silver color. I walked back out but I stopped and turned running down the halls leaving the school. I ran and jumped off the school I tossed the three metal balls as they circled around me, I flew heading to the center of town. I set my feet on the ground seeing Warrens work, I walked over my temper at its limit my hair twirling with an invisible wind.

Angelo was the first to see me walk in he stepped back staying out of the fight. My eyes roamed the garage I saw Dice working on a truck and Brandon was under a Camaro. Warren's head snapped up seeing me his face became a frown seeing my eyes I was shaking.

"Love what's wrong?" he asked rushing over to me his hands on my very cold pale skin.

"Lillian, did something happen after we left the school?" Dice asked and I turned to him I back handed him he went straight out of the shop his back hitting the ally wall. I grabbed Brandon tossing him to the ground kicking him in the side, he flew back landing next to Dice.

"Warren stand back," Angelo grabbed Warren pulling him back as my skin crawled with a dark green current. "What the fuck," he said as I stocked to the two boys.

They were getting up looking at me than Warren than back to me. I punched Brandon in the face Dice was smart as he tried to run, my hand shot out grabbing his long soft hair punching him hard. "I want to make one thing very clear," I said as I picked them up slamming them into the wall Warren and Angelo right behind me.

"My twin and our best friend care for you very much and you two are no body to question their love for you. If I hear it and I fucking will if you hurt them again if you try and get pissed because I found out you hit my sisters I will cut your dicks off and give them to your mothers. You don't control my sisters they have no need to ask your permission to hang with friends this ends now at least Warren loves me enough to work with me to make us work," I snarled touching their faces sending the green electrical current to their skin hearing them scream in pain. I pulled away shaking my head my eyes and skin going back to normal.

"Do I make myself clear," I said and it was Warren who talked.

"I will make them understand, we all can work together like a family to make sure we stay that way love," I turned to Warren.

"I have to say this, and will gladly accept Warren punching me for saying it. But that was the fucking hottest sexist thing I have ever seen," Angelo said as Warren punched him in the face, Angelo fell to the ground his nose bleeding but he smiled standing back up.

"I swear Warren they touch my sisters again I will kill them," I said as Warren kissed my forehead. "I can see that love," he said his voice off, a hint of worry. But his emotions varied from worry, love lust he is keeping secrets I could tell by his other emotions.

"Drive me to your house," I snapped giving the two boys a look.

"Better be nice," I said as Warren helped me into his mustang we drove off heading to his house the girls would meet me here.

"Sorry if I upset you but they deserved it, no one hits my sisters," I hissed and he smiled.

"I am not mad and yes they did love, I should be home in five hours okay take a nap, I will bring the girls when they arrive so we can have a family dinner," he said as he let me in he closed the door and I heard the alarm go off telling me he set it from his phone, I was a prisoner here until he showed back up.

**Okay another chapter finished some drama coming up, will it end well?**


	17. Shadow's and Dinner

**Okay here it is another chapter for Falling Hard I have no clue when it will be finished. Still a few things that need to happen before I start skipping a few years. So as you all know I don't own Sky high so no money has been made from the stories I have loved to write for Sky high.**

**Warren's point of view.**

I drive away from our house thinking of her I am playing with fire leaving her there alone, and at any time I will come out burned. I love her very much my world revolves around her and her happiness, but if she found out she wouldn't hesitate to turn me in she has a good heart. But when it comes down to it we are meant for each other her blood after I mark her will call to me as mine will her. But what I didn't expect was her to be more independent her will stronger than ever after camp. The other girls have been more to their mates liking but Lillian it changed her to be more and I loved her for it.

I drive through town thinking about her knowing us boys need to act better, she is right. She would know and would kill them before they ever had a chance to fight back. I saw her take both out with ease her eyes looked like liquid molten silver pools. A green current running along her small body it looked painful and I didn't want to find out. I pulled in to my spot seeing Dice and Brandon waiting as Angelo shut the garage so we could talk.

"You both need to keep your shit together believe me she was serious about killing you. Don't lay a hand on her sister's again at least make it look like your trying. I don't want my mate unhappy again do I need to give you a personal demonstration of what I will do to you if she becomes unhappy," I hissed my eyes turning pitch black as I moved forward the shadows coming from all sides pulling at them.

"No, call them off," Brandon said and I looked to Dice.

"No we don't need a demonstration Warren," Dice said looking at the shadows retreat. I sighed waving my hand Angelo lifted the doors flooding the sunlight in to the shop; his nose was black and blue.

"Angelo and you should be more wise about your choice of words concerning my mate," I snarled and he smiled.

"I had to say it and took the hit for it," he said walking away to a Honda Accord doing his job. I swear he hasn't been the same since Marcy passed away, her life cut to short and I refuse to let that happen to Lillian.

**Lillian's point of view**

I walked around cleaning every room; the bathrooms seemed to be dirty again. I would have to have a talk with Warren as I finished I tried to open the basement door but it was locked. I could use my powers and unlock it I raised my hand when I noticed a dark figure looming over me. I turned but only saw my shadow, I turned again I shouldn't have a shadow the light wasn't right. The shadow shook its finger at me I stepped back and it followed me and I was scared it had to be Warren.

"I was only going down to clean," I stammered as the shadow pointed to the hall telling me move it and I hissed. I stood giving the shadow a dirty look as it moved forward grabbing my arm it burned it moved and I saw a hand print burn.

"Oh hell no, I am calling Warren," I said running to my cell they should be coming soon anyways. I dialed his number waiting the one ring when I heard his very deep voice.

"Lillian, I am leaving now love," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Good because I want to go home away from you," I snapped at him in anger. I shouldn't have tried to enter his personal space, but he was hiding something from me.

"Why what have I done love," he said his voice worried and I could feel it from here.

"I cleaned your whole house every room I tried to surprise you by trying to clean your basement, I figured you let it get dirty like our home. But a shadow grabbed me and burned my arm I don't want to be here if this is how I will be treated," I hissed and I heard his deep sigh.

"I am on my way and we can talk it shouldn't have touched you damn it," he said hanging up I turned knowing Warren was pissed. The shadow was cowering against the wall as I grabbed my stuff seeing his house perfect so clean. I waited for him to arrive I sat with my legs crossed my bag next to my feet. I heard the alarm click telling me he was home, I loved him but secrets aren't the makings of a marriage. He walked in with the four boys and my two sisters who ran over checking my arm.

"Come to my room so we can talk in private please," Warren said and I stood walking with him, he stopped and looked at the shadow and it screamed a loud ear splitting scream and vanished like melting black tar. He continued to walk to his room as I followed him he let me in first closing the door behind us. I turned and gave him a scowl as he looked around his room was spotless he walked in seeing the bathroom the same way.

"Every room I have seen looks great Love," he said coming behind me his arms wrapped around me. I sighed turning in his arms the same look on my face, he ran his fingers through his long hair looking down at me.

"The shadow was to make sure you weren't hurt not to hurt you, yes they know the basement is off limits to you. That is my personal space Lillian you have access to everything but that. I wasn't asking much you stay away from it I appreciate the offer to clean it because it is dirty but it's my space way from the world. Where I go and hit walls and stuff rather than you," he said looking down at me trying to get me to understand his point.

"Fine but I can't trust you if you're keeping a secret from me, I am not saying you're lying but you're also keeping stuff from me. I can feel it through the bond, don't you love me anymore?" I questioned him and his face turned soft at my last words.

"You know I do love you more than anything, yes I am keeping secrets about the basement. I do bad things down there okay things you don't need to know. Now if you love me this conversation will drop and you'll say away from the basement," he said his eyes burning with black fire shadows moving around the room watching us.

"Fine the conversation is finished and I will stay away from your private area because I love you," I said standing straighter having no real intention to stay away from it. I would find out what has been going on down there even if he killed me. He smiled at me touching my soft cheek as he bent down kissing my lips. His lips were soft, wet and very warm against mine as our lips as our lips molded together in a heated kiss that turned my insides into a bubbling liquid. As his hands cupped under my ass lifting me up closer to him as he moved back the back of his knees hitting the bed. He sat pulling me down with him as I broke the kiss moving to his neck. My lips leaving small wet kisses to his neck behind his ear. As I was giving slight nibble's to his ear lobe causing him to buck underneath me in pleasure. His groans filled his room as I moved on to his collarbone biting harder running my tongue over the slight sting, placing wet kissed everywhere as he was losing control. His hands on my hips causing me pain his large fingers digging into my flesh as I moved on top of him as I worked on the other side of his neck.

"Fuck," he groaned and I pulled back my lips red and wet his hands holding me to his groin. "Nice make me fucking horny before dinner," he said his eyes glazed over as I jumped up heading to the door as he grabbed my hand pulling back to him.

"I love you Lillian," he said slinging me over his shoulder walking out of his room heading down the front stairs. I was looking at his nice ass the whole way down giving harsh pinches to it and he just slapped my ass making me moan at the contact.

He set me down in the kitchen as Layla and Magenta walked in, I grabbed my apron tying it in the back. "So you beat them up did you," Magenta said and I shrugged taking out all the things we would need to cook and make a cake for after dinner. This was their first time cooking and it was going to be trial and error as we worked. I was making shrimp fettuccine alfredo with garlic bread, salad with a homemade cheese and broccoli soup in small Sourdough bowls. I started working on the compound butter I would sauté the shrimp in; I added garlic, parsley, parmesan cheese wrapping it putting it in the fridge.

"Layla can you cut the tomatoes in to slices without seeds, Magenta peel and dice the cucumber for me please," I said as I put the salt water on to boil.

"Sounds easy," Magenta said her tone happy she was a big cook her mother was going to make her take classes, but I said I would show her. I moved to the cabinets taking out seven plates and seven small plates setting them on the counter top, grabbing the same number of spoons and forks.

"This is fun isn't it," Layla said in her normal chirpy happy voice and I smiled at her, I turned on the radio grabbing four beers walking out as they gave me looks. I walked into the den seeing them talking playing some card game I set the beers down, kissing Warren's cheek. "Thanks love," he said his hand resting on my ass as I watched.

"Have fun I have to get back in the kitchen," I said walking out seeing Magenta trying to dice the cucumber I walked over showing her how. She sighed frustrated with herself but she was new I knew she get the hang of it in no time. "It takes practice Magenta," I laughed as she waved the knife around cussing, I gave her a look.

"Three months to sleep in until eleven since I work at noon starting tomorrow," I said with longing I loved to sleep in.

"Oh yeah great for you we have to be in at eight in the morning," Layla and Magenta said as Layla put the cut tomatoes in a bowl. "Layla grab the butter milk and pass it to me and the mayo," I said grabbing a bowl with a lid and a wisk walking to the island in the middle of the room with Magenta. She set them down as I grabbed a packet, spoon and measuring cup. Taking out a cup of mayo than pouring it in the bowl, measuring another cup of buttermilk dumping it in with the mayo. I added the packet and began wisking until it had no lumps covering it setting it in the fridge as Layla out the cold stuff back in the fridge.

"Layla chop the head of lettuce than place it in the bowl and add half that pack of spinach," I said never looking up as I poured the fettuccine noodles into the tall pot of boiling water.

"Okay Lily bug, what do I do now?" Magenta said as I wiped my hands on my apron, I walked over seeing the cucumber in the bowl. "Go get the broccoli and cut it into small pieces," I said and she smiled walking away from me. I started the rue for my soup adding milk and chunks of cheese, adding certain things as it simmered I covered it starting the pan next to me. I added the compound butter after it melted I dropped in the shrimp hearing it sizzle.

I made the Alfredo sauce yesterday it was a long process as I poured it into a pot ready to heat up. As Magenta walked over I had her pour the broccoli in the cheese soup she stirred it. I tossed the shrimp seeing Layla working on the cake like I asked her.

"Layla slow fold it over not beat it," I said and she stopped and did as I asked pouring it into the two cake pans I had set out. She put them in the oven I started the frosting adding the powdered sugar, coconut butter and other things turning on the electric beaters working it all together, setting the finished icing in the fridge. "Layla drain the noodles," I said moving out of her way but she caught my arm, I cried out damn it another burn.

I tossed the shrimp again as I heard Warren running in "I am so sorry Lillian," Layla cried putting a cold rag on my arm. "What the hell happened," Warren asked walking over Layla moving out of his way.

"Layla accidently hit my arm with a hot pot, but its okay goes back we are almost done," I shooed him out as I laid the shrimp on the platter.

"Layla hurry and set the table please," she was gone as I had Magenta stop stirring. "Cut these like this," I showed her I wanted little top's cup from the bread bowls and she did them. When she was finished I poured ladles of burning hot soup into them it smelt so good in here.

"Put the bowls on the small plates," I said turning to my garlic cheese sauce removing the bread from the oven the cake sat on the island cooling. I poured the Alfredo sauce into a serving bowl handing it to Layla the noodles on a platter handing it to Magenta as she came in walking right back out. I cut the bread setting it hot a plate as Layla took it I looked around grabbing the shrimp setting it in the middle.

"Grab some cups," I said walking back in grabbing four shots glasses and beer setting the beers where the men would sit, and the shot glasses. I climbed on the counter reaching his bottle of Jack setting it on the table as well. It looked great as the girls washed their hands I walked into the den.

"Please wash your hands dinner is ready boys," I said before walking back to the kitchen removing the cake from the pans, sticking the pans into the hot soapy water. The cakes set further back to cool as the boys walked in washing their hands.

"Fuck it smells great Lillian," I gave Dice a smile walking and taking my seat next to Warren seeing the girls smiling I jumped up I forgot the damn salad. I walked back in grabbing the large salad bowl putting the stuff in and giving it a good mix, grabbing the salad thongs and homemade dressing and spoon before walking back out seeing everyone sitting the steam rolling off the food as I set the two bowls down.

"Thank you girls it looks great," Warren said winking at me.

"Thank Lillian she did most of it we got to cut things and stir," the girls said looking sad. "You will learn to cook it just came to me naturally," I said and they smiled as we started eating I had juice like the girls as the boys drank alcohol.

"Damn this is really good, I really like the soup," Brandon said his mouth full of food Angelo agreed but without his food falling from his lips.

"Warren please don't put your bottle of Jack to high, I almost fell trying to reach it. I had to climb on the counter to reach it," I said and he sighed looking at me.

"Sorry love, I forgot but next time if it happens come and get me," he said he was sorry the thought of me getting hurt wasn't pleasant to him.

"Okay," I said eating my food as everyone talked and laughed it was a very pleasant evening as I stood taking my plate cleaning it off. Starting to wash the pile of pots and pans making them shin as I felt him walk in his lips on my neck as I cleaned a pot. "You okay love, you didn't seem v every social tonight," he said and I smiled still cleaning.

"I am fine honey, just tired that's it. How did you like dinner?' I asked him drying all the pans and pots setting them on the hanging rack. "It was great love it always is," I could use something sweet will we be having something sweet," he said and I laughed turning to him as I cleaned the island.

"Yes go sit so I can finish, I will ice the cake and do all the dishes before we eat it," I said snapping his ass with my dish towel. He ran out and I turned back cleaning the counter tops as the girls walked in setting dishes in the clean sink. I pulled the cakes and icing out doing my thing setting the iced cake with coconut flakes in the fridge while I started on dishes.

"Warren," I called and within a minute he walked in his long hair hanging around his shoulders. "Yes love," he said and I held my hand out and he sighed handing me the bottle of Jack, I handed him a small glass of milk and six pills as he downed them. I took the glass cleaning it as we finished the girls cleaned the dining area as I had the kitchen.

After we ate cake and talked I washed the dishes as the boys got ready to leave. Layla and Magenta walked in ready to go I checked the clock it was now seven at night, I sighed.

"See you at home Lillian," Layla said as she gave me a hug, Magenta gave me a hug she was spending the night at our house too. "I will be home later going to spend some time with Warren," I said and they gave me a nod of understanding as they walked out I looked around everything clean I turned off the light walking out seeing Warren shut the door setting the code.

"Did you enjoy your evening Warren?" I asked from the door frame as he turned giving me a smile. "I did in fact, it was odd having them all here but it was pleasant having them over for dinner," he said the boys came over for dinner but this was only the second time for the girls.

"Good I am glad you did," I said as he walked over towering above me his tall muscular frame in front of my small petite frame. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned off the lights walking me up stairs to his room as he kissed my slender neck. "Are you sure Lillian?' he asked and I bit his neck as an answer he slammed my back against his bedroom wall kissing me with heat as his hands slipped under my top his hands on my bare skin.

**Here is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks-LillianPeace!**


	18. Re write First time

**Hey there here is the next chapter for Falling Hard; I still don't own Sky high because if I did Lillian would have been a major part of it. So how do you like this story so far, it will be longer than I thought. Thank you for reading please review after if your enjoyed it, or have a suggestion it is always welcomed. Okay this chapter was too rushed so I added some things in not much, please read bottoms notes. I like reviews like everyone else but yes I am more concerned that people aren't reading these stories.**

**Lillian's point of view**.

I let Warren kiss me as he liked, his kisses are demanding just like him. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter as he had my back pressed against the wall. Warrens hands on my ass as he held me, I pulled away breathing, taking in deep breathes. I ran my tongue along his ear giving harsh little bites as I moved down, he growled at me. He grabbed my hair forcing my head back as his tongue, teeth and wet lips worked over my neck making me shake.

"Mmm Warren," I moaned out as he nipped at my neck his hands firmly on my breast as he pushed me down softly on the bed. "I like when you call my name," he said his lips against my skin.

I ran my fingers through his long hair letting my nails, run over his scalp. I was pulling his shirt over his head tossing it a few feet away from us, as he started kissing my shoulders. His fingers working at my pants pulling them off my slender legs, they joined his shirt. Leaving me in my bra, panties and top, I fought the urge to cover myself; I wanted this he wasn't going to hurt me. His fingertips trailing over my pale creamy thighs so softly, they left goose bumps in their wake.

"I love you," he whispered close to my ear, I touched his cheek for a moment, as he pulled off my panties. "I love you too Warren," I said his hands sliding up my sides lifting my top tossing it to the growing pile on his floor. His lips coming down hungrily on the tops of my breast that spilled out from my bra. I felt his large hands moving up my back unhooking my bra he easily pulled it off leaving me naked underneath him; he was still clad in his boxers and jeans.

"You have such a perfect body," he said moving his eyes looking me over as he stood removing his pants and boxers, causing me to blush crimson. Seeing him naked knowing what was about to happen, I was becoming very nervous. Yeah we have fooled around but this was the next level, but I couldn't deny I wanted it. He gave me a smile as he got back into bed his body covering mine, our skin coming together.

His tongue swirled over my nipple making me arch my back, my breast firmly in his mouth as I moaned. I didn't know what to do as he touched me, his hands trailing further down to my wet mound. His fingers trailed in the hair of my center going a little further down to the soft opening. "Warren," I moaned running my nails over his olive toned back making his hips buck right into mine.

"So wet already, come here," he said pulling me up as he laid back, with a second I knew he wanted me to take him into my mouth. I ran the tip of my wet tongue swirling it over the head of his dick, before I moved further down taking more of him into my mouth. My mouth wrapped around his width moving in a medium pace sucking hard letting my tongue and teeth run along his shaft. He was bucking underneath me letting out feral growls as I went faster playing with his balls as I moved up. His hands tangled in my long hair not forcing but for the physical contact.

"Love enough stop now," he groaned but his tone demanded respect from me. I pulled back; I knew my lips were red and a little swollen. He kissed me knocking me back, my head missing the headboard by an inch. Warren was leaving small wet kisses as he moved down my body, his lips left my belly starting on my thighs making me jump.

"Calm," he said his hands touching my wet center; his fingers opened me his tongue brushed over my clit. I moaned and gave a small shake as he did it over and over. My thighs trying to come together as he started forcing his finger inside me.

"Warren that hurts," I cried out as he went to rough slamming it in to me. "I am sorry but your too damn tight," he said I felt his emotions he was frustrated and so horny.

"Isn't that good," I said my skin flushed my voice barely there it was so of lust. "Not if I can't fit in love, I will have to be rough," he said as he stopped licking me. His body moved in between my legs I braced myself as his lips came down on mine in a heated kiss, a forcing kiss. He started rocking his hips into mine, I cried out but his mouth was covering mine as his hips moved hard against mine. He thrusted didn't slow or didn't go any lighter but he went faster and harder as I cried big fat tears. I felt it his dick as it slammed into me, he stopped as I cried he gave me a pained look.

"I am so sorry, give it a second than I have to move," he whispered kissing my tears; he started moving in a slow rhythm. I wrapped my legs around him I felt so much pain, as he went a little faster. His wet warm mouth coming down on my breasts than my neck, as he moved in a slow rhythm into me. I felt a ball of desire pooling in my lower abdomen as he rubbed my clit. He picked me up from the bed turning us around, I was riding him now, and this hurt worse. I slid up and down in a slow pace only moving faster when he slapped my ass. My hair and breast bouncing with every move his eyes trained on my body, Warren's hands on my hips as he grinded me against his hips.

I would slow when I thought one of us might lose what control we had, my eyes heavy lidded. As my desire and passion raced through my veins being so full of him.

I was ready to explode, I felt very lightheaded as I started to climax; Warren noticed and slammed up my eyes rolling back into my head, my head thrown back in passion. Fucking god I thought as I came, he was shoving himself into me making me cry out, seeing black spots before my eyes.

"God Warren," I said the rest wasn't even words but small whimpering sounds. He pushed me back his body covering mine as he was losing control, he lifted my legs further apart and I dug my nails in his back dragging them down from pain and pleasure, my body shaking.

He kept up his pace moving out of my center with hard thrusts, his hands pinning mine above my head. He kissed my neck moving his lips up behind my ear, giving slight bites running his tongue along the sting his teeth left behind.

"Fuck Lillian," he growled as he lost all control, his hips slamming with a harsh rhythm against mine. I could feel as he came deep inside me, his forehead resting on mine as he kissed my lips softly. His body falling on mine I cradled him gently running my bloody finger tips through his damp hair. He pulled out moving to lay on his left side looking at me, my face red and wet my face and body flushed.

"I am sorry Lillian," he said grabbing a smoke lighting it, before pulling me to him. My whole body hurt evening moving hurt, and he sighed getting up walking into the bathroom. I laid there I didn't know it would hurt so much, I looked down where did the bruises come from? He walked back in and I noticed blood on his dick and some on his thighs, I didn't think there would be a lot of blood.

He put his hands under me picking me up as if I weighted nothing; he was walking back into the bathroom. The bed was soaking wet I saw blood and not just a little, did I do something wrong? He walked in I saw the tub filling up; he stepped in and sat in the very warm water. My body resting on his as we relaxed in the water I rested my head on his chest. Warren was pouring water over us wetting my hair.

"How bad is the pain?" he asked me his voice so soft and caring. "Bad, why does it hurt, why as there that much blood?" I asked him I couldn't ask anyone else.

"Love it is because your small and I went to hard and fast, I didn't think you be so damn tight. There is a rather large amount of blood but you'll be okay I am going to get out and put new sheets on my bed," Warren said as he lifted himself from the tub walking out naked. I put my head under the water coming back up starting to wash myself, my hair soft as Warren walked in letting the water out. He let it drain; he grabbed a towel lifting me back up carrying me back to bed. He was so sweet as we laid down together my head in the crook of his neck his arms around me. My eyes heavy his fingers tracing invisible pictures on my back I fell into a deep sleep.

**Warren's point of view-midnight.**

It felt so perfect; awesome so many words came to mind about having her. She was tight it made it all the better, I have waited to fuck her since the very first day I saw her. She was mine now I laughed in my head; she is so sweet, perfect and very trusting if she only knew. I love her so much I will do anything to keep her just like her father to her mother, she would kill me if she found out I replaced her birth control with Sugar pills. I had to keep her with me no matter what, no matter the cost who ever I had to kill.

I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door seeing Dice and Angelo look in, their eyes filled with lust. I had the lights dimmed as she slept on me this was the best night, than I notice the blanket is nestled at the very bottom of her back. Her back and breast showing as they both looked; I slipped from under her pulling on some shorts. She rolled on her back a slight whimper came from her parted lips, I smiled her stunning naked body on display, damn them I turned to see them still looking. She was on her back her large breast and a small amount of her female area nearly showing. I cussed under my breath as I covered her small body walking over to them, noticing they both had hard ons, for my mate.

"Move it," I hissed and Dice moved but Angelo looked back once more, I swear this guy is pissing me off.

"What do you all want," I said my arms over my chest they knew tonight we her first time.

"Just need something from the basement, so how was she?" Dice said giving me a look.

"Follow me and she was the best and that's all you'll ever know," I snarled walking to the basement door, unlocking it I let them in walking behind them. Dice went to the back room grabbing a small vial of love nectar, Angelo just watched us.

"I have to lock this room better letting her stay here without the right locks is playing with fire," I said running my hands through my hair Dice gave a nod of yes rubbing his jaw.

"Afraid to get burned Warren, she must be a hell of a fuck look at your back," Angelo said I picked him up punching him he fell to the ground I was pissed kicking him into the wall.

"Say another word about her Angelo you'll see Marcy very soon," I snarled and his eyes turned feral at her name. He tackled me and we went flying into the wall, he landed a few hits as I grabbed his throat, I picked him up with ease the stupid fuck. Did he really think he could take me in a fight; it's not like I didn't notice how similar Marcy and Lillian look, I will be watching him. I was never attracted to Marcy but I see Lillian and can't control myself anymore, if I wanted her she would let me have her.

"Warren what are you doing?" I turned to see Lillian her black hair messy, my white sheet around her small body, she wasn't fully down here but I could hear small footfalls.

"I am coming love," I said tossing Angelo to the floor, as we three ran up the stairs; she just stood there watching us with careful eyes.

"Dice, Angelo," she said in greeting I picked her up as Dice locked the door walking with Angelo, walking out. "Night Lillian," I turned seeing Angelo smiling at my mate, Dice also was smiling.

"Good night Angelo and Dice, sleep well the both of you," she said I could hear her tiredness. I walked her back to my room as I set her in my bed, I stripped before joining her.

"I love you Lillian," I said hearing her breathing "I love you too Warren," she said back and before I could say anymore she was passed out, our fighting had woken her and could have cost me.

**Okay just a small chapter for today, my mother went back east to see her family. Now I am watching my dad he can be such a pain in my a** if you know what I mean. Please review make my days a little better PLEASE! I am looking for a beta who can do this daily, I know there are so many mistakes from my poor grammar. I would like to say I had almost ten stories surrounding Lillian and Warren, I made her character for Warren since he is my favorite from Sky high. **


	19. Sessions

**Hello and a very good morning to you all I hope you Labor Day is off to a great start. Here is another chapter for Falling hard, I hope everyone read the rewrite for the last chapter I wrote. So I don't own anything about Sky high there for no money has been made from my writing. Remember Wednesday no story will be updated so I can write Wolves.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**Paper Lantern-Saturday night around 9:45 Pm.**

I walked back out cleaning table 12 after the couple left; damn they are messy ass people. I started piling their dishes into the tub as they needed to be washed; I lugged it into the back area for Han. Walking back out I spotted Angelo sitting by himself, I walked over as he was looking at the menu.

"Hey Angelo," I said in a chipper voice he looked up with a soft smile. I pulled out my pad to write on giving him a look he just laughed.

"I will have my usual, with a green tea," he said handing me the menu, I walked away having the feeling he was watching me walk away.

"Where is Warren?" I asked as I walked back, it was steady and all my tables are filled with very happy people. "At the bar, I was just there but I don't really like to drink. But I was hungry and it smelled good in here," he said with his easy going smile, sometimes the way he looks at me makes me think he likes me.

"Great just great, he drinks way too much as is," I sighed taking a seat with him.

"I know, but Warren is Warren he will never fully change. I have asked him to calm down on it, but friends can only do so much. I was disappointed he didn't allow you to attend the concert with me, it was fun," Angelo said and I groaned putting my head on the table.

"You and me both, I wanted to go so bad and he knew that. It seems no matter what I want, it won't happen he takes a few steps forward than more steps back," I vented to Angelo.

"Sorry to hear, but I hate to say this because I have known Warren since we were six years old. But he is just cruel never thinking of others, when Marcy died he helped me through it," Angelo said and I didn't know any Marcy.

"Who is Marcy?" I asked him my face a mask of confusion.

"Marcy was my mate; we went to our first year of high school together. She became very sick her mother was poisoning her with Pine sol, because she was a freak as her mother put it. It was too late when Warren, Dice and I found out, Marcy always told Warren his mate would be an angel. She died a month later she told me we would see each other again, maybe not how I wanted but we would. That was three years ago and I still miss her," he said and I had tears rolling down my face, I never knew and here we are rubbing it in his face that we have our mates.

"Oh Angelo, I am so sorry to hear this she must have been wonderful to have a man like you," I said pulling him into a bone crushing hug; he wrapped his arms around me holding me close.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do I see here," I heard Warren and my small body stiffened in Angelo's arms.

"I gave her a hug she was crying Warren, no more no less," Angelo said in a calm voice.

"Lillian why are you crying angel?" he asked pulling me to him, away from Angelo.

"It's was just so heart breaking his mate died Warren," I said burying my face in his chest as he rubbed my back. "I know angel, she was such a sweet girl," Warren said as I cleaned my face he smelled of alcohol, his words slurred a bit.

"I will have my usual angel," he said and I walked away, I felt so bad for Angelo as he sat with Warren at the booth. I put up his order taking Angelo his setting it in front of him. Warren grabbed my thigh pulling me to him, he was drunk. I saw some customers watching as I tried to remove his hand from my thigh.

"Warren I have to work stop it, you're drunk again," I sighed pushing him off me. I walked away heading to my other tables, refilling or handing out checks, as I heard the bell ding from my side. I walked over seeing Warren's dinner ready, I grabbed the two hot plates bringing them to Warren setting them in front of him.

"So I can't touch you anymore," he snarled great drunk and pissed this isn't ending well tonight. "Not when your drunk Warren," I said refilling Angelo's green tea and Warrens herb tea.

"Well looks like we won't be touching for some time," he laughed and I gave him a look. "Fine with me than Warren, you seem to prefer alcohol any ways," I said walking away in to the kitchen, seeing Warrens godmother.

"He is drunk, sorry Yin," I said and she gave me a look of pity.

"I see but we having complaints from customers, I love my Warren but this has to stop. It's your job or he leaves," she said and I felt bad. She had such a look of over whelming sorry written on her face, she didn't want to lay me off, but Warren would hardly come in if it wasn't for me.

"There is no way he will leave, I will finish tonight and then I quit. I loved this job but Warren will come in like this all the time it's getting out of control. I don't want your business effected by our problems Yin I am very sorry," I said and I was happy I saved all my money, but I would get another job but not with Warren.

"No I am sorry you have been the very best girl we have had, I will call you if I need you back," Yin said small tears in her eyes.

"Are you serious Yin, she is the best and because he can't keep his shit together. Kick his ass out god son or not, Lillian expect the call because I know people ask for you every night," Han said as I walked out cleaning tables, trying not to cry he cost me my job.

**10:30**

I looked over seeing Dice, Warren and Angelo finished so I walked over with their check. I was so pissed with him his shit was becoming a problem, I tossed the check down.

"Hey angel, I am going back over to the bar see you in a bit," he said as he paid I wanted to hit him until he stopped moving. I walked away heading to their table cleaning it, I was so upset. I sent a text to Will seeing if he could pick me up I didn't want to ride with Warren. I could feel him walking up behind me and I turned my eyes cold.

"I am sorry Lillian okay," he said he wasn't sorry it was words to him. I looked around not one customer was here has Han set the chairs on the tables.

"Bullshit Warren I can feel that you're not sorry, it's just words you use. I need time away from you all you do is drink and be an ass to me, I lost my job tonight because of you. You come in here drunk acting like an ass; you wanted me not to work here. Well wish granted but I won't work for you either. I am so fed up you keeping things from me; I have no life because of you which wasn't a problem until now. I lost my job something I enjoyed because in this relationship it's all about you never me," I yelled shoving him to the floor; he looked up at me in disbelief.

"I," was all he said before I kicked him in the nuts, dumping cold water on him. "Don't pick me up either, you give me space or I will leave your ass Warren Nicholas Peace," I said walking away seeing his face it was fucking prices.

"Angelo in case he doesn't remember here," Han said sending him a video of the whole fight. They dragged Warren out as I finished cleaning the dining area.

"Hey you need to leave him that guy is out of control," Han said as he walked me out I saw Will by his Camaro waiting for me.

"I know, it's hard he is my mate," I said and he gave me a nod before I walked over to Will. "Thanks Will, Warren cost me my job coming in drunk," I sighed as he opened my door for me; it was warm in side as he slid in. I saw Warren standing watching us from the bar, with his two friends.

"Really, I am heading back to Sky high for tenth grade and the bookstore I am working at is hiring part time," he said and I gave him a smile as he pulled out, I asked him to stop in front of Warren.

I rolled down the window "Angelo, Dice have a nice evening, Warren sober up and call me and not until then," I said he staggered a little "I am taking you home, get out now bitch," he growled as Angelo and Dice came forward.

"Drive Stronghold or he will pull your door off with his bare hands," Angelo said as Warren came within reach of his car, Will hit the gas and we were gone. We drove and I was near tears again he has gone bat shit, I was so upset as Will walked me to my door.

"Thanks again Will," I said giving him a hug before he walked away to his house right next door. I opened our front door walking in seeing Magenta and Lillian on the sofa. Brandon walked from the kitchen; I knew he had to go so I could talk to the girls.

"Sorry Brandon time to go," I said and he gave me a look as I removed my jacket, showing some skin my belly and breast popping out. "Okay night Mage, pick you up for work you too Layla," he said walking by me his gaze on my rack.

"Hey bitches, lock every door and window for our safety," I said as Brandon left I locked all three locks. They jumped up and we went to work locking every door and window setting the alarm.

"Warren came in drunk again to work; well Yin had enough of this. She said he leaves or it's my job and we know I can't make him leave. So good bye job, no way I will work for Warren. Will gave me a ride home since Warren was an ass, I shoved him, kicked him than dumped ice water on him," I said and they looked shocked, if me and Warren couldn't make it work they sure couldn't.

"Fuck its midnight, we need to head to bed Layla we have to be at the shop at 6 in the morning," Magenta said as we finished talking I walked to my room falling right to sleep fully clothed not even going under the duvet.

**The next morning 5:35 Am**

I woke up hot and sweating all over the place, I rolled out of bed pulling my clothes off. I washed my face before pulling on a crop top and very short shorts heading down stairs to say bye to the girls. I saw Layla standing at the bottom of the stairs as I jumped on her exposed back, we both fell.

"Darn it you scared me," she said as we both got to our feet. I laughed at her as a hard knock was heard on our front door. I walked over answering it, looking like a hot mess.

"Hey Dice," I yawned as I opened the front door seeing him, leaning on the door way. He gave me a smile his red a tad red, the alcohol went through a hero's system faster than a normal humans. "We saw the video when we woke up, so sorry honey," he said and I shrugged as the girls walked over heading to work. He waved and walked off tossing his arm around my sister and I shut the front door heading right back to bed.

**1:00pm**

I sat on my stool next to my vanity table, applying lotion over my soft creamy skin. I turned on my cell as I got up putting on a strapless green bra with matching panties. I stepped into my black ruffled strapless short playsuit; it looked really great on me. I slipped on my black and tan flip flops making my outfit complete was the black and green rose jewelry. My hair was in a waterfall braid with tight curls cascading down my back.

I walked out of my room running down the stairs with my purse in hand slipping on my sunglasses. I walked to go with the girls to lunch and I only had 20 minutes to get there which wasn't a problem. It was a beautiful day out the sky a clear blue with few white clouds as I walked.

I turned the corner seeing the town square a few feet a head, as I passed some kids from school. I saw Warren's shop taking a deep breath I walked in seeing my sister and Magenta dealing with Bibi. I walked behind the counter "Hey, ready for lunch?" I asked and they sighed making me laugh.

"Yeah one minute, Bibi he asked you to find a different shop or get a new car, so why are you here?" Magenta asked and groaned at the same time.

"I did, I just wanted him to check it out, make sure it is well tuned that's it," she said and Magenta walked into the garage, as I watched through the clear window looking over the whole garage. Magenta walked over to Warren who looked irritable as he tossed the screwdriver to the floor walking over I moved standing further back kinda behind a cabint. He burst in he almost never comes out unless he is pissed. There are only two people here waiting and I felt for them if he turned on her.

"Jacobson and Newton go into the back your vehicles are done," he hissed and both men jumped up and ran to the back. "Bibi I asked you to not come, I assume daddy got you a brand new car so it's fine god damn it come in again and I will flay your nasty skin from your too skinny ass," he bellowed she ran out the door scared.

"Warren me and Layla are heading to lunch with Lily, be back in 30," Magenta said and he still didn't notice me here, I was standing behind him. "Tell her I love her, and will call her after work," he said slamming the door I even jumped. I walked over to the window seeing him picking up the tool before sitting on the sofa his head in his hands. I waved to Dice, Angelo and Brandon as the girls said there good byes, I stayed in the office I saw Dice calling out to Warren. I saw Warren look up looking at Dice than his eyes moved to the window, but I was gone heading out knowing the girls would catch up. The café on the corner was our destination; it had a great cob salad.

"Wait up darn it," Layla said and I turned seeing Warren watching from the garage doors, he waved but all I did was turn waiting for the girls.

"He is really sorry," Layla said and I rolled my eyes.

"He is always sorry but he doesn't really feel that way, I can feel it through the bond," I said as we sat and looked over our menus.

They day progressed well I did some shopping as the girls worked; I started on Monday at the book store. I grabbed a caramel frap before walking home, I was hesitant to pass by Warrens work. But I had to get home summer break was going to be long only three weeks in and I am almost single. I manned up and started walking home and I felt him watching as I passed by, I tried not to look over.

"Lillian," I heard Angelo call out I turned and gave him a smile as he ran over to me. "Hey want to eat with me tonight, like friends," he said and I smiled.

"Sure come to my house I will cook," I said our voices not rising, I wanted to be friends with him he was nice. Warren was walking to us and I turned and started to walk away, he never came after me and I guess I didn't expect him to.

**10:00 Pm**

I lay in bed thinking dinner with Angelo was nice he was sweet and caring, we talked he told me a lot about himself. He told me of Dice and Warren as children which made me laugh. It was a pleasant evening in general, Layla and Magenta joined us the boys going out to have a few beers. He made us all feel good; he was easy to be around and very fun.

"He is the best out of all our boyfriends," she said and I laughed and Magenta came from behind Layla. "I agree, if I break up with Psycho Brandon I am aiming to get Angelo," Magenta she knew we wouldn't tell him, like we knew she wouldn't rat us out.

"I feel ya there but I don't think he could handle all three of us," I laughed as they blushed crimson, before going to their rooms, Magenta in the guess room. I turned up my radio turning off the lights, not able to fall asleep but wanting to relax. I was also pissed Warren never called like he said he would how sweet of him to ignore me.

**One week later- ten in the morning.**

I lay on the sofa in a sports bra and sweats eating, half-baked Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Warren hasn't called, texted or even asked about me in a week, he just stopped caring. I hated him right now everything was about him, what he wanted and he didn't want me. Well fuck him we are done he is such a jackass, everyone was right he hurt me.

I heard the door bell, I moaned this was my day off damn it but I trudged to my feet walking to the front door. I felt bad I had no top on with sweats I don't think I brushed my hair yet, and I had no shoes on. I opened the door seeing Willow, I sighed, why was Warren's mother here?

"Hello Lillian, I see you were chilling," she said and I smiled she was down with the young people as I stepped aside, motioning for her to come in.

"Good morning Willow, what do I owe the honor of your early morning appearance," I said and she smiled I talked like I was older. I walked into the kitchen with my ice cream she followed me eyeing me as we walked.

"Tea, pop, water or some juice," I offered her a beverage to drink. "Sweet tea, thank you Lillian," she said and I was worried why was my god mother here. I filled a tall glass with tea, putting some cubes in it walking back to the dining table handing it to her; I sat and started eating my ice cream again.

"I heard you and Warren haven't spoken in eight maybe nine days. I want you to go to his family session tonight; his doctor is very concerned with his drinking. He has been violent this passed week getting angry when your name has been mentioned," she said and I sighed.

"No, I have plans and I don't want to see him. He cost me my job because his drinking, when I told him not to touch me with alcohol in his system. He said well we won't be touching for a while; he treats me like trash everything is about what he wants, how he feels. I clean his house, cook his meals while he does all this and god knows what else that man has been hiding from me," I hissed and snapped my emptions hard to control.

"He needs help, I have tried so hard but now that he is of age I have no control. I understand why you won't come; he doesn't even know I am here. I am at a loss of what to do but I better get to him we are having lunch together," she said standing giving me a hug I walked her out shutting the door. I laid back on the sofa reading and eating ice cream, I still had five pounds to gain back. I should go even though I don't want to see him, he needs help and he is my mate. I was at a cross roads, I picked up the house phone dialing the shop.

"Peace Mechanics, how can I help you," I heard Layla's voice drift through the phone. "I am bored and out of ice cream," I said her laughter boomed through the phone, as she told Magenta who was on the phone, and what was said.

"Shut up Lillian, it is so busy here and Warren is leaving for 30 minutes for lunch with his mama," she said and I sighed.

"So, what you want me to do about it," I said waiting for her to reply to me. "Oh hush you, be nice he has been a manic to work for since you two haven't talked. I am going out with Dice tonight so be home around eleven and mom said she be home from Africa Saturday," Layla said as I heard another deep voice.

"Layla, I am leaving be back in 30. I have a session at six so we are closing at five," he said "Okay Warren have a nice lunch," she said.

"Sorry Lillian, just had to talk to Warren for a minute," she said and I heard him again. "Who are you talking to while you're at work," Warren said he was the boss, and a jackass.

"Warren she is talking to her twin, your mate the girl with a button nose and raven colored hair. Really short with big tits," Magenta said and I burst out laughing falling off the sofa.

"Tell that bitch to shut it, see you later flower I have plans," I said hanging up before she could even answer. I cleaned everything I made a mess of, heading to take another nap I had no life. Turning up my radio hearing Ariana Grande-the way blasting it as I lay down, I sang some of the words as they played.

"I got a bad boy, I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it," I sang as I drifted off to sleep, I was tried from all the ice cream.

I felt like I blinked as I rolled over looking at the clock, it read 4:45 pm. I laughed plugging in my cell to charge before I left, I stood stretching my body. I walked into the bathroom having to pee really badly, I washed my hands when I finished. Looking at myself before I brushed my teeth rinsing out my mouth before walking out heading to get some clothes on.

I laid my clothes out on my bed, putting on a black bra before pulling on my black V-necked long sleeved cotton shirt. I tossed on my grey super low skinny jeans, I liked these alot. I pulled on my camo platform pumps, standing I walked to my vanity table starting my hair and make-up. My hair was in a French rope braid trailing down the left side; my eyes had a smoky look with lip gloss on my parted lips. I grabbed my angel wings, necklace, bracelet, ring and earrings putting them on, I got my new purse and camo phone case changing them out. I looked myself over it needed something, I grabbed to camo bobby pin bows pinning them in my hair. Pulling on my Army green drawstring zipper V-neck sleeveless chiffon vest, now I was ready.

I changed my phone case unplugging it walking out with my new purse in hand after I stuck all my stuff inside. I locked my front door seeing Penny and Gwen pulling in, she was giving me a ride I took my test soon. I slid in seeing it was 5:45 she hauled ass, I was thankful she never helped me learn to drive. We reached the medical office at 6:12 as I gave her and Penny a hug before leaving. I walked in knowing they would be back doing his session, I opened the lobby door heading to the medical assistant.

"Hello, I am here with Mr. Peace, I am Lillian I am his mate. He and his mother have already gone back I take it. I was running late, his mother asked me to come to help with decreasing sanity," I said and she laughed.

"I have heard your name, as he told me to fuck off and die," she smiled and I sighed.

"Sorry about him, we don't know what's totally wrong yet," I said as she let me back. "Take this hallway, third door on your right the big office," she said pointing as I walked to my doom, I didn't care but I knew he needed help. I stood in front of the door giving a firm knock.

"Come in," I heard as I put my hand on the knob taking a deep breath opening it, Willow smiled as I walked in.

"Can I help you dear, do you have the right room?" his doctor asked me confused seeing a teenager walk in.

"Lillian, thank you sweet heart for coming," Willow said rushing to me pulling me into a hug. Dr. Michel's this is Lillian William's she is Warren's mate," I was introduced shaking the doctors hand as we all took seats, Willow gave me hers right next to her son.

"I am very happy to meet you; I have heard such good things from Warren. I was told you were not coming because of a fight with Warren," Dr. Michel's said and I sighed.

"I am here," was all I said feeling him looking at me, the doctor looking at him Willow looking at all three of us.

"Okay Warren, how are you feeling when Lillian showed up?" Dr. Michel's asked him and he ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I am happy to see her, haven't seen her in over a week, because I fucked up got drunk. It cost her job," he said looking at the doctor not me.

"Great, it important you let out your feeling to her," the doc said and I rolled my eyes, as Warren turned to me.

"Lillian, I am sorry okay I messed up even more by not texting or calling you. I talked to Yin you can have your job back, I won't come in any more whatever you want me to do its yours, just don't leave me," he said and I felt he meant every word.

"I have a new job, Warren I can't deal with your drinking it out of control. You treat me like trash and you get violent with me, I don't know how to handle you. I know I am only 15 and your 22 in five days, but you need to make a choice me or alcohol," I said giving him a serious look, it was out of control.

"I don't need to even think about it, I will always choose you Lillian," he said pulling me off my chair into his lap, my head rested on his chest.

"I really have a problem with the age difference here," was all the doctor said before Warren blew his top in his usual fashion.

**Okay thanks for reading everyone have a great bight and happy labor day. Please review because its cool!**


	20. Meeting Dad

**Hey all how have ya'll been, I am not really in such a great mood. But here is another chapter for Falling Hard for you to read, or not, I don't own Sky high but I wish I did, because it would have rocked. Okay I am looking for two Betas' for the rest of my Sky high stories; I do two at a time so am in need of Beta help. If interested please Pm me, thanks for reading, just a note I have redone What Now the second book in my What If? Series and check out my polyvore.**

**Lillian's point of view**

"Why? We are mates age isn't going to matter at all," I said and the doctor sighed looking scared as Warren tried to get up. But my big butt sitting on him was preventing it, Warren was shaking with anger.

"I don't think he should be dating such a young lady, but he isn't here for that," he said checking his notes.

"Are you a heron or a super at all?" I questioned and he looked up, giving me a passive look.

"Does that matter, but no I am not," he said and I sighed "It does matter because you don't understand Warren, he needs a doctor who will understand where he is coming from," I said my gaze turning to Warren. "Okay we are gone, mom find me a hero doctor maybe he will get what I say when I talk about mates," Warren said picking me up walking right out of the room, he moved down the hall past the desk. I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked, not like he would drop me.

"Warren, first thing in the morning I will talk to the girl heroine that works at the prison. Maybe she knows someone for you, have a nice night honey, bye sweetling," Willow said as she gave Warren and me a kiss goodbye.

"You hungry?" he questioned looking down with soft eyes, I rested my head on his shoulders. "A little, maybe we can get a pizza and eat it at your place," I said and he smiled putting me in his car, closing the door. I watched as he opened his door getting in then we were driving off, I buckled my belt hoping tonight we wouldn't fight. He held my hand as he drove through the dark town heading for Tony's, he loved their pizza.

We got out, his hand was in mine the moment he came close, I missed him so much. He opened the door letting me go in closing it behind us, as he walked to the counter placing his order. I stood waiting when I saw Brent Masters watching me, when did they his ass out of prison? Warren hasn't noticed him yet as he walks back over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Lillian!" I turned towards the door seeing Gwen and Will walking in with Penny, Jennifer, Ethan and Zach, I waved walking over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I hugged my friends, Warren watching us with narrowed eyes looking at Will. "Getting some pizza to go," Zach said walking over to Warren with Ethan, I turned seeing them talking to Warren shaking his hand.

"Look to your left, but don't let Warren notice," I whispered all four kind of turned their heads looking, Will growled seeing Brent. "Are you fucking kidding me, they let him out," Gwen said her voice coming out in a low hiss.

"But this is the first time me and Warren have talked in a week, so I don't want him fighting tonight," I sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before Brent came over or Warren noticed him. I walked back over praying the pizza wasn't going to take long, this would be a blood bath. He wrapped his arms around my waist he bent down kissing my neck, why not some PDA was good every now and then.

"That's my girl Peace," I heard and my head snapped to the side, I heard it, a low deep rumbling sound coming from his chest. His eyes trained on Brent who was coming closer to us. "Warren not tonight this is about us trying to work things out," I pleaded with him but he wasn't paying attention to me.

"This angel belongs to me Masters, care to take this outside?" questioned him and I sighed six more guys backed Brent I pulled out my cell texting Dice, Angelo and Brandon. "Yeah Peace I do," he laughed Warren would kill them all.

"Warren for me please," I said trying to get him to stay in here with me, but he grabbed Brent shoving him right out the door. The six other guys coming at Warren but he lived up to his rep, beating the shit out of them. I was ready to jump in as one came from behind, but I was surprised when Will jumped in. The fight rolled outside with us girls following them, two against seven wait now four against seven as Zach and Ethan jumped in.

Warren was pounding every person who came near him; he was good, I didn't know he was trained. Those moves are to precise not to be, I was trained so I know. Brent was coming right at me when Angelo stood in front of me; I braced my hands on his shoulders.

"Well now this fight is even," I heard Brandon say as Magenta and Layla joined us, Angelo went after Brent. My attention turned from the fight when I heard the cops, I grabbed Warren as the girls grabbed their mates, and I pulled him with force to his car. Tony ran out his order, as Warren tipped him driving off very fast his knuckles bloody. He pulled into his gate; I knew this was going to happen I thought as we got out walking to the door.

"Sorry Lillian," he said and this time he was, I sighed.

"We will deal with this later I am hungry," I said as he unlocked the door, I watched again the code was still the same as always. I walked in to his kitchen, the house was messy again; I swear he is such a slob.

"I don't mean to nag, but what the fuck happened to my clean house?" I yelled he stepped back as my temper flared. "The boys came over," was all he came up with.

"Warren, I cleaned this house and it wasn't easy, the least you could do was keep it neat. What if we had a baby, the house has to stay clean," I vented he was 22 now, I was the adult here I guess. "I will help you clean it tomorrow," he said handing me a paper plate as I took one slice sitting on his sofa. My legs over his as he ate he would look over at me every few minutes, I gazed at the clock.

"I have to leave in 15 minutes, my mother has set a curfew for Layla and me," I said and he looked upset over this, I gave an internal sigh, he would get over it. He got up walking out of the room heading to the kitchen; he can be such a pain. I rested on the sofa, he wasn't a bad guy he just did bad things. I looked up as Warren came back into the room, with a pop he sat next to me.

"Why do you have a curfew?" he said, he didn't understand he was 22 I was 15, my mother wanted us in at a certain time even on summer break. "She just does, it has nothing to do with you. I guess she is just worried we will get hurt being out after nine. You can come over to my house and we can watch a movie."  
I said and he gave me a nod of yes as he drank his pop.

"Okay, I want to make us work," was all he said as he helped me up, I sighed. He gave me a look knowing I was frustrated, I don't know why I was but I was. He took my hand, I watched as he, with nimble fingers, entered the code before pulling open the door. He walked me out heading to his car; mine was parked next to his, as I couldn't get my license for another three months.

**William's home**

"So are you happy you get to see your father tomorrow?" Warren asked me but I was lost in thought, trying to find an answer.

"I don't know Warren, my father was worse than yours. I hope I didn't offend you in any way, but I haven't seen my father ever. I am nervous that's why I asked the Commander for a favor, or calling in a debt for not turning his son in. Layla and I can bring one person with us, for support and I wanted to know if you would go with me," I said looking down at my hands watching them twist and turn, I was feeling anxiety just asking Warren to go with me.

"Really? You want me to come with you Lillian," he said his emotions ran wild, he was happy love was there but hate. He hated the prison where his father once was.

"I do, it would be easier for me having you there," I said looking at his dark eyes and saw love pulsing out. He touched my pale cheek giving me a smile, the one he only gave to me.

"I am there if you want me to be, I assume Dice is going with your sister," he said as he pulled me flush with his chest my head resting on his broad shoulders. As we watched a movie together, I heard the door open and Layla walked in with Dice, Magenta and Brandon all walking to us.

"So you say yes," Dice said taking a seat pulling my sister down with him, something about them was bugging me. Same with Magenta, Magenta was telling me they all are hiding a few things, Warren and the boy's emotions bounce off the walls making her sick. I felt for her having to feel Brandon's emotions, he had the hot's for me but she knew I wouldn't mess with him. I see the way Dice and Brandon gaze at other girls but I have never not once seen Warren do that. How is it even possible, having a mate should stop those emotions for another female or male?

"Yeah, I am going for Lillian anything," Warren said as he touched my braid messing with it, I sneezed when he started pulling the end of it near my nose.

"Okay you boy's time to go, the girls need sleep tonight," I didn't even know she was home, she hardly was I knew she loved us but she had a job. I heard a rumble deep in Warren's chest but he got up, taking my hand as I walked him to the door.

"Sorry Warren, can you be here around nine we have to be there at 9:30?" I asked and he bent down kissing my lips making me turn into a puddle, he warm soft lips molding to mine. Time was nothing it was just me and him as we kissed.

**The next morning**

I was up around seven swinging my legs off my bed; my bare feet touching the cold floor making me pull them back up. But my need to pee won as I got up heading for the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. After I finished I washed my hands looking at myself, I was told I looked a lot like my father with the raven colored hair. I walked out and walked out of my room for some food, I wasn't surprised to see my mother and Layla up. I grabbed some eggs and a bagel before sitting, I took a few bites.

"So Dice and Warren are taking you two?" she asked us and we both gave her a nod, she smiled.

"Sounds good, they will make sure you two are safe," she went on and I sighed I wasn't very hungry anymore. I stood cleaning my plate with my sister right behind me; I walked out heading to my room. I had my clothes laid out the night before; I sat on my black iron stool in front of the matching vanity table. I started on my hair putting large curls in to give my hair some life. I went to work on my make-up my skin was pale and I never had to use cover up, so I did my eyes rimming silver and black along my eyes making them stand out. My lips had the same lip gloss a clear coat and I was finished as I started pulling curls out. I clipped up a small portion of hair giving it a spray before standing up, heading for my clothes.

I sat putting on my black crisscross faux suede platforms; they looked great as I looked down buckling them. I stood in my bra and panties ready for my green akiko open shoulder dress, it was short barely reaching mid-thigh. I started outing on some heart jewelry for today, than I was done grabbing my purse and sunglasses walking out of my room. I saw Layla in a green dress it was to her knees she was such a classic beauty, her skin flawless.

"Oh girls, you both look so stunning. I hope you have a good day text me after you're finished," she said opening the door; we all turned because there stood Warren and Dice waiting for us.

"Good morning boys, you watch my girls," she said walking by them to her Lexus. The boys walked in shutting the door behind them as we had ten minutes before we needed to leave for the prison. I looked at Warren; he looked nice a pair of jeans, with a black button up shirt the sleeves rolled up. I loved that he still wore his wallet chain as I hung at his side, clean boots on he smiled seeing me checking him out.

"Like what you see?" he asked leaning his arm on the wall and I giggled. "I do, you look very nice, would you like to go eat dinner at your place tonight, I will cook for you if you stay dressed so nice," I said in a seductive voice and he blushed.

"Deal," he said as we left Dice giving Layla and Me look moving his head between us, I raised my brow as Warren helped me into his car.

**20 minutes later**

I stood in line with my twin, her mate and mine waiting to check in, my stomach doing flips like a circus. "Next" was called.

"My sister and I need to check in for Fredrick 'Chaos' Williams, we have two guests they were granted this visit with us," I said standing straight my voice clear and confident even if I didn't feel that way.

"I see the Commander granted it this one time, I just need all your I.D's please," she said in a kind voice. But her face changed seeing Warren's ID her eyes narrowed, but he just smirked, a truly nasty one. We signed in with his arm around my waist, then we walked away sitting waiting for our names to be called.

"Don't be scared or nervous love," he said and I got to thinking. Why did he kill his own father, I know Lady Peace had something to do with it. I think we needed to have a long talk; nothing should be kept from the other, if he really loved me.

"William's twins and guests please follow me to the courtyard," an armed guard said looking right at Warren, his hand on his gun. I rolled my eyes as we all stood walking behind him, Warren was agitated with this place, angry at the people but he was pushing it down. My heels clicked on the tile as we walked through a maze of halls, I wasn't surprised seeing Jet Stream, Layla's god mother and my aunt.

"Girls looking lovely, have a great visit. Love you both," she said as I pulled her to the side. Telling her of their behavior making Warren unwelcomed, he had not done one thing wrong. She whispered that she would take care of it all before we left, it was unacceptable behavior.

"Right through this door," he said as Warren wrapped his arm around my waist whispering in my ear. "I love you Lillian," he said and I said it right back with no hesitation.

We saw a muscular man waiting at a large bench; he had long silky black hair tied back. His dark green eyes looking at my sister and me as we walked. A black button up and black slacks adored his body, he was very handsome. He stood, he was fucking as tall as Warren, and he smiled showing white teeth.

"Lillian, Layla my girls come here so I can see you," he said in a deep powerful voice as we walked very close. I felt Warrens hand on the small of my back, he didn't like the look of the man, father or not.

"Father," Layla said as he pulled her into a hug, she was crying he looked sad seeing her this way. I watched as they hugged Dice a foot away from them watching, Dad kissed her head as she pulled away. He looked her over seeing what she looked like; we haven't seen him since we were two I think.

"Lillian," he said I turned looking at Warren who looked down at me. I moved away but his hand never left my back as I let my father hug me. His embrace reminded me of Warren warm and safe, like nothing could hurt me. He kissed my forehead as we pulled away, the minute he turned me loose. Warren wrapped his arm around me hauling me to him, protectively.

"Who are these men with my daughter's?" my father asked, I was surprised when the room shook, and Dice looked worried.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Dice," Layla was the first to say as she introduced them, Dice shook our fathers hand.

"I see, a pleasure Dice, I will have my wife check you out," he said yes, we knew him and our mother aren't mates. He was mated to Shadow fox, they married a year ago. He was rich she ran his many business as he was here; she could takeover nothing like that.

"Lillian," he turned to me, I did look a lot like him.

"This is my mate Warren Peace," I said as my father really looked unhappy with this. They shook hands standing toe to toe with each other. "Hello Mr. Peace, I knew your father before you killed him," he said and I stepped in.

"I am sure he deserved it then," I said and Warren smiled my smile. "Maybe," was all my father said.

**Here's another chapter finished, their father is bad but he does love them very much. No he doesn't like Warren or Dice and we will find out why soon. So thanks for reading, this chapter was Betaed by MonsterPanda. **

**[****This is MonsterPanda, I apologize for any mistakes still in the story but I tried.-.] **


	21. Burned

**A/N: I don't own Sky high or any main characters or not main, I own any character you didn't see in the movie. Please enjoy reading this story and drop me a review or Pm if you have something to say about any of the stories I have wrote.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I sat at the bench with Layla the boys standing behind us, my father giving them wary looks mostly Dice. "So boys, why don't you sit over there, I would like to talk to my girls. And as you know this is the first time we have seen each other in 13 years," our father said to Warren and Dice.

"Lillian, are you okay here by yourself, I will be a call away love," Warren bent kissing my head walking off Dice not saying a word to Layla just following Warren.

"Warren has promise, but I can see the dark aura around him but he holds great promise," our father said I snorted making him and Layla smile. Our father could make you see your worst fear and the aura that surrounded you. He could tell you if you're good, bad he just knew.

"Well at least that's something," I said he gave me a smile.

"What about Dice daddy?" Layla said and he sighed giving me a look and I knew it wasn't good.

"Layla, I love you and I don't want you mad at me on our very first visit. But he is dark," our father said and we both sighed.

"I figured, he is so at times I feel we are mates, but if we are apart it's different," she said and I promised myself I would deal with this.

"I am sure my wife will be contacting you very soon," he said. We talked having a very peaceful talk we three had a lot on common, more me and father. But Layla basked in his love were I was watchful holding back.

"You hate me Lillian, I wouldn't blame you," Father said making me look up giving him a passive look.

"I don't hate you, I love you but I can feel my mate's anxiety, worry from me being so far," I said and he gave me a nod.

"But you can't feel Dice?" he asked Layla all she did was shake her head no.

We talked for another 45 minutes about everything; I laughed feeling such love radiate from Warren. I turned and gave him a heartwarming smile which he returned without question.

"So now that you're both 15, we can see each other we can write everything. I would like you to go to this address tomorrow to meet my wife, she has a package for both of you," he said our time was growing short.

"I just wanted to let you know I wrote you both twice a week since I have been in here. Tomorrow you will get them; I love you two girls more than I ever thought possible. Lacy had asked Shadow Fox or Cassie to stay away until you both turned 15," he said Layla gave him a long hug this would be good for her, seeing him.

"Layla, if you ever have doubts about him being your mate, than he most likely isn't, I love you hope to see you every Wednesday and Saturday," he said kissing her forehead as she cried his arm around her still.

"Lillian, I think we can be close if you let us. I really want the chance to be there for you and you sister if you'll let me. I love you very much," he said and I felt bad, I gave him the impression I didn't like him.

"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but my main concern is Layla. But I love you and want to have a relationship as well," I said and he hugged me making Warren stand walking over, he didn't care he couldn't sit he wanted me happy.

"Love," he said I turned wrapping my arms around him he let out a sigh at the contact. "It was a pleasure meeting both you young men, I love you girls see you soon," he said as the guard took us four away, Dice holding Layla's hand a little too tight, I growled reaching my hand out a green current running over it.

"Dice enough," I heard Warren bark at Dice, he turned seeing my hand and Warrens look as he dropped her hand. I pulled away from Warren walking over to her, taking her small hand.

"You deserve better Layla, something is wrong with him," I whispered in her ear as we both got into Warrens car, Dice and Warren talking. I watched them Warren was pissed I could feel it rolling off him, but his other emotions confused me. He was unsettled nervous even, why was he feeling these emotions?

I watched them both walking over Dice running his hands through his long brown hair. I got out stopping them both in place with the look on my face, this was bullshit.

"Lillian he wants to say something to Layla, he really is sorry love," Warren said looking me in the eye I snorted rolling my eyes at them.

"I adore you and love you more than words Warren, but you're not fooling me. I can't feel the deceit rolling off you; you are forcing him to talk," I snarled making Warren nervous again.

"I talked to him Lillian he is my best friend and she is my sister in law, I want you happy," he said and I sighed.

"Dice stay away from my sister for a day, than if you both want to talk I will have her text you. Warren my sister and I are ready to leave," I said walking over to my door, sliding in slamming his door.

**Ten at night**

I stood in front of the basement in Warren's house, I just stood and stared. Seeing dark shadows standing next to me watching to see if I tried anything, but of course I didn't. I was frustrated as my mother called demanding I be home in 15 minutes as Warren and I were about to have sex.

"Ready love before your mother shows up," he said very pissed off as he grabbed my arm dragging me away from the door.

"Warren release my arm," I said but he just dragged me through the front door locking it with his cell. "Let's get you home to mommy," he said and I tried to think if he had taken his medication, but I remember he was out he was picking it up in the morning.

"Great is it crazy time, I am still 15 Warren unlike yourself I do have to answer to my mommy," I shoved him away from me, his grasp was hurting. He came back at hitting me across the face sending me in to his car, my back hitting the mirror breaking it as I cried out. He was hovering over me grabbing my hair tossing me in to the rock near his car; I stood seeing blood coming from my thigh. My face was killing me he has gone crazy and I wasn't sticking around for this, as he grabbed my thigh.

I felt it before I saw it, he used his power on me. His control over fire as my thigh burned the red and orange flame rising as I raised my hand sending him flying back. I willed the iron to hold him as I flew up crying heading to the hospital. I landed in an extreme amount of pain, I saw a monster tonight not my mate.

"Dear, do you need to see a doctor?" A small male nurse said and I gave a yes, he saw the burn and blood. He rushed me back asking me how it happened I told him I was a heroine and he put me in a room.

I picked up my cell calling Willow, she answered on the first ring. "Lillian hun, where are you Warren called looking for you?" she asked and I started crying over the phone the sweat dripping down my body, the burn was raw looking bubbling even.

"Warren went crazy, he punched me in the face, he tossed me into a rock than he burned my thigh it hurts so bad," I cried she screamed over the phone that she be right there in a few minutes than the line was dead.

"Hello, Miss. Williams I am Dr. Spex's you know my wife from Sky high. Well tell me what has happened here," he said in a kind voice sitting next to me.

"I don't want to say can't you just fix it?" I asked pleading with him. "Dear that burn is a males hand print a muscled large man, I will do as you asked but I suggest you leave this man because I should call the Commander," he said and I gasped starting to shake.

"No don't call my Uncle, I don't want them knowing," I said crying from the pain. He stood lifting my skirt taking a metal instrument peeling off the already dead skin making it hurt and burn more. The bleeding stopped as he cleaned the wound, my cheek was swollen and black and blue. But he was concerned about the burn he couldn't help it, no cream he had would as Willow burst in.

"Allen, how is she?" she asked hugging me I was shaking from pain, my body not able to deal with it. "It's not good that burn is severe and I have nothing for it, I hate to think of her in this amount of pain until it heals on its own," he said and she snarled.

"I am taking her home; I will get the ice gel from my son since I know he is behind this. Lillian has Warren taken his meds?" she asked and I shook my head no, not able to talk with out screaming.

"Okay, bring her back in a week to me, so I can check her face, thigh and the cut on her leg," he said as I was wheeled to her car, she drove off her face set in a frown. I cried the whole way she gave me a soft look, I was shaking as she started to talk.

"Take a bath fill it with ice rest your leg until I come back, I will force him if I have to he does have a cream for it," she said and I gave her a nod as I had Magenta and Layla help me out of her car. We heard her drive off she was doing 100 by the end of the street.

I was resting my leg in the tub with panties and bra on as Layla and Magenta stood pissed. We had another month and 14 days of break left and all of our relationships are heading down hill fast.

"He is crazy, I swear he seemed so calm was it moms call that set him off?" Layla asked and I was trying to keep calm but even in the ice water, my thigh was on high heat.

"Yes," I bit out as our doorbell rang Layla ran down stairs to answer it as Magenta dumped more ice into the tub making me cry out. "Zach and Ethan are on their way over," Magenta said as she was getting my robe ready. I heard hurried footsteps but I almost fell into the freezing water when I saw Warren burst in. his mother and my sister a foot behind him, he looked pained and I could feel self-hate, anger, loathing so many emotions rolling off him.

"I am so sorry; I don't even know what came over me. I haven't had my meds mom is getting them for me tomorrow, please Lillian," he said and I moved away from him, he stepped back taking in my body. The burn he caused the cut that ran along my leg, my face swollen and bruised. He gave his mother the jar and ran out, I worried he would get in trouble. I stood as Layla helped dry me of I pulled my robe on as Willow put the cream on. And a minute later it wasn't burning it was sore, I sighed in pleasure.

"Just apply it every few hours, in two days it should have healed. But you'll have the scar dear I better go chase my son," she said and she kissed all three of us before leaving.

"I am going to bed, tell the boys I love them we five should do lunch tomorrow. We tell mom me and Warren got in an accident in his car that's the story got it," I said as I pulled on some short shorts climbing in to my bed, I was so tired.

Two in the morning.

I woke but I had the impression I shouldn't move, I looked through silted eyelashes. I saw Warren sitting in the tree right outside my window; he was content watching me sleep. He was sorry but now he was scared it was his main emotion, he knew I was going to leave him.

But I couldn't leave him he needed me?

**Okay thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review.**


	22. Office play time

_**A/N: here is another chapter for Falling hard which I have to pick up the pace. I have been going to slow on the timeline of the story. So I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing to all who do. I have a few chapters of a new story written. **_

_**Lillian's point of view**_

_I sit in my room laying in bed not really wanting to get up and do shit; Warren hasn't called me in two days. But I still know I have to get up, I am off but need a few things from the store. I kick the covers off my body seeing a scar on my thigh, I sighed getting up. _

_I pulled on some socks, with my black and green bra with matching panties. I grabbed my ripped skinny jeans going for the, I rolled out of bed look, with my green Daria shirt which read "Sick, Sad World". I half laced my black military boots before grabbing my black sunglasses and wrist band. I tossed my hair in a messy bun with a touch of lip gloss. I walked out of my room heading downstairs to the front door; I stopped running back upstairs to grab my purse._

_I walked down Main Street seeing Warren's work, I wanted to see him. I needed to know he was okay after all that has happened, I loved him and love was unconditional. I crossed the street heading for his work; I took a deep breath opening the door. I saw my sister and Magenta going over some paperwork, I leaned over the counter._

"_Looks fucking boring," I said they both looked up smiling at me; I walked around the counter setting my bag down. _

_ "I am going to talk to Warren before I go shopping," I said waving as Layla giggled. I walked into the garage seeing all the boys working hard, Angelo winked as he saw me I smiled. I stood behind Warren hoping he would notice me, but when he was working he didn't notice anything. _

"_Warren," I said making my voice sweet, his head snapped around for a second I was worried he snapped his own neck. _

_ "Lillian?' he said was he concerned I wasn't real?_

"_Last time I checked I was Lillian, can we talk for a minute alone?" I asked and he sighed walking over to the large sink. I waited next to him as he scrubbed his hands making them clean. _

"_Come to my office Lillian," he said his voice was careful, with such sadness I broke my heart. I followed him to his office seeing him shut all the blinds, I stood as he turned around looking at me with his dark eyes._

"_Why haven't you called, texted nothing in two days?" I said he ran his hand through his hair; he grabbed a rubber band tying it back from his face._

"_Because if I would have talked to you, it would give you the chance to leave me,' he said and I sighed the stupid boy._

"_Warren, I am not leaving you I have no plans on leaving the only man I love. But we need to talk you hurt me but you enjoyed it, Warren do you love me?" I asked him and he looked shocked walking over picking me up hugging me close and tight. _

"_I love you, I love you so much your all I think about. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, the very last at night I dream about you. You consume me," he said and I rested my head on his shoulder._

"_I don't even know why I enjoyed it; I have been seeing a new hero doctor. I hope he can help me because I don't want to lose you," he said burying his face in between my neck. I held him loving the feeling of having him in my arms, he was mine._

"_I have some shopping to do, it's my day off as is tomorrow," I said he removed his face from my neck, looking me in the eyes. _

"_I missed you so much, I am so sorry for hurting you I don't deserve you. Can I take you to dinner after I get off work, just come here after you're done shopping. Maybe we can do something fun together tomorrow, I will take the whole day off," he said and I smiled._

"_Dinner sounds great, and I will leave it up to you if you want to take the day off I am yours," I said pressing my lips to his, he responded with passion pulling me very close. I tangled my fingers in his thick dark hair pulling him closer to me. Our lips moving together like one, I parted my lips as his tongue slid against mine. I moved my hands from his hair; I ran my hands up his shirt hitting bare skin, my hands sliding up resting on his bare chest. _

_His lips left mine but they went right to my neck, I moaned tilting my head giving him better access. His hands cupping my ass, I ran my nails down his chest making him growl, as I grabbed his ass. He kissed me with need as he leaned me back, his hands sliding on my flat stomach moving my short up higher. And before I knew it my shirt was on his office chair, his hands removing my bra the cool air hardened my nipples before he could touch me. _

"_Warren," I moaned as he kissed in between my breast in slow strokes, leaving a trail of wet kisses. I jumped when his hands touched my bare breast the pleasure was hypnotic in its own right. I closed my eyes as his tongue ran circles around my swollen bud, his hand giving my other breast attention. _

"_Oh fuck you're the sexiest girl I have ever seen," I heard Warren my own lust ringing in my ears. I sat up putting my hands under his shirt but my arms too short to get it over his head; I growled making his laugh as he tossed his own shirt. I started kissing his muscled chest giving his nipples slight bites, his hands running over my exposed back. My hands fumbled with his belt buckle, as I undid his pants letting them drop to the floor he kicked them off without thought. My jeans are now on the floor somewhere, I knew we should stop but I wanted him so bad. How did one kiss lead to us about to have sex?_

_He moved my thighs further apart as he readied himself at my entrance, I braced myself on my hands my body half off the desk. He started moving against me forcing himself in; I let out a small scream before his hands cover my mouth. He pulls me off turning my body bending me over his desk, his hand never leaving my mouth._

"_I need you to not be so loud, love," he said moving faster, his body slamming into mine making my body hit the desk. He removed his hand it trialed down my back, before running his fingers across my butt. I moved my ass against his every thrust, he wanted to go harder and faster I could feel it rolling off him._

"_Oh Warren, harder please," I moaned out caving into his internal need, he went harder making me scream. His hand was back over my mouth, I didn't have to tell him anything more as he took over. Slamming into me hard and fast this desk now against the wall, my legs felt like jelly. I started to shake as I started to orgasm surging against him; I was embarrassed as I heard it dripping to his tile floor. But his emotions calmed me intensely; he enjoyed it knowing it was him making me have such a powerful orgasm. _

_I felt his body cover mine his arms resting on either side of my body, his lips kissing my back. I was lightheaded shaking on his desk as his bites became hard around my neck, I moaned as he slapped my rear than again._

"_Oh yes, fuck I am going to cum," he groaned slamming himself; I couldn't stand anymore as my knees gave way. His arms came around my waist holding me up as he climaxed, I felt his hot liquid filling me. He was shaking as we both fell atop his desk; I was breathing heavily needing air. _

_We lay there sweating and breathing; he pulled out with a wet noise. I felt his love and happiness wash over me like a tidal wave, making me happy. "Wow," was all he said and I didn't know if that was a good wow or not. I tried to stand but my jelly legs had other ideas, but he just scooped me up setting me in his office chair. I watched as he put his desk back his smile was heartwarming, as he was fixing his office. _

_I needed to dress before someone came looking for us, I stood grabbing my bran and panties pulling them on hurrying to get dressed. When the door flew open as I pulled my panties over my butt._

"_Oh fuck, nice ass," I heard Dice and I grabbed a book tossing it at his head. He shut the door as Warren handed me my clothes I smiled putting them on. "Warren, what is his problem?" I asked and I hoped he tell me._

"_I don't even really know, but I think your right about him not being her mate," he said and I gave him a look. He grabbed my hand we walked out together, his three friends winking at us I flipped them off._

"_I wish," I heard Dice I rolled my eyes, as Warren kissed my lips._

"_Tell the girls they have the rest of the day off have fun, and boys I will open the shop but as soon as Lillian arrives I am gone for the day. I will get your purse you left it in my office somewhere," He said his smile taking up his whole face as he walked away. I went into the main lobby both girls looked at me with knowing looks._

"_Why are you staring?" I blurted out blushing._

_ "We heard you," my sister said and I sat in shame._

"_I am jealous, he lasted longer and sounded better than mine," Magenta said as I sunk further down in the seat. Warren walked in handing me my purse, I stood my thighs and in between my legs in pain._

"_Thanks Warren, see you in a couple hours. Come on bitches Warren said you can come with me," I said and they screamed in happiness._

"_But your scream was way more impressive," Magenta said Warren burst out laughing; we all turned to him as he tried to stop. "No more at work, no I am all embarrassed," I said as Warren pulled me close._

_ 'You two leave her alone, it was in the heat of passion," he said but he was enjoying everyone hearing how he made me scream._

"_See you tomorrow Warren, or later whenever," they said as we walked out together. I was having a very hard time walking, you could tell something wasn't right. I was looking through a rack with a few pairs of jeans over my arm, I pulled put a pair of black leather pants taking them to be paid for._

_I opened my purse seeing a roll of cash tied with the rubber band from his hair. I rolled my eyes as she rang up all our stuff, I dialed his cell._

"_Hello love," he said his voice making me wet all over again._

_ "Oh Warren, why did you put a fat roll of cash in my purse. I have money Warren, I am not dating you for your money," I said and he chuckled._

_ "I know why you're dating me, do you want a repeat after dinner?" he said and I blushed making my friend and sister look at me funny. _

"_But I like buying you stuff, or giving you money to buy things," he said and I sighed._

_ "I am not going to argue this time, and the answer to your question is YES," I said hanging up leaving him in the dust._

_I smiled as I paid for all our stuff with his money, if we got married it be mine anyways. I couldn't wait till after dinner, or did we even need to eat?_

_**Okay here is your chapter thanks for reading please review.**_


	23. Goodbye

_**I was very upset last night, I had over 6,000 words written as out of left filed something happens and it is gone. I was so pissed the chapter flowed taking a new direction making the story longer, argh damn it! I don't own Sky high no money is being made, so yeah bad mood here. So I am rewriting the chapter hoping it is half as good as the last one, I was so angry I started crying which I never do. **_

_**Lillian's point of view- two months later.**_

_I sat with Warren after work; everything has been great with his new doctor with us. It felt like everything was falling into place for us, I was closer to finding Dice out. _

"_You were thinking?" Warren asked me rubbing my thigh; I turned giving him a smile. "Always, it's what I do best," I laughed but he had other ideas._

"_No, you do every better than everyone," he said with conviction making me blush, I swear I think I created earth and all life. I leaned over his body covering his lips with mine; he ran his tongue over my lip as he deepened the intense kiss. It was melting my insides, but I had to go with having school in the morning._

"_Alright it's time for me to go, I unlike your hot self-have school in the morning. Plus I have shopping for Layla's birthday this Sunday," I said he gave me a smile lifting me up off the sofa._

"_I know, but I have something for your sweet 16, since you two have the same birthday," Warren laughed as we walked to his Mustang he was a sweet heart._

"_I don't need anything, I have the only things I need," I said without thought, he stopped turning to me._

"_And what is that," he said wrapping his arms around me, looking down into my green eyes. "I have you in every way possible, I have family and good friends I don't need more," I smiled touching his cheek. _

"_I love you, more than you understand I would do anything for you all you will ever have to do is ask. And love me," he said devotion mixed with love and obsession was clear when he spoke. _

"_I want to know what your hiding that concerns Dice," I said his face changed he was worried "If I tell you, he has things on me that would land me in prison," was all he said giving me a look._

"_Have Shadow Fox, give her a scan just tell Dice she has been ill," he said helping me into the car, he got in before we drove off holding hands._

"_I love you always, no matter what," I said he gave my small hand a squeeze as we drove through the dimming town. He pulled to the curb in front of my house, helping me not fall._

"_I have to go to Louisiana this weekend, thinking of opening a shop there so I am looking at some building. Do you think your mother will let you come?" Warren asked but I doubt she would._

"_I will see if she will, if not than not cheating," I said in a firm voice but he looked angry._

'_I have no reason to cheat, it's you I love and can't live without," he said pulling me close his lips crashing down on mine in a kiss, that was full of pain and anger the kiss was hard. I pulled away kissing his cheek before walking to my door, I turning waving before walking in. _

"_Hello hun," I heard my mother so I followed her voice seeing her sit in the kitchen with my sister. "Mom, can I go with Warren to Louisiana for two days?" I asked but her face wasn't showing a yes "No, you're too young," she said while Layla smiled._

"_I tried, so what's up?" I asked "Nothing," Layla said as we walked to our separate rooms. "Warren said hi," I said she smiled before I walked into my room plugging in my cell; I was already done with my class work. So I ran a hot bath pouring coconut beads in, to make my skin healthy and smell great. I heard my cell going off so I hauled ass getting it, seeing it was Warren._

"_Hey," I answered his call "Did you ask your mother yet?" he questioned me his voice unsure as he talked to me._

_ "She said no, I am still too young," I said he groaned "Sorry, are you taking a bath I hear water running?' he said and I laughed._

"_I am about to let me put you on speaker so I can take my clothes off before I sit in the water," he groaned at the mention of me being naked, and naked without him here. I hit the button as I removed my clothes tossing them in hamper to be cleaned. _

"_The heat feels so good," I moaned he growled "Calm down don't be jealous of the water Warren," I laughed hearing his breathing. _

"_I am a very jealous man; I want to be the one thing that warms your body. I want you so bad my dick is hard thinking about you naked," his tone was tight, I bite my lip._

"_I want you to but my mother is home tonight, so tomorrow Warren. How long will you be gone?" I asked I didn't like when he was gone for long._

_ "A day and a half," he said his breathing heavy his tone was filled with lust, what was he doing?_

"_I am going to really miss you Warren, will you text me while you're gone?" I asked making my tone alluring having a rough idea at what my mate was doing. _

"_Mmm me too loove," his words coming out as moans, his breathing was coming out in heavy pants. _

"_Stop jerking off and talk to me Warren," I said but he hung up, yeah he wasn't going to stop. I relaxed in the bath he would text me back when he was finished, out of the corner of my eyes I saw it. A dark shadow watching me as I washed my body, the sponge running over my breast._

"_Are you kidding me, spying on me in the bath so you can jerkoff," I said and shadow bowed it head disappearing into nothing as I got out, drying myself off. I changed getting into bed when my cell rang "Sorry," was all I heard before I even said hello._

"_Warren please don't have them do that, its creepy you want to jerkoff I will lay on your bed naked so only you can see," I said he coughed hearing what I said._

"_Really?" he said he was shocked that was surprising "Yeah," I giggled out making him laugh. We talked for another hour before I had to go to bed, school was killer. _

_**Friday- afterschool**_

_I walked out of Medullas class late because we were talking Brandon was at the door waiting, I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a guard Brandon," I hissed walking faster heading to the bus, wanting to see my Warren he was leaving after he closed his shop. _

"_Warren asked me to bring you to his work, since we are leaving for the weekend," Brandon said as he grabbed my arm, I kicked him making him drop my arm._

"_Don't ever man handle me Brandon," I snapped getting in his car buckling in, he drove off the school heading to the shop. "So you look nice," he said while he drove his eyes on my bare legs._

"_Thanks Brandon," I said feeling a sick feeling, like he was undressing me with his eyes, I didn't get him and Dice at all. It didn't take us long before he was pulling into the parking lot; I jumped out heading to see Warren. Walking in I see him under a Ford, I smiled grabbing his legs pulling him from under it straddling his waist_

"_Fuck, why must you sneak up on me you devil. You want to go to my office before I leave?" he questioned me I blushed crimson, he smiled as he sat up kissing my neck picking us both up off the floor. _

"_I didn't know Dice and Brandon are going with you, I don't trust them Warren. A little to the left," I moaned out he did as I said, his teeth brushing against my neck. I opened my eyes seeing five people watching us, Warren's hand up top resting on my breast. _

"_Warren we are being watched," I giggled he turned his dark eyes seeing the five getting a show. "Hi," was all he said._

"_Another time," I said getting off him I was wet and very horny, I vowed I would have him when he was home again. "Angelo are you sure you don't want to go," Warren asked his friend._

"_Can't my mother is in town for the weekend; we haven't seen each other in a couple months._

'_Oh yeah, tell her I said hi," Warren said finishing up the Ford, the owner walked in taking it. "Alright time to go," Warren said and I pouted my lip out he gave me a soft look before kissing me like we wouldn't see each other again._

"_See you angel love you," he said as he locked the garage up for the weekend. "I know love you too I will miss you bunches," I sighed he kissed my head, than he was gone with the two weirdos, it was them I didn't trust. _

"_Angelo care to give us a ride home," Magenta said we laughed Warren always giving me a ride but he forgot. "Of course ladies, please get in to your carriage," he bowed helping us each in, he was the last in as he pulled out heading to our home before seeing his mama._

_**Saturday, noon**_

_I sat eating some shrimp with fried rice when Angelo sat in front of me, with an easy going smile. "Hey, is it cool I have lunch with you?" he asked I waved to the seat as my mouth was full of food._

"_I take that as a yes," he said ordering some food for himself._

_ "It was a yes Angelo, how was your visit?' I asked as we talked for the next two hours, he was easy to talk to he didn't get angry he sat listening. He would give advice he was such a doll, I wish I had a brother like him._

"_So, do you'll think you will move or are you choosing to stay here in Maxville?" I asked him wanting him to stay we are friends. He stood as we walked to pay for our lunch, he paid for us both._

"_I need to tell you something," he said as I sat on the black iron bench looking up at him. "Talk," I said smiling at him he sat right next to me._

"_Do you love Warren?" he asked and I was confused "Very much, I love him very much why do you ask Angelo?" I questioned him back._

"_Because he is bad news, I don't want you hurt because I think I love you," he said my jaw dropped into my lap, he took advantage of me being so shocked he kissed me. His lips so damn soft as they molded to mine, but I pushed him off. _

"_Angelo, I am with Warren he is your friend we can only be friends," I said standing up seeing the shadows moving, I sighed._

"_I have to tell Warren, before his shadows get to him. or I could get hurt," I said Angelo watched the shadows moving, he sighed._

"_I understand, I am leaving today that's why I needed to tell you. If you need me just call, but he will end up hurting you," he said walking off, he was moving he was going to work for his father who owned a large construction company._

_I dialed his cell I knew Warren wouldn't make me wait too long. "Hello my love," he said his voice happy; I was going to crush that with my words._

"_Hey Warren we need to talk. I was having lunch alone when Angelo showed up telling me he was taking the really good job, well he also told me he loved me before he kissed me," I said fast not wanting him to understand me._

"_Oh he is dead; I am on my way home. Did you kiss him back?" he yelled making me scared. "No I told him I loved you very much, that all that's between me and him is friendship. Your shadows can confirm it Warren," I said my hands shaking, I could feel his anger from here and it scared me to death._

"_I knew he like you, you look like his mate but with green eyes. I told him you are my girl but he didn't listen, he better hope I don't find him. I will be home in three hours, I need you need to see you do you fucking understand me Lillian," he bellowed and I started crying._

"_Yes Warren, are you upset with me I pushed him away telling him I loved you," I said seeing the scar on my thigh. "No love I am not mad at you, its him who has to pay," he said hanging up but I was scared for Angelo and myself._

_**Okay have a great day, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	24. Warren and Angelo

_**A/N: Good evening I don't own Sky high so no money has been made. Thanks for reading these stories as I have written them, I hope you all are liking them. I haven't been updating the right stories so I will look over them and give a date each will be updated twice a week. Please review.**_

_**Lillian's point of view**_

_I ran home in tears, he was so angry with the whole situation we would end up fighting when he arrived. I knew I was being watched as I made it home unlocking my door walking in. Layla came from the kitchen seeing me upset, she ran over putting her arms around me. _

"_What is it Lillian?" she questioned "Angelo kissed me; he told me he loved me. I had to tell Warren before he found out on his own they are on their way home. Warren is pisses as all hell over what Angelo did," I said as she led me to the sofa, I didn't want to have to deal with him. but I knew it was now impossible not to he was on his way, I stood getting to my feet. _

"_I better eat before I take a shower; it is going to be a long night. Love you," I said walking into the kitchen, poking through the fridge seeing veggies and I wanted something filling. I sat dialing Tony's hearing Tony answer "Tony's pizzeria, what can I get you," he said in a jersey accent._

"_Hi, Tony it's Lillian, Warren's girl. Can I get a delivery a small pepperoni, mushroom, olives, sausage and peppers pizza?" I asked he chuckled._

"_For you cupcake anything, in fact I am going to send something good your way, it should be there in 20," he said and I smiled he was awesome "Thanks Tony," I said before hanging up walking back to the sofa laying down. I just watched the ceiling as my cell buzzed with a text, I unlocked my phone seeing a message from Warren._

"_Hey, should be there within the hour have your window unlocked Lillian. I promise I am not mad at you; I was told you pushed him away that you told the truth. What are you doing love?-Warren"_

"_I am waiting for pizza, I ordered from Tony's. I will not have it open just walk through the front door, my mom is at work until seven in the morning-Lily" I sent the message waiting for his answer; I didn't have to wait long._

"_Good, you need to eat. Okay make sure it's not locked, I am so pissed I can't control it-Warren" great just fucking great. "Warren, he is gone and I love you only you, I want to be your wife the mother of your child. Can't you let it go, I really need you here holding me-Lily" I got up hearing the front doorbell, grabbing my cash I opened it._

"_I am to give this to Lillian, Tony said only her," a young guy said, I smiled "I am Lillian," I said as he handed me a pizza with a white carton on top. "Tell Tony I said thank you, how much do I owe?" I asked but he waved me off._

"_Nothing, Warren called ask Tony to put it on his credit card, I already have two tips. One was a 20 the next was to not look you in the eye, and to understand you belong to him," I looked at the boy shocked, Warren did not just go there._

"_Sorry he is in a mood," I said he walked away I shut the front door heading to the kitchen to grab a plate. It was so good as I ate three slices, before sticking the box in the fridge, I sighed opening the white box seeing three frozen cheesecakes on sticks covered in milk chocolate. I grabbed one sticking the rest in the freezer walking out of the kitchen gnawing on it, it was so yummy._

"_Layla there is more in the freezer," I smiled seeing her looking at it, she was gone heading down the stairs. I opened my door before yelling "Unlock the front doors for Warren," I called all I heard was a mumbled voice and the locks clicking. I walked in picking out some Pjs before heading my ass into the shower, turning it on. I started to strip of my clothes when I wanted a nice hot bath. I plugged the bath letting it fill pouring in some coconut bubble bath._

_I grabbed a towel sitting it in the floor, with my cell music blaring as I got in. It felt great the heat covered my body as I rested my head back eating my cheesecake on a stick. _

_Breaking Benjamin-Until the end was coming from my cell it was from Warren. "Was your dinner good, I told him make it perfect. I love you so much Lillian you have no idea how much I meant to hear you still want to marry me-Warren" I smiled bending over the tub texting him back._

_ "It's the truth Warren you mean so much to me, I love you, Lillian" I sent the message. Starting to relax again letting the heat wash over me, my head back with my eyes closed. It was so relaxing as the time passed the water was getting cold, but I was so tired now just a few more minutes than I will get out. I felt the water becoming very hot again making me sit up fast the water rocking, my eyes shot open. In my bathtub sat Warren, he just smiled at me I knew I was blushing._

"_Dear god Warren, are you trying to give me a heart attack," I said my hand over my heart as it beat right out if my chest. "No but why are you sitting in cold water?' he asked moving his body covering mine "It wasn't cold when I got in, but I was so relaxed I didn't want to move yet. And see you heated the water up and I really don't want to get out," I said laughing._

"_I can deal with you in here, after we can talk love," he said placing a soft kiss to my lips, his hand moving up my bare thighs even through the water it was sinful. _

"_Warren, we can't the Commander comes over every 20 minutes to check on us girls," I moaned as his finger hit my clit, I bucked my hips._

"_I could care less, I want you and I am going to have you," he said his finger moved inside me, I moaned this wasn't a great idea as my head went under water. I was pulled up in warm arms as Warren dropped me on my bed; he stood in front of me naked. _

"_Warren, I want to but no. I won't risk getting caught here my mother has already made it known if she caught us we are done," I said as he kissed my neck, he pulled back looking ne in the eye before letting out a snarl. He pulled on his clothes as I changed in to my jammies pulling my hair up; he took my hand leading me downstairs._

"_Then tomorrow your mine all day, I am going to fuck you as much as I need," he whispered down to me, I just giggled he was a man. We walked down stairs in silence his hand in mine, as Dice walked from Layla's room. "Hey see you at your house Warren, night Lillian nice jammies," he smiled walking down the stairs and right out the front door. I pulled him down on the sofa, resting my body on his; I felt the tingling feeling of his hand trailing over my thighs._

"_I won't go looking for him, but make no mistake he will get what's coming to him," Warren snarled close to my ears. "I know he will, but thank you for staying here with me," I yawned, I loved it when I yawned he always pulled me across his chest, even if we are sitting down together. It was perfect as he held me making me warm and sleepy, he smelled so good._

"_My house dinner tomorrow Lillian?' he questioned me as I was half away asleep. "Okay Warren," I said before passing right out. _

_**The next morning-10:00**_

_I woke on the sofa my head resting on Warren's chest his arms around me; I looked up seeing he was awake. "Oh Warren, did you sleep at all?" I asked him touching his cheek all he did was stare at me._

"_Warren are you alright babe?' I asked sitting up I could feel he was angry, he handed me my cell. I lay back on him my screen was unlocked and it was already on a set of messages, Angelo's I was now happy I erased them. But I did see new messages so I read, feeling him messing with my hair._

"_Hey Lillian, just checking to make sure you are okay. I am sorry if I upset you when I confessed my feelings and when I kissed you. By now I understand you know how much you look like my mate, but I do have very deep feelings for you. If you ever need me just call because Warren is dangerous Lillian, but I will let you find out on your own-Angelo"._

_I froze seeing Warren replayed to my messages "You're lucky you left town Angelo. We were friends and you tried to steal my mate, she doesn't want you she wants me only me. You have the nerve to kiss her lips; if I find you I will kill you sending you to your mate-Warren"_

"_Hello Warren, you rushed home. Too bad she will find out all ours secrets old friend. She will see you for you me for me, it may be in a bad light, but you Warren will lose her when she finds out, hope to see you again Warren-Angelo" I wondered why he showed me these, but he didn't know the lock code to erase any message from my phone. No matter what I would have seen them, I gave an internal sigh._

"_Warren, what are we doing today?" I said not wanting to deal with him right now. "I have to go shopping for stuff, than get food for the house. Maybe go to the lake," he said I got up stretching from sleeping on the sofa. _

"_Well I better get dressed than give me 15 your more than welcome to come upstairs," I said walking away, thinking of some battle plan. What had Warren done so bad? I walked up the steps knowing he was right behind me like my own shadow._

_I pulled my bikini, shorts with a green blouse, walking back into my room seeing him standing near the door. "So when are you going to ask what I did so bad?" he asked I turned to him in only my panties._

"_Would you tell me if I asked Warren?" I asked knowing damn well he wouldn't. "No, but now I have to worry because I will tell you when you find out you will leave me," he said I felt his pain from here. _

"_Well than what's the use of asking if you don't love me enough to just tell me. Instead I should investigate and fine out myself, I would never lie to you I tell you everything because how much I love you," I said pulling on the black bikini bottoms, and the fringe black bikini top. Than the dark blue wash turn up denim shorts, and the green light knit blouse. He just watched as I tied my green converse and put some owl jewelry on grabbing my cell and purse._

_My hair in a waterfall braid trailing down my back in waves, I looked up at him. "Nothing to say Warren? But I am ready to go," I said as I walked out heading to Layla's room, I motioned for him to wait as I opened up her door. My eyes shot open I walked in seeing her and Trace in her bed sleeping, I slapped her eyes shot open, she sat strait up I covered my eyes seeing Trace naked._

"_Are you fucking kidding me Layla?" I said she jumped up pulling on her robe. "Lillian please he isn't bad he is everything to me. Well you are the most important person but he is second to you. I will break it off with Dice, Trace said he come with me," she said and I sighed running my hand over my pale face._

"_I am sorry for how I acted at the football game, young and stupid," Trace said and I froze. When her door slammed open Warren stood his eyes on fire. "Warren calm yourself, Layla has company. Layla I will text you I want you to text me right after, I am spending some time with Warren," I said looking at her she gave me a nod, she understood my words. _

"_Is he naked, in here with my mate?" he asked not budging. "Warren, he is naked very naked, I walked in on them. He didn't know I was coming in so he meant nothing by me seeing what he is working with," I said he looked me in the eyes; he grabbed me picking me right up walking out. _

"_See you Layla," Warren called back she smiled shutting her door, as I watched from over his shoulder. He set me in his car before he was in and driving off to the mall. "I do love you enough Lillian, I love you more than you know. And that's why I did some things to keep you close, but you would leave me and I can't have that," he said looking at me sideways as he drove._

"_I won't marry you knowing all this Warren, knowing the amount of lies and secrets you have kept from me," I said let him get angry, this was his fault not mine. "So I lose you either way?" he said as he pulled into a spot, turning off the engine. _

"_I love you Warren, you are my mate. Unless you kill or hurt my sister over time I will forgive you, but I could never stop loving you. Our bond would never let me," I said as I got out with him following me. _

"_Okay you win after dinner and we are together, I will tell you everything," he said I spun. "I love you Warren, and you being truthful will help me forgive you in the end," I said taking his hand in mine, walking to the mall._

_If only I knew how this night would really end, I would never have ran from him._

_**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading and reviewing have a good weekend!**_


	25. Flee

**A/N: I don't own Sky high you all know the drill about this, but I will continue to say it. I hope you are enjoying Falling hard I think but not too sure this will take two chapters. So please read and review and thanks again.**

**Lillian's point of view  
**

_I walked hand in hand with Warren as we headed to his car, the lake was fun. It was a calm cool day, not to hot but not cold, he warmed the water as he was very close to me. _

"_I am starved, do you want me to cook tonight?" I asked him looking up his hair was wet as it dripped into his eyes. "Umm no lets go to the dive," he said his hands shaking he has been acting nervous. But he just walked forcing me to follow, I knew whatever he was going to tell me wasn't great in fact it could land him behind bars. _

"_Okay, should I change?" I asked walking in my bikini top and jean shorts, he just smiled the one I adored. "No you look good enough to eat," Warren said his now black eyes full of lust as he helped me in shutting the door behind me. I watched as he walked around to his side sliding in with ease. _

_He pulled out heading to the Dive it had great food, but my stomach was churning knowing something was going to happen. I took his hand as he drove he gave it a slight squeeze, I turned looking out the clear window._

**Dinner**

_I sat in the booth with Warren, who was drinking a beer; he would glance up at me every few minutes. I was sipping my lemonade as we ate, I wasn't very hungry but I ate. It was silent and I was getting upset but my anger could wait for now. _

_I was happy when we left the dive I think everyone was wary of Warren right now, the shadows clung to him. And they clung to anything that was near him except for me, dark marks are now covering the Dive from his murderous shadows. It was a nice drive home it was dark unnaturally dark, with his hand in mine. I knew when we got home he wanted sex, it rolled off him. It started to storm, rain pounded on his car lightening flashed, I shook hating storms they now scared me instead of clamed me._

_He entered the code as I watched, I had a feeling I would need it tonight. We walked in I dropped my bag near the door walking upstairs with him following me watching my every move. His room was clean he was doing so good at keeping our home clean, since I threated never to set foot into this house if it was dirty._

_I sat in the big plush chair he moved in between my thighs spreading them. His hands moving over my bare sides, they warmed my body fast making me moan. His Afghan covering my shoulders, before he reached over pulling it off, dropping it to the floor._

_My breasts lifted into his hands with every quick, sighing breath. Desire was coiling hotly in my loins, loosening me, turning my flesh warm and pliable to his touch._

_He lifted the nightgown up and over my head, pulling it away and dropping it to the floor as he had the afghan. I sat naked before him in the huge chair, my slender body dwarfed by its bulk. Lightning flickered again, briefly revealing the details of my breast and loin, my tightly puckered nipples and opened thighs. His breath hissed through his teeth, his broad chest expanding. Slowly he stroked his hands up my legs, pushing my thighs wider and wider apart until I was fully exposed to him._

_The damp night air washed over me, the breeze cooling the heated flesh between my legs. The feeling of exposure, of vulnerability, was too sharp to be had, and with a soft, panicked sound I tried to close my legs._

_His hands tightened on my thighs._

_"No," he said. Slowly he leaned forward, letting his body touch mine, lightly pressing down on me, and his mouth closed over mine with sweetness, a tenderness, that was devastating. The kiss was as gentle as a butterfly's wings, as leisurely as summer. With the utmost delicacy he cherished my mouth, lingered over the kiss. At the same time his wicked fingers moved boldly between my shaking legs, opening the secret folds that protected the soft opening of my body. One big finger probed at me, making me squirm, then it pushed deep inside. I arched helplessly, moaning into his mouth, overcome by the startling sense of being penetrated._

_He kept on kissing me, the sweetness of his mouth gentling me for the marauding thrust of his fingers. It was almost diabolical, that contrast of intensity, arousing every aspect of my sensuality. I was seduced and ravished, enticed and taken._

_His lips left my mouth, sliding hotly down my throat, and then were at my large breasts. He licked delicately, sucking hard. I sank into a dark, whirling storm of pure desire, trembling with need. I put my hands on his head, feeling the thick, cool silk of his hair between my fingers. I felt dizzy, drunk with arousal, with the heated musky scent of his skin. He was hot, so hot, his body heat burning through his shirt leaving it charred._

_His mouth moved downward, over my trembling stomach muscles. His tongue probed my shallow navel, making my loins clench wildly as a bolt of pleasure shot through me. Down, down ... He gripped my buttocks hard, pulling them forward so that my bottom was right on the edge of the chair, then draped my legs over his shoulders. I made an incoherent sound of panic, of helpless anticipation._

_"I told you," he muttered to me._

_"Good enough to eat." He finished._

_Then he kissed me, his mouth hot and wet, and his tongue swirling around my straining, yearning nub. My hips lifted wildly, my heels digging into his back. I cried out, muffling the sound with my own hand. I couldn't stand it, it was too intense, it was torture and ecstasy all at once, and my hips bucked in an effort to escape the sensation. He gripped my bottom tighter, pulling me harder against his mouth, and his tongue stabbed deep into me. I climaxed violently, shuddering, biting my hand to keep from screaming from the force of it._

_When the sensations finally dissipated and released me from their dark whirlpool, I lay sprawled limply in the chair with my legs still spread on his wide shoulders. I couldn't move. I had no strength, not even enough to open my tired eyes. Whatever he wanted to do to me now, I was open, compliant, and completely vulnerable to his desire._

_He lifted my thighs off his shoulders and I felt him moving, felt the brush of bare skin against me as he stripped out of his shirt. I forced my heavy eyelids open as he undid his pants and pushed them down. His urgency was a hot, wild thing. He hooked one arm around my bottom and dragged me forward even more, off the chair and onto his thighs, onto his thick, thrusting penis. It speared upward into me, so hard that I felt bruised, so hot that I felt burned. My weight aided in my own penetration, pushing me down so that he went even deeper, and I choked on a soft scream._

_Warren groaned, leaning back on his hands so that his body arched powerfully beneath me._

_"You know what to do," he said from between clenched teeth._

_"Ride."_

_I did. Automatically my body responded, rising and falling, my thighs clasping his hips, flexing as I lifted myself almost completely off him only to slide back down. I rode him slowly, so that I took him by increments._

_My body was magic, moving with the fluid grace that had always captivated him; I enveloped him with a downward glide, then tormented him with the threat of release as I moved upward again, almost off of him ... no, no ... then back down, and he groaned at the wet heated relief of being surrounded by my flesh, held, caressed. He was stallion hard inside me, and finally I rode him hard, moving fast, slamming myself down onto him. Sensation built unbearably, and he thrust upward, hard. Helplessly I cried out, my sweet inner flesh pulsing and hugging him as I came again my body was shaking._

_A harsh cry tore out of his throat and he reared up, throwing me back against the chair. He pinned me to it with his weight as he plunged and bucked, spurting hotly into me._

_He lay heavily on me, trembling and sweating. His release had been so powerful that he couldn't speak, couldn't think I hope. Sometime later a measure of strength returned to his muscles and he withdrew from me, bringing a wordless murmur of protest from my lips. He stood and kicked his pants off, then lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He stretched out on the bed beside me, and I curled into his embrace and went to sleep. Warren buried his face against her hair and let the darkness claim him, too._

**Ten at night**

_I woke feeling Warren moving from the bed, I was so sore in all the right spots. "Warren," I whispered into the dark room calling for my mate._

_ "Just going pee love," he said as he walked into the bathroom I could hear he was in fact peeing. I sat up waiting for him to return missing his warmth. I heard him flush and the water running so I knew he was coming back to bed. _

"_See love," he said getting back into bed pulling me across his muscled chest. "I think we need to talk Warren," I said I felt him shake sitting up in bed. "I know I promised you love," he said stroking my hand before he was up from the bed pulling on some pants. I watched as he sat in the chair watching me he turned on the lights, they are now dimmed. _

"_Warren honey, it can't be that bad just tell me," I smiled while I talked. I stood from our bed walking over to him with his sheet wrapped around me. "No," he said wanting me away from him._

"_Warren you're making me nervous," I said sitting on the very edge of the bed watching him; he had an eerie blank look on his face. "I killed Mason and his whole family; he never should have hurt you. Brent is dead he never should have talked, hurt or touched you," Warren said his voice doubled like something unnatural was in him._

"_Oh god Warren, why would you they never hurt me enough to earn death," I said my voice reaching a high pitch as I stood._

"_I knew Dice was giving Layla love nectar, he killed his mate a year ago when she tried to leave him. Brandon is Magenta's mate but he fucks around on her, because she isn't great in bed," he went on I almost fell over he knew and he helped._

"_What has my sister ever done to your ass! I swear Warren why would you help such filth," I screamed he bowed his head._

"_That's not even the worst I have done to keep you, I was afraid you would leave me after cheer camp," Warren said his voice evil and so very sad as he talked. I felt faint, I was shocked he would do this shit and now he is telling me there is more._

_I pulled on my shorts and bikini top, when he was up trying to hold me but I was so angry. "No what else Warren, please don't tell me you were behind the nightmare that was cheer camp, please Warren," I begged tears falling down my face, he looked pained hearing me. I backed up seeing the defeat in his eyes the other emotions scared me. _

"_I never wanted you to go, I made the plan the boys jumped to help me. I never once touched those three girls in a sexual way, I did hit them but I wasn't the one who tried to kill them. I watched you seeing how hard you worked and cared, I was the last one to take a girl I was about to kill her when you rushed in saving her and the girl that was like Magenta," he said his voice so low but I heard him just fine, he was the one to give me nightmares, I was now scared they would come back and of storms. I knew this wasn't it but I didn't need to hear more, I turned facing him my face covered in my own tears._

"_How could you do that to me, you said you loved me. I let you take my virginity we were supposed to get married. You hurt me I got so sick I nearly died, my sisters both got very sick for what your own Sick perverse games of domination. I have to tell someone Warren this can't go unpunished the girls at cheer camp have all been seeing therapist because you guys," I said backing up he looked at me, but I bolted out from his room running fast. I had to get away from him I was about to pass the basement door when it flung open, Brandon and Dice coming out. I screamed shoving past them "Baby girl, what's up," I heard Dice call out to me but all I had to do was get to the outside._

"_Stop her, I told her everything," I heard Warren bellow and I was fucked if anyone of them were to catch me. I raised my hand metal flew knocking all three back, I never looked back to see what I used was. I sobbed from fear and all he told me, he sent fire past my head I jumped turning seeing he was maybe 15 feet behind me. I punched in the code hearing it beep twice unlocking, I opened it running for my life. The gate swung open as I neared it, I stopped turning all three are behind me. I screamed raising my hand the Iron Gate slammed shut before wrapping around them. Warren would melt the gate; I checked my pockets feeling my cell. _

_I dialed hearing it ring as Warren was setting fire to the iron, I raised my hand. His car hit him and the others, resting on top of them, I needed time. "Hello, Stronghold residence," I heard Steve answer the phone._

"_I need you now, Warren, Dice, Angelo and Brandon are behind camp and all that happened there," I screamed as it rained harder, putting out Warrens fire. "I have them wrapped in a gate but it won't last, come fast," I said as I heard Warren bellowed in rage._

"_I can't melt the gate with the rain bastard, Lillian you better run because I am going to kill you for this," I heard I dropped my cell my hands shaking as the shadows came closer to me, I fell to my knees letting out heart breaking sobs of pain. _

_I loved him so much how could he hurt me like this, how could he. "How could you Warren, I loved you so much did everything for you," I screamed at no one but he answered. "I don't know anymore, I love you so much I do anything to keep you. I loved you so much I told you what would make you hate me," I heard him over my own cries of pain. _

"_Lillian thank god you're alright," I was still crumpled on the floor, but I knew the voice it was Aunt Josie. I stood as my mother, Willow and Maggie stood with Jet Stream and the Commander, I was held by my mother. _

"_We take them in," Commander said as he unwrapped the gate once they each hand cuffs on, I was falling to my knees my mother coming to the floor with me. I watched as the Commander, Lady Peace and Jet Stream each held a man. The Commander was holding Warren by the cuffs; Lady Peace was also crying looking at her son._

"_I will need a statement Lillian, but the judge will know if they are lying," Lady Peace said in a strong brave voice. "Yes," was said all around "I will bring Lillian in for her statement before I take her home," my mother said as she led me to the car, I could feel his eyes on me. But I never looked back getting into my mom's car, I curled up but the emotions still over whelmed me making me want to die. We drove off seeing them being put into a power proof Suv, I loved him still I could feel that much. We started the short drive to the Maxville prison when flashing lights came from the side. Then nothing…._

**Lacy's point of view**

_I woke my head killing me "Lillian," I said knowing the truck hit on my side, I prayed she was okay. "Lillian," I called not seeing my daughter but blood was on the now empty seat, her belt cut in half. Oh dear god keep my girl safe, I knew in that moment someone took her this wasn't an accident. I managed to get out calling for a dog to help, my voice loud and clear._

"_Find my daughter, her blood is on the seat. I have to go alert the others I will be at the prison my friends," I howled they howled and barked before sniffing, and then they vanished. I ran heading to the prison; I could see it from here._

**Maxville prison**

"_Sprite, the Commander, Jet stream, Morgana and Lady Peace arrived yet?" I called to the guard he pointed to room three, I barged in seeing the three boys chained to the floor._

"_Sprite what has happened, you're bleeding," the Commander said running over to me with my two friends. "Where is Lillian, is she okay?" I heard her ex bellow in rage the chains groaning at the sheer strength Warren had._

"_Our car was hit by a truck, I woke calling for Lillian to see if my baby was okay. But she was gone her seat belt was cut, someone took her they hit us with the sole purpose of taking her," I cried as Willow caught me._

"_Warren who would have wanted to take your mate, who knew she would flee from you?" Steve asked Warren. _

_ "Angelo Adams, he is in love with her. He was with us at camp," Warren said and my heart sank, not knowing where my baby was._

_**Okay another chapter done, sorry it's been a very bad day. **_


	26. Lawyer

**A/N: I don't own Sky high or Warren Peace but I wish every single eyelash wish I did. But I hope this story is worth the read so please review, thanks LillianPeace.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

_I felt like I was going to get sick my head was spinning like mad, my vision was very blurry. I tried to sit up but I couldn't I think I was tied up, I knew something was wrong. I closed my eyes since seeing was a problem my whole body was in pain, I heard talking two males I was sure of it. I did hear when a door opened and heavy footfalls walking close to me, I wanted to cry but I was too scared to._

"_Wake up sweet one," oh dear god it was Angelo. I opened my eyes still very blurry I could make out his outline. "Angelo?" I questioned him I felt his hand touching my face with very soft hands._

"_Yes it's me sweet one, I knew he tell you. And I guess you hate me as much as him, but I have you now. I will take care of you now," he said and I tried to hit him but again I was tied down, he chuckled. _

"_Nice try but I knew you would do that, I can't have you hitting me trying to escape. I love you and I am going to have you now," he said and I started crying, where was the sweet Angelo?" I felt his fingers touching my bare stomach, I moved around he grabbed my side hard making me cry out. "We can do this the easy way or the hard either is fine with me," Angelo laughed I was disgusted I ever liked him, I was a fool four guys fooled me. _

_I could feel it as he started undoing the knots on my bikini top, pulling it off me. I heard the groan that came from him, the way he touched my breast made me want to puke the feeling of being dirty washed over me. I was crying as he pulled my shorts off leaving me naked under him, this was all I was wearing after I ran from Warren. _

"_I love you Lillian, you have a stunning body I will use it well. Did Warren tell you he replaced your birth control with sugar pills? He was trying to get you pregnant so you never would leave him," he said I heard the truth in his words and I let out a horse cry. My life should just end right now if god loved me, after everything I was still here being tortured. _

_I heard his zipper being pulled down and I started to shake, when he hit me hard. "Stop moving, this can be very gentle or not," he yelled and I cringed because this was a dark side to Angelo. "Please Angelo don't," I cried out but he laughed._

"_I want you and now I have you, we will leave here in the morning. We will be married and you will be happy with me," he said and I started to struggle even with knowing he would hit me and I was chained down, I tried using my powers but nothing. He hit me over and over until I couldn't move or breath, he grabbed my thighs pulling them apart. _

"_See now look at you, look what you made me do your covered in blood," he said before shoving himself into me with brute force, I screamed as he started licking my neck giving small bites. It was painful as I was dry when he took me, I couldn't even see. But I could hear his grunts and groans as he pounded into me. His fingers digging into my thighs "Do you like this sweet one?" he asked I wanted to die._

"_No I rather die than be with you or Warren," I said not going to give in, and I found it was a mistake. "Well you'll change your tune, maybe Layla wants to have some fun with me," he laughed as he turned my body over for five seconds I was free, but I couldn't even move my hands. He slammed into my bottom and I screamed, dear god._

"_I see you never let Warren do this, I am your first," he said his body covering mine as I felt him lose control slamming into me with his need to climax. He left after covering me, I needed to puke so badly and I did it went off the side of the bed. I was glad he left as I cried in pain. I was so scared was this how the girls who were taken at camp felt. I saw something moving and I cringed in fear, but when it came closer it was a shadow moving through a wall. It kneeled next to the bed looking at me its eyes looking over my body, through the cover. _

_It reached out and I flinched knowing whose shadow this was, but it touched my blanket. It stood with black flames surrounding it than it vanished into nothing as the door burst open._

"_What was that noise?" Angelo asked but I said nothing, I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me. "I only need a few more minutes to recover, before I take you again," he said and I hoped that shadow was helpful._

_He was true to his word he took me in every way he knew, I was batter and beaten. I couldn't move I was hoping he would just kill me, even if it was on accident. I tried to close my legs as he started licking my slit he fractured my leg after that, when he shoved his penis in mouth I didn't try and bite it. Because I assumed he just break all my teeth out, he was sick and perverse in what he did. I would be so happy when he left, I heard him coming back._

"_Time to do sweet one, it's okay you'll have a day or two to rest," he said and I hope I died before then. "We have a problem boss," I heard another guy but his voice wasn't familiar at all. _

"_And what is that?' Angelo asked the male I saw a shadow coming from the wall, Angelo's head snapped back seeing it. "Even from Prison he is cock blocking me," he hissed grabbing me knowing the shadow would not attack me. I was dead weight but Angelo just picked me up "Stay or she dies I have already had her in every way possible," Angelo said and I could feel he was walking._

"_Hand over my daughter," I heard my mother but my eyes are swollen shut, I heard more people. _

"_I don't think so Sprite she is mine," I heard Angelo say, as I was knocked from his hands. "Oh you will let her go bustard," I knew it was Will I even knew it was who picked me up._

"_Oh no Lillian, I got you time for us to go. I think our parents got Angelo taken care of," he said as I heard another voice it was male._

"_Take her to the prison hospital were guards can watch her," I knew it was Uncle Steve but I cringed hearing a deep voice. "Don't come closer dad, she is shaking like crazy," I heard a very sad noise from my uncle but I didn't hear him. But I felt something being put over me and the weightless feeling of flying through the night._

"_I will have you at the hospital in two minutes Lily," he said in a soothing voice. "Long gone," was all I could get the strength to say, my throat hurt from his hands._

"_You have been gone for four days Lillian. Warren, Dice and Brandon are in prison, they have Warren in the hospital under sedation he went crazy after his shadow told him what he saw," I wanted to sleep, and so I did Will wouldn't let anyone at me. I woke when he landed "I have to get her into the hospital wing, on the Commanders orders. This is Lillian Williams," he said and he was walking again, I was scared not being able to see._

"_Thank god William set her on the far bed," I knew her voice it was Nurse Spexs from school. I was placed on the bed Will's hand in mine "Samuel come now, she has four fractures, and one broke bone. She has contusions littering her body, internal bleeding. She is torn in several places she can't even open her eyes from the swelling, and a few more things," was what I heard, what are these few more things?_

"_William move away from her I need to heal her more serious injurys," I heard a male voice, so I screamed pulling Will. "Stop she is scared, stay away from her," I heard Will than felt his cool hand on my head._

"_Lillian he won't hurt you, I will hold your hand. Its Dr. Spexs remember him he is your doctor, he would never hurt you," Will said I could hear a beeping noise getting louder._

"_I want to help you darling; I will heal your internal injuries, and the fracture and broken bone. I think I can get some of the swelling on your eyes," he said I felt his hands I let out a high pitched scream but didn't try and through him off me. _

_It was a few minutes later I heard a very angry growl, I jumped. "Dr. Spex we need more medication Mr. Peace woke up," I heard, I could open my eyes but again everything was so fucking blurry, out shapes could be seen. "He heard her cry's and it woke him," I heard Nurse Spexs tell her husband._

"_Where is she I heard her, WHERE IS MY MATE?" I heard him close, I saw Wills shape move in front of me. "Mr. Peace she can't be seen I have to finish healing her internal injuries," I heard Dr. Spexs trying to get Warren back into bed._

"_You know what Peace; this is your entire fault. Everything Angelo did to her is your fault, if you never did those things he could never had gotten to her," I heard Will bellowing at my ex. I saw Will moving forward "Want to see what you caused Peace, here have a nice long look at her," I was scared but Warren didn't fight Will, I could see their shapes, Will was holding Warren, Warren was in front of me._

"_Will, I can't see what are you doing?' I said in fear, how close are they?_

"_I am showing Peace what he caused," I heard Wills voice I closed my eyes in pain. "I love you Lillian, I never wanted this. I will kill him for this," I heard Warren bellow my eyes opened seeing Will knocked back, but Warren ran to me not the door._

_I felt his warm hands touching my face; a gentle kiss was pressed to my head. I started shaking in fear "NO GET AWAY PLEASE STOP," I cried out moving back away from him._

"_I could never hurt you like this," he said than I knew nothing as I passed out from pain._

**Two weeks later**

_I walked out of my house; I was going with Willow to Warren's lawyer. I had to go but I was dreading it I have another two weeks until his trail. My body would be healed by than I was told he saw me when he woke, so he saw what happened. Angelo was behind bars and I had to be at court along with Layla and Magenta. Not to mention every cheerleader that was at cheer camp, I called them trying to tell them how sorry my mate did it. But the refused to hear it they never blamed me, he made his choice to hurt them. _

_Willow was waiting for me as I got in her car, she gave me a smile this was the first time I have left my house. I was now underweight again I wasn't hungry, I missed Warren and I hated myself for loving him. Layla forgave him he wasn't giving it to her, but she was angry all the same. Magenta said fuck him and fucks him to hell, she didn't need her mate she could find another guys worth her time. But I was missing my mate, I did see my father, he still thought Warren was good but had to pay for hurting me. _

"_Are you okay dear?" Willow asked I turned looking at her, I shrugged my shoulders. I turned back to looking at the town passing by, lost in my own thoughts. _

"_We are here sweet heart," she said and I got out walking next to her, I barely have talked either. She opened the door letting me into the huge expensive looking building. "Willow Peace here to see Bruce Jennings," I heard but I just sat down, I wasn't feeling very good. _

"_Willow you look stunning, is this her?" he asked I just sat not caring. "Yes this is Lillian, come on honey," she said taking my hand leading me to a nice plush office. _

"_Okay I have talked to the judge yesterday since his trial is in two weeks; another lawyer was there as well. Warren isn't facing life, but the other three are. I guess Mr. Adams has a duel power he used it on them, it pushed them to do his will. We have proof, so Warren's sentence will be low the judge read him he never wanted them to be raped or killed he never touched them in any sexual way," the lawyer said but I just stared at the plant thinking of Layla, Trace was pretty cool._

"_He gave control of account one to Lillian Williams, account two was to be spread over the girls from camp, so they will each get around 15,000.00. His last four accounts are to be held for him when he gets out of prison, you have account number six Willow. His business also goes to Lillian since she worked with him in it, he will be doing some business from prison," he said and I just looked at Willow, I had an auto shop and a bank account to take care of._

"_What of his house, maybe you should explain what's in Lillian's account," she asked and said seeing my look. "Sorry the house goes to Lillian; he said it's her now. She put all the effort into it, and Lillian I understand your silence. In your account is over 1.5 million to go to college and do with what you will," he said and I just turned away after he set Warrens house keys in my hand, I heard Willow sigh._

"_She hasn't been the same since she was kidnapped and everything with her mate," she said her tone was worried. "I understand the girl has been thought hell," he said as Willow stood. _

"_Okay, we have to go into the next room, where Warren's judge is waiting. Warren is in prison on video conference with a notary so we can get the paper work signed. Is she okay for that, I am sorry but she doesn't look well," I heard but Willow just took my hand._

"_She can for a few minutes but no more, let her paper work go first," she said helping me up we walked to a joining room. A kind looking old man was sitting in a long black robe; I guessed he was the judge._

"_Hello Willow, this must be Lillian," he said hugging Willow I guess they know each other; he came at me I backed up Willow steeping in his way. "Sorry dear, I should have thought better," he said in a sad tone._

"_Okay I will turn on the video screen so we can get this paper work signed," the judge said I noticed he was holding Willows hand under the table, I raised my brow. I was looking out the window as he turned on the screen; I saw paper work in front of me. _

"_Okay Mrs. Shadow and Mr. Peace we are here to have papers signed by two parties' as the other was signed yesterday. I have to change one thing Miss. Williams will go first she isn't well, we want her to be able to rest," I heard the judge but it wasn't worth turning to face him. _

"_What wrong with Lillian?" I turned on reflex my eyes meeting the dark eyes of my mate. "You haven't eaten or slept Lillian," he said but I just turned away from him looking back out the window. _

"_Lillian all you have to do is sign these," the lawyer said handing me a pen, I turned to Willow she came close. "I don't want his money, but I will run his business," was all I whispered in her ear, she pulled away touching my cheek._

"_She doesn't want the money but she will run the auto shop," she said "Please Lillian take it, take my house my money, open the school for super kids that you always talked about when you thought I wasn't listening," he said, I was shocked he listened to me babble about it._

"_Dear take it open the school," Willow urged me showing me were to sign; I gave three signatures, than some for the auto shop and house. _

"_Okay Willow you're next," I heard I could feel his eyes on me the whole time as his mother signed her paper work. "Okay we are finished, his trial is in two weeks I rather not call on Lillian. So a day before bring her in so I can have a look in private so she doesn't have to talk while the four villains are in the very same room," the judge said and I turned almost falling over in my chair, I didn't know they be in the same room._

_I pulled Willow to me with tears streaming down my very pale cheeks "No please I don't want to be in the same room with Angelo, please," I said in a horse whisper, my voice still not fully back even my vision wasn't perfect I wore glasses now._

"_Bruce isn't there any way Angelo Adams not be in the room, she can't take that. She hasn't eaten, slept she has terrible nightmares she just started saying something yesterday and only if she has to. He has done permanent damage to her, they all have even my own son," she said standing up angry but her hand was in mine._

"_You know it's not that way, he is facing charges that concern her she has to be there, all I can do is start his trial first so he can be removed first," he said in a firm voice but it held such sympathy. _

"_It's okay Lillian, we will all be there for you," Willow said pulling me up, it was time to go. She turned to the screen "Goodnight son, I will see you in two days, than at court. I still love you I can't believe you went this far she never would have left you. I have to take her home this was the first time she has left the house in two weeks," she said I wanted to leave now._

"_I love you too mom, I know I failed you as a son I turned into my father. I have no excuses for my actions and will take the punishment I deserve. Lillian I love you more than you could ever know, have a good life now that I am not in it," he said before Willow lead me out of the room. _

**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading it, please review!**


	27. Court Day One

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with Sky high, I wish I did. So no money is being made from my writing, so on to the story. I am feeling great eating a hot cinnamon roll covered in apples homemade my friends. Have a great Saturday and drive safe and leave a review!**

**Lillian's point of view.**

_I lay awake in bed tired but my stomach was rolling, they had to cancel the trial. It was now in 9 weeks a doctor didn't find me fit yet for trial, so I was seeing a consular for help so I would be ready. School has been another subject people gave me looks of sympathy as I walked through the halls. Lady Peace was fired this wasn't her fault but you could see the toll it has taken on her, the bags under her eyes. I knew I looked bad I was very pale and lost weight while sleep hardly ever came, the nightmares from camp and my time with Angelo._

**8 weeks later**

_Something was wrong as I was hugging the porcelain goddess yet again, I ran out of Lady Peace's class. My brown uggs hauling ass this has been happening all the time, and I knew what was wrong. I had a very noticeable bump where my flat stomach used to be. I haven't told anyone Magenta and Layla had their own demons, but it was time with the trial a week away. I looked in the mirror not happy with the way I looked, I had to evils either Warren or Angelo was the father. _

_I walked with my friends after school, Trace waiting so we didn't have to ride the bus. "Hey, girls," he said smiling as we all got in, he was a good driver as we pulled out of the school heading home. _

"_How was school flower?" he asked my sister she smiled "Great I love being in hero support," she gushed I gave a slight smile. We pulled into our drive way ten minutes later; I walked with my head bowed knowing I had to tell my mother as soon as I walked in. _

"_Hello girls," our mother said coming from the den she was doing paper work I guessed from the yellow sticky note on her leg. _

"_Hello mom," Layla said hugging our mother as I walked over "We need to talk now," I said walking into the den knowing she was following me. I heard her closing the door as I sat turning to her, she smiled as my stomach churned. _

"_Are you okay Lillian?" she asked as I just snorted "Not really no, I am pregnant," I blurted out; it was the only it was coming out._

"_Are you sure?" she said standing up "Yeah very sure," I said standing pulling up my fat face dani owl intarsia jumper, her eyes held understanding as she touched the hard round bump. _

_She pulled her cell out as I sat Layla and Trace; Magenta trailing behind them all came in. "Hello Dr. Spex's its Lacy Williams I really need Lillian seen tonight," she said everyone looked at me so I pulled up my jumper I heard gasps._

"_Okay we are on our way thanks," she said hanging up as Trace helped me up, I looked at my mother._

"_I am not mad, you were on the pill," she said I touched her shoulder._

_ "I found out after Warren was arrested he had been switching my birth control with small sugar pills," I told her she turned red in her anger. "He wanted you to get pregnant to keep you, that bastard," she said and we all looked at her in shock._

"_I do cuss gosh you four," she snorted walking out of the house with us four following. It was a short drive to my doctor's office but I was still nervous when I knew what was happening. I sat in the chair waiting as my mother checked me in; I wasn't surprised I only waited five minutes to be called back._

"_Lillian Williams," Jane my regular nurse called me back, but five people trialed after me. She led us to one of the first rooms, which I have never been in before. It was dark with a machine, I looked to my mother she smiled pointing at the table. I jumped on as we waited another five minutes when Dr. Spex walked in with a kind smile._

"_Good afternoon everyone, so Lillian I am very sorry to hear he changed your medication. So we need to take a look to see how far you are angel," he said he helped me lay back._

"_Okay just pull up your sweater a bit and your jeans down a bit," he said I did it; he put a white small towel in my pants. Blue warm gel was now covering my very round belly, I watched the screen._

"_Okay see this it's a head and this right here is another, and wait no this can't be another. I count three I estimate your gestation ten weeks the time you were taken," he said my mouth hung open, my eyes staring at the wall in shock and heart ache._

"_Dear were you with Warren that night?" Dr. Spexs asked I gave a slight nod of yes. "Okay when they are born we will do a test, with being with Warren and being raped we have to know," he said as Trace helped me off, I didn't talk at all._

"_It's okay we have your back," Magenta said taking my small cold hand and Layla my other. "Okay Lacy, she will come in once a week for a checkup with triplets. Here is some meds for her vitamins, she should rest as much as possible," he said and we walked out._

"_I am sorry mom," I said as we drove home but she looked at me "No this wasn't your fault, you were raped and tricked. We are a family we will do this as a family, I will call Lady Peace and inform her and let her know not to tell her son," my mother said as we pulled into the drive._

**9:00 at night**

_I was in my room doing homework when my door opened; I turned and saw Lady Peace she was crying. "It's true with triplets?" she asked and I turned to her "Yes," I said turning back to my work. _

"_Oh dear," she said hugging me I knew this was going to be hard, like really hard._

**Court day one.**

_My alarm woke me around five in the morning for court I have been dreading this day. I would have to see them and they would see me as well, I gave a mental sigh. I stood my belly very round but I looked like I was having twins not triples. I had laid out my clothes last night, as I slipped on black maternity slacks and my black lace bra. I was already shaking as I reached for my Rene Derhy Sarenea green sequined blouse, I pulled it on. _

_I sat staring to pull on nylon socks and my black Armani jeans lace-up shoes; I stood walking over to my vanity table sitting on the small stool starting on my face and hair. it wasn't very hard I applied some lip gloss starting to give my eyes a nice smoky look my hair pulled in a half up and half down look, I secured it with a clip. I put a few small pieces of cat jewelry on before I put on my glasses which I will wear forever the damage was permanent. Grabbing my cell and bag I walked out of my room heading down stairs, seeing everyone ready. Trace was in a suit his parents, my mother her boyfriend Jared James, Steve and Josie with Gwen and Will. Willow, Magenta and her parents and her new boy toy Hank he lost his mate, and they really liked each other. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting," I said nervously "It's okay dear but we must go," Josie said as we all walked out heading to the cars, I felt sick._

"_Are you nervous?" Layla asked me as drove to the Maxville courthouse. _

_ "Yes very," I said watching the trees pass it was a stormy day; it fit my mood this time. Warren would find out he got me pregnant, he was the lesser of the two evils. She parked the car I gave a loud sigh as I got out, people everywhere as we walked. I saw girls from the high school you could see I was with child. They ran up hugging me and my sisters, saying sweet words for which I was grateful. _

"_Okay court house ten is this way we have four minutes," Morgana said as we picked up the pace, I felt the need to puke over taking me. _

"_Okay the villains are in their seats, please file in as I call you," the Commander called out._

"_Lillian Williams, Jackie Martinez, Linda Lancaster, Crystal Casey," was the very first name's he called out. He called the rest putting us in order, as our parents and Trace and Will walked in. I was going to be the very first to walk in "Lillian be strong my little moon beam," The Commander said and I was too nervous to yell at his for calling me Moon beam._

_I took a very deep breath before letting it out in a rush, I squared my shoulders walking in. I saw Willow's boyfriend the Judge at his high throne, I stopped wanting to turned back._

"_Together," Jackie said taking my hand we walked together, I could feel eyes on me; I touched my round belly without thought making sure they are safe. I sat as did all the other girls, Layla and Magenta right behind me in the very next row. I turned my eyes forward seeing four plastic cells in each was a man I thought I knew. They all looked well taken care of all their parents are rich and villains. _

_My eyes found Warrens dark eyes, I felt nothing but love, and self-hate and other self-mutilation feeling came from him. He didn't look away even when I did; it was hurting me down deep. _

"_Okay, we have a few new charges to discuss. Warren Peace you tampered with Lillian Williams's birth control medication?" The Judge asked his eyes on Warren. _

"_Yes I did," was all that was said, I could feel the tears falling down my pale face. "I will add on two years, it resulted in her being pregnant," the Judge said in a very firm tone. I watched as Warrens eyes shot open he saw the bump and it was now dawning on him. _

_I held Jackie's hand as the judge called Linda up, her story had me crying. I made my eyes stay away from Warrens eyes, but I did look at Dice and Brandon neither cared they were here. They smiled and waved at me, Trace stood his voice booming from the far back._

"_Are you going to do anything about those to fucking losers," Trace yelled Warren growled when he noticed who it was, but he didn't remember he was with my sister. "Ahh yes the real mate of Layla William's, Mr. Darken and Mr. Brandon if I see you once more offended Lillian you will be removed and sentenced," he said but they both laughed._

_I listened as many doctors talked about Warren and what disorders he had, I was thankful when none seemed hereditary. They think without a doubt when he marked me when he was only five and how that leads to us being removed from each other. It caused a lasting effect on his physiological mind, he rather kill than be removed. He was too young before and so was I, but it never got better after we got together. Because of the years we never even saw each other, how our parents should have seeked answers and this wouldn't have happened._

"_So if their parents would have asked you since they all know you, you could have helped them?" The judge asked Mr. Medulla._

"_Yes I could have they never should be removed from each other after a bond forms so young, Lillian could have been just as Mr. Peace. But she is a very caring and loving child," he said than he was release to sit. The Judge was looking through a small stack of files going over them before calling another victim. _

"_Okay we will need Miss. Lillian William's to come up. I have already had a private discussion so she wouldn't have to answer some questions," he said as I stood walking passed the four villains to the witness chair. _

"_Hello my sweet angel is that my child you're carrying or is it Warrens?" Angelo asked as I passed by him, I fought the urge to fall to the floor in fear. _

"_Your fucking dead Adams," Warren bellowed he punched the cell so hard it cracked, Commander and Hurricane or Jarred James ran forward as I backed away. The cell wasn't supposed to break at all, Warren had tons strength, but he sat watching me. My hands protecting my round belly his eyes turned soft with love, as he gazed at me._

"_I will not try and escape, leave the cell alone," Warren said looking at the Judge; the Judge gave a nod as Commander hurried me to a seat._

"_Good after noon dear, you're the last for today," he said in a gentle voice. This wasn't like normal court as I have found out most are talked to in private and some in front. _

"_Lillian, congratulations dear," he said I gave him a small nod of thanks. _

"_I have confirmation the glasses have become permanent. I just need to ask a couple simple questions," the Judge said as I just looked at him._

"_Lillian did you know Angelo Adams was in love with you?" he asked me, I sighed._

_ "Yes he told me but I rebuffed him, I loved Warren," I said simply. "Did you know how much you resemble Marcy?" he asked again._

"_I didn't not until Warren told me," I answered "Please inform me of what doctor Spexs has told you?" he question I was told it would come out._

"_I am ten weeks pregnant with triples nothing more nothing less," I said. "I assume a test will be done?" he asked and I gave a nod._

"_With triplets," I knew his deep voice as I turned looking at him, I gave a nod he gave a huge smile. _

"_Lillian, three of the four are facing life and two the death penalty," the judge said and I said nothing._

"_You may step down, we are finished for today," he said why was I even called up? I started down the few steps starting to walk back to my seat as hero police started hooking up the cells to be dragged to their normal cells. _

"_I love you Lillian," I heard Warren as I passed, but I just walked on._

_ "I almost had you in that cabin," Brandon said and I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking about you every time I fucked your twin, when I raped those whores I was thinking of you," Dice said in a sadistic tone making me cringe. _

"_So unsure of the father that you need a test my sweet one," Angelo said his tone so caring and loving I ran out leaving everyone, I puked once I got to the bathroom. _

**Okay hope it didn't suck this just didn't flow very well today, I think it was because I was watching Snakes on a plane. So please drop a review thanks-Lillian Peace.**


	28. Court day two

**A/N: Hello hope you all enjoy reading Falling Hard, I am really unsure were to end this story. Because it could go on another 20 chapters at the most, because her life after he goes to prison. So please read and leave a review about this, I don't own Sky high and no money has been made. Thanks for reading and have a great day or night!**

**Lillian's point of view.**

_I start to get ready for the day ahead today we would find out his sentence, I was getting called back up or so I was told. So I was trying to look less like death wormed over, I was too pale with a round belly. I picked out a nice red maternity lace skater dress with belt; it was nice it flowed over my belly. I sat seeing my pale skin just brushing some powered cover up on, before applying some black and cream colored eye shadow to my green eyes. I opened my jewelry box taking out black and red rose jewelry before putting my curly hair half up with a red bow, I stood. I walked over to my messy bed sticking my cell into my black bag, I put on my glasses before walking out of my room, tomorrow I was going with Lady Peace to Warrens to clean and toss things, cover things with plastic and what not._

"_Eat hun, we have a few minutes before we leave," my mother said as I ate some fruit and bacon. Layla smiled as she walked in in a cream colored dress with an earthy tone with brown accessories, she touched my belly cooing. _

_We ate for the next few minutes; I stood cleaning my plate when Layla spoke. "Lillian, me and Mage want to help you at Warrens you shouldn't go there alone to cover everything, she said I turned to face her._

"_If you want to go its fine with me, the more help the better," I said as we had to leave for the court house. Mom hurried us to her car; I really didn't want to see him or them today. I sat with Layla in the very back seat, knowing her and Magenta would also be called up, I didn't want them called. _

"_Well today we should know what happens, I hope its life myself," mom said but we rolled our eyes, we think all but Warren will get life. We made it to the court house with five minutes to spare, mom dropped us in the front were Magenta and her mom are waiting, she went to park her car. _

"_Magenta and you ladies head to the court room," Maggie said we walked off; I took a little longer now as we made it in time. The male hero waited a few minutes before talking, seeing my mother and Maggie running over._

"_Same as yesterday, be quite file in now they are already in there," he said moving so I could walk by him followed by my sister and Magenta we sat together in the front row. I looked up seeing the judge giving me a smile and Willow as she sat on my left. I saw Willows eyes move to her son, and I glanced up seeing him looking at me and her, his eyes soft._

"_Okay today is the final day, I have already spoken to Hurricane, Jackknife, Sprite, Commander, Jet stream and Lady Peace before court began hours ago. Today we are finishing some statements from yesterday. Lillian William's please come back up," he said in a good natured tone. _

_I took a deep breath before standing walking past them once again; I just hoped they didn't talk. Even their voices gave me Goosebumps and not in a good way, I moved passed Warrens plastic cell. "You look so beautiful," I heard his voice but I didn't look up just kept walking._

"_You look stunning today. So at camp you lead a group of girls?" he asked me and he knew the answer he heard it yesterday. _

"_I did," I said looking at him "You made the hard choices, like getting supplies and recovering Linda?" he asked my eye twitched "Yes," I went on._

"_Very brave, now did you ever think it was your mate?" he asked and no I never did, he was so sweet and loving. _

"_No, he didn't give me a reason to. He never asked me not to go he was sweet and loving he had temper problems but not like this," I said and the judge wrote what I said down._

"_You went with him to his sessions, helped him making sure he took his medication correct?" he asked and I answered "Yes," before he was writing again. _

"_You never trusted Dice Darken, having fought with him urging your sister to leave him, am I correct?" he asked me a serious look on his face._

"_I didn't trust him and yes I talked to Layla and Magenta about leaving their boyfriends, thinking they deserved better," I said, he took a minute before he asked another question. _

"_You were almost raped by Mr. Brandon at the camp saving the others, did you have any clue it was him?" he asked and I was getting tired as I shook my head._

"_Are you okay Lillian?" he asked very concerned "Yes sorry just tired, I am always tired. I had no idea it was Brandon," I said he gave me a nod as he wrote._

"_How did you feel about Angelo Adams?" he asked me I sighed._

_ "At first I thought he was the only sane boy we knew, he was caring and sweet. He would come over and have dinner at my place with us girls talking. We all thought the world of him he was good looking, smart and didn't seem liable to kill us in his anger. But everyone makes mistakes about people, like me," I said with pure honesty he looked sad for a moment._

_ "Why did you run from your mate that night?" he knew why must he ask._

"_I told Warren we couldn't get married until he came clean with me; Angelo had sent me a text while I slept. It said Warren and the others are hiding things how I would hate them. Warren agreed to tell me because he loved me, I couldn't take hearing he hurt Layla and Magenta and all our new friends. I ran fighting my way out," I said hanging my head._

"_Do you still love Mr. Peace?" he asked me I looked up "I do, I always will we were made for each other. I hate him so much right now but deep down I miss him so bad, miss him holding me," I said my voice was cracking with emotions._

"_I understand dear, I have had some trouble with my mate too. But you may go and sit," he smiled as I stood, walking down the few steps heading back to my seat. _

"_I am all those things, and don't worry I won't be in here long. I will be seeing you again," Angelo sneered as I walked by him, his tone deadly his voice came out in a whisper. _

_I just walked on knowing he was trying to scare me, I held my head high I wasn't here to please anyone. "I miss you too Lillian, I love you so much," I heard Warren but kept walking I wanted this day to end._

_We listened to some doctors that took the stand; Warren's temperamental disorders and bi polar will help him. But the others are just evil not one had a real mental disorder, I sighed. "Layla Williams, please come up," we heard I watched her, Trace rubbing my shoulders I swear I heard Warren growl. _

"_Hey babe, don't you miss me. How I used to bang you," Dice said and I stood starting over to his cell. "Listen you little fuck say one more word, I will blast your cell apart and kill you myself. You must have been a shitty lay because we never heard you two," I smiled as he punched the glass; Trace was trying to pull me away._

"_I understand your anger Miss. William's, but let this gentlemen take you to your seat dear," the Judge said in a kind voice. _

"_He should move his hands off my mate," Warren snarled his eyes pure black. "No you have no say anymore; if you really loved me none of this would have happened to me to any of us girls. What if I am having a girl or girls, what if a man hurt them like you did me or the other girls," I snarled Trace was now dragging me, I heard Will in my ear telling me to calm for the babies. Warren was shocked he sat back down hanging his head, as I turned and walked off taking my seat._

"_Okay Miss. Williams, did you know Mr. Darken was slipping you love nectar?" he asked she answered "No," before looking at me and Trace with a smile._

_He asked her a round of in-depth questions as we all listened, I felt bad she was crying. "At the end why did you leave Mr. Darken?" he asked her making her smile. _

"_Lillian told me to; she said she didn't trust him. How one minute I would worship Dice than if we didn't see each other for a day I felt different like I didn't like him very much," she said and I smiled, Dice was watching me._

"_My sister was right about him if I didn't listen to her, I could have been next," she said and I heard Dice laugh._

"_But you have now found your true mate?" he went on to ask her "I have, his name is Trace Thyme," she beamed as Trace blew her a kiss. She was let go in fact I noticed the judge was dismissing a lot of people, a few girls from camp, Layla, Magenta, Becker Magenta's new man, Trace and I with just a few others. I didn't know Magenta took the stand as I had gone to the bathroom my bladder not able to hold much these days._

"_I will only have certain people here while these men are sentenced for their crimes," the Judge said he looked us over._

"_I see the destruction these men have caused on some of these young life's. I have looked into their memories so I knew the deep down truth, and it goes with all I have heard this last two days," he said taking a sip of water before continuing._

"_We will start with Brandon Brute, for his part in the rape, torture and attempted murder of four girls. I sentence you to 20 years without parole," The Judge said and I groaned, I would be 35 when he was released._

"_Last words Mr. Brute?" he asked and Brandon smiled at us "I will be seeing you two again," he said but who was he talking about? He was taken out of the court room leaving three men behind._

"_Dice Darken, you will get life in prison for your part in the rape, torture and attempted murder of three girls. And the murder of one Lotus Lin, who was only ten years old at the time," he said and I was shocked he was 15 when he killed her, that sick bastard better die in prison._

"_Any last words Mr. Darken?" he asked and I wanted to yell, why give them last words to scare some of us? _

"_Oh I have something's to say, Layla I did have plans to kill you once I found a perfect girl. But I could never get your sister, she was perfect. I will have fun with her one day," he said I had a shocked expression, I was slightly shaking now. _

"_No you won't because I am going to kill you very soon," I turned my scared eyes to Warren, as my friends from camp and my two sisters came around me trying to give me some comfort. _

"_Mr. Adams, life that's it take this thing away to solitaire now," the Judge said his face disgusted, at what he saw in Angelo's head._

_I watched Angelo stand "I love you my sweet angel, you know I will be seeing you again. I will bide my time until I feel like leaving," he said before the door closed behind him._

"_Warren Peace, for the small part you played in the abuse, and attempted murder of three girls at Camp. And for your medication tampering involving, Lillian William's. I sentence you to 16 years with the chance of parole after 14," he said Warren gave a nod of his head he understood. _

"_Any last words Warren?" he asked him "No, nothing I can say will make it better or change anything," Warren said in a sullied tone, his mother was crying by now, I sat rubbing my round belly. _

"_Okay court is dismissed, I ask for Willow Peace, Layla Williams, Magenta Marks and Lillian Williams to remain behind," the Judge said as we watched every one filing out giving us a kiss and hug, until we are the only ones left._

"_I wanted you to have a little peace while saying good bye," he said as we stood._

"_I forgive you Warren, I hope this time away makes you into a better man," Layla said with a small smile, I wasn't shocked hearing her talk._

_ "Well if Brandon could meet with an accident, I could forgive you," Mage said she put her arm around my shoulders, looking at me with a sly smile._

"_Warren, I will see you three times a week my son, I love you more than my own life never forget that. Be well and think of ways to help yourself become a good man son," she said, nothing but a mother's love showed as she talked to her insane son. _

"_I will raise my triples without you; they won't come to a prison to see their father. I won't allow it to see you in such a way, maybe you'll never met them. I don't know I know I hate you for all you have done to me; I am too young for this. But you put your needs above mine, I never not once put myself before you I adored you," I said tears falling as I walked off never looking back at Warren Peace._

**Okay another chapter finished a time skip is coming up, because I will just make it one book instead of three. Please review it really helps!**


	29. Creepy

**A/N: I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from any story I have written. I hope you are all enjoying these stories so thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lillian's point of view- Eleven weeks.**

_I was dreading this as I waved my hand the Iron Gate opened; I drove into my exs house which is now mine. It was a huge home and I did in fact love it when he got out he would be living in another home, he would get it from prison. I turned off the engine getting out Layla, Trace and Magenta standing next to me. _

"_Let's get it finished," Trace said I touched my round belly before walking with them. I entered the code before unlocking the doors we all stepped in; I wanted to cry I missed him. We had everything we would need I turned hearing a car, it was Willow. _

"_Okay Layla clean out the kitchen, put all the pits and pans in the box taping it toss the food. Magenta and Trace cover everything in plastic, Willow start going through rooms covering everything," I said as I walked away, I turned._

"_Stay away from the basement, I will take care of that," I said walking to our room, the one we made love in. it was as I remembered it I started to work I unmade the bed putting his sheets and duvet in a bag to be washed. Covering his nice bed I set two medium boxes down starting to pack away all his pictures of us, labeling them for him when he got out. I packed all his clothes in his suit case washing his dirty before packing them as well. I was crying his closet now empty as I got on my hands and knees pulling a black box from under his bed, I stood with some trouble setting it on his bed. I waved my hand it unlocked pictures of us as a toddler with him he was seven. Some of me as a newborn in his five year old arms, oh he was such a cute boy. I pulled letters out all in little kids writing, I opened one when I shouldn't._

"_Love_

_I missing you but mommy said we can't see each other because I bite you. I no mean to hurted you I lub you baby lily, but mommy said when I older we be together. I like us be together without the red haired whiner baby and the other brat. We be together and no one can take you pretty eyes from me, will you marry me when I older._

_ Warren _

_Fresh tears fell he was so miserable as a child, as I read every letter he wrote to me or about his feelings. I locked the box sticking it the top of the closet, I would come clean and take care of the lawn three times a week. I left the boxes Trace would take them in his truck to Willows; I think we changed the future since I couldn't see Trace as a villain now. I helped Willow before we went back downstairs; I stood in front of the basement door._

"_Are you sure about this going down there alone?" Willow asked as we heard the pizza man. "I am go have lunch no one is to attempt to come down here," I said touching the door knob._

_I watched her walk away than a shadow was next to me watching me about to enter. I turned my hand on my round belly it seems we are having a staring contest. "I am going down there and now you won't stop me. Is it dangerous down there is there traps or something?" I asked the shadow moved closer, shaking its head no. I could imagine Warren sitting in prison his eyes closed as he used the shadows to watch me._

_I turned the knob it was still unlocked I took a deep breath before I opened it walking down the two flights of stairs. It was dark and had an odd smell, as I looked around for the light. The room flooded with light and I saw two doors this room looked half way normal, other than small vials beer bottles tools and such. I walked into the door on my right it had a dirt floor as I walked in but something was dark in here. I stepped back walking out grabbing a shovel moving the dirt around and I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Bones it was a mini graveyard, oh god I back out holding my belly. _

_I saw the shadow watching again I knew I was crying as I walked to the other door, I was shaking. It opened I found the light switch, I feel to the floor blood was everywhere, Warrens dirty clothes. He brought people here to be killed chairs a cabinet to the side. I opened it seeing vials of healing nectar and love nectar some poisons as well. Dear god this was a scene from some movie like Hostel. I ran out knowing I had to get rid of everything, but that would be when no one else was around. I was disgusted this wasn't only Warren but, Dice, Angelo and Brandon I saw boxes with their names on it. I pulled them from the hidden path setting them down on the table, I waved my hand and the first flew open._

_It was Angelo's it was divided into three parts, I took the photos from one seeing pictures of random people. I set them back taking a small bag with hair setting it back down with a shudder. That last was pictures again some of me and some of Marcy oh dear we looked like twins, I sighed putting them back. I opened Dice's and shut it right away the filth that was in there wasn't something I should see, Brandon's was a tad like Angelo's as I closed them. I was bawling like crazy the Shadow was kneeling next to me trying to comfort me in a small way, so I wasn't alone. _

"_How could you be so sick Warren, killing for fun. All your friends plotting to hurt me, I can't believe all this Warren," I said crying the shadow just hung it head before disappearing from my vision. I stood walking back up the stairs relocking the door with a simple wave of my hand. We finished but I would be back, I have to interview a few people for the two remaining mechanic positions Trace was going to be the head guy, but I would be the boss. _

**24 Weeks**

_I had to go see my ex today not that I wanted to but I agreed at least once a year to see him, or it would cause me physical pain. It was only two hours of my time which was more than I could bear really. But being pregnant with these triples was more pain wasn't welcome, I know knew the sex of the triples and I even had names picked out. School was good I had no plans on leaving; I worked at the auto shop fixing cars. I did a few night classes to get a license taking the test was easy I was now aloud to work fixing cars. It was still very busy no one knew where they all went it wasn't big news so it never affected his shop and I would make sure it never would._

"_Are you ready you watermelon smuggler," I turned seeing Trace he was smiling "I told you never to call me that," I growled and he held his hands up in surrender. I finished braiding my longhair down the side with a pair of maternity blue jeans on with a cute shirt that said eating for three. Cross jewelry and a little makeup was on as I grabbed my cell and skull tote bag before he helped me downstairs. We sat in his truck as we drove the way to the prison I was cleaning my glasses, before putting them on it was blurry without them._

"_I would still love Trace if he did what Warren did," Layla said as Hank Becker or Becker as he likes to be called. Magenta was playing with his dark hair "I agree its normal Lillian," she said trying to touch the round belly. _

'_I hate that I miss him, it be nice to have a man to help. I mean Becker and Trace are perfect but I want a man but it is like pain if it isn't my mate," I said Layla nodded looking at Trace. _

**Prison**

_I walked in with my friends I already came twice a week to see my father, I saw Shadow Fox our step mother almost every day, she was teaching me business. But today I wasn't checking in for father "Checking in to see Warren Peace," I said my tone conveyed my hate for being here. _

"_Yes dear, please have a seat," the female prison guard said and I sat until my name was called. I was texting Layla they went to go shopping I told them not to wait for me, it was two hours. "Lillian William's please follow me please," the male guard said he helped me up I thanked him, as we walked through the maze of hall ways some changed the minute you walked passed. I braced myself as we walked into the open court yard another man was waiting, but Warren couldn't be seen._

"_He will be out in a second," he said and at that moment a door opened on the very far side, with three guards walking Warren out setting him at a nice table. I started walking over when the door opened again another three guards and none other than Dice walked out with a smile. I placed my hands on my round belly stopping in place, Warren stood knowing the very reason I stopped. _

"_He won't hurt you dear," the guard said as I continued walking to the table. The guard walked off I stood looking at Warren for the first time in 14 weeks, he just stared at me taking in everything._

"_Please sit Lillian," he said his voice soft as I did in fact sit, I didn't know what to do. _

"_How have you been? How are the triples? My mother said you know the sex," he started I sighed looking at him._

"_I am okay I guess, so much has happened to be happy really. School is really good as normal took some night classes and have my mechanic license. The shop is as busy as ever. I do know the sexes of the triples," I said and he looked happy I could feel myself being stared at by Dice._

"_Yeah I saw the papers; you seem to have really listened to me when I rambled. I never doubted your brain when it comes to anything. Can I know I am there father," he said I raised my brow._

"_What your words I am only here because we are mated and I need to see you once a year to keep the pain away. They are my children get that strait Warren you did horrible things and now aren't in the picture. I have no problem telling you," I snapped my eyes flashing._

"_I understand Lillian, I only meant no matter what the triples are my children not his," Warren said and my face paled further._

"_Thank you, I have redone your basement everything has been disposed of, it is an extra room with a walk in closet and master bath now," I said he paled hearing about the basement._

"_I am where I belong; you saw some things I have kept from everyone. It sounds nice," he said looking around a low growl was heard when his red eyes landed on Dice. _

"_Identical twin boys and a little girl," I said his head snapped back to me, a smile graced his face. "Really love, that's great a little girl that I pray looks like you, and none of them turn out like me. But without me there they should be fine," he said I could feel and hear the devastation clear the sadness over whelming._

"_I have names do you want to hear them?" I asked him his smile was breath taking. "I do," he said his attention fully on me._

"_For the little girl it will be Rain Alexandra Peace, for the boys it will be Weston Warren Peace and Wyatt Wesley Peace," I smiled he looked so happy. "I love them so much," he said taking my small hand._

"_I will move into the house in another year, I am taking test to graduate early. I have started on a nursery as well," I said trying to keep it light._

"_Great, I miss you so much Lillian all I think about is you. How I used to hold you close, about my office," he smirked which sent me to blushing like crazy. Time flew by as we talked to each other I never removed my hand from his because it felt right._

_I stood as our time was up he pulled me into a firm hug and everything washed away. Resting my head on his chest he touched my belly softly rubbing warm circles over my belly. "One day I will hold you again Lillian, one day I hope you're my wife. Where did you find that?" he said taking my hand seeing the red diamond ring._

"_I found it in a box under your bed, I figured it was mine since it has my name engraved inside," I said he smiled "It is yours I was going to ask you to marry me this Christmas," he told me it was a stunning ring._

"_Goodbye Warren, see you next year," I said he understood I didn't want to see him more right now. _

**Okay another chapter done thanks for reading hope you enjoy the story please review.**


	30. Babies x 3

**A/N: I don't own Sky high and no money has been made from my writing only hurting fingers while writing Feud. Have a great Saturday and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lillian's point of view-33 weeks.**

_I fucking swear I tried to sit up but the triples aren't working with me again, my bladder would burst if I didn't get up. I looked like a very pregnant 9 month women with twins not triples. I was so relieved when my door opened Layla walked in smiling holding both her hands out; I was up the very next minute hurrying to use the toilet. My mom had a room added to mine it was a cream color all neutral colors with one crib for now, until they wanted to be separated. _

_I felt bad my body not handling the triple well, I could hardly get out of bed now. I was doing homeschool my teachers all coming here I was still top of the class, doing more work than ever. With running his auto shop as well, Trace or Will would carry me setting me in Warren's chair while I did all the work. I closed the shop every Sunday Willow came to me I guess Warren asked why I closed it on Sunday. I told her I am to tired to even move on Sunday point at the very round huge belly that was being used as a drum set. She gave me a sad smile knowing she was going to tell Warren everything, I only gave info it was okay for him to hear. But I knew my mother told her about my problems so he knew but hell he is in prison so fuck him._

"_Thanks Layla," I said as I walked back out my hand resting on my side and back. "No problem, you're really pale today I will have Trace come bring you down stairs so you can have some sun," she glided out of my room as I made my bed opening the blinds. I grabbed my cell and charger as Trace came in "Good morning Lillian, you look like a corpse," he smiled I just started before crying, he was at my side in a second. I stopped punching him hard sending him over my bed his back nailing my bedroom door._

"_Be careful of pregnant women," I cautioned him he gave me a nod of yes. He carried me not telling me I was an extra on the walking dead again, I would be one of the good looking zombies. I was set on my feet walking into the kitchen before just grabbing the house phone walking back to the plush chair I was going to sit in. _

"_Okay we will be back around three, Medulla said stop doing all your work in one day. You're putting every student to shame," Trace said he was off to work but he was dropping Layla at Sky high._

"_Layla tell him send me something that doesn't take me five minutes to finish. I am not one of his lesser students," I smiled as she kissed my head, I gave her six folders to turn in all full of work I got on Monday its only Wednesday. _

_I was alone again well fuck I better get used to be alone; well I would have the triples. I dialed Tony's he answered he was open 24 hours a day thank good, he was always busy. "Lillian princess what can Tony get for you today," I heard his jolly voice._

"_Hi Tony and good morning, can I get a small meat lovers with olives and mushrooms, with some frozen cheesecake," I said with a kind voice when a fucking demon was trying to rip me open, I let out a scream not able to hide it._

"_Lillian what's wrong princess?" I heard him his voice frantic, these are worse than last night. As I dropped the phone getting up using the metal around me, I stood for a minute. I dropped to my knees as another pain came it had only been four minutes, I tried not to scream but failed. I felt a massive gush of water coming from between my legs, oh fuck no I was barely 33 weeks. I couldn't get back up so I grabbed the phone but it was dead, Tony hung up. _

_I tried to dial my mother or Willow at Sky high but I was dizzy the room spinning, I was going to puke which I did a second later. I was crying it felt like I rather die than put up with this kind of pain. Time was only measure by how many contractions I had I counted four as the door flew open, a biker pizza maker rushed in, thank god the triples craved pizza this early in the morning. _

"_I got you Lily," I heard as his arm lifted me taking me I hoped to the hospital, his truck was fast I heard it start and peel off. I screamed in pain grabbing my stomach, he took my hand I squeezed it making him cry out._

"_Whoa motherfucker you're strong," he said but he not once pulled away I could tell when we arrived everything going fast. Doctors screaming nurses running around my clothes being removed. "Tony call my mother and Willow Peace at Sky high," I screamed everything came out like that._

"_Okay we have to do a C-section now, we can't wait Lillian," I saw Dr. Spex's his gray hair like Einstein "Fine," I called out than I was being wheeled away leaving Tony worried as blood dripped everywhere his eyes wide. I could feel myself slipping but like hell I survived camp hell, being with Warren and his band of lunatics, this wasn't going to stop me._

"_Okay sit her up for her epidural," I heard and vaguely remember being held up, I hardly remember shit. I was saw a nurse give me a kind look as she strapped my arms and wrist down my legs and head, I knew it was going to happen so I did hurt her. A blue curtain was up I fought every step of the way not to slip into the dark mist that would take me somewhere I wasn't ready to go to. _

_I did look for a shadow but nothing, I tried to see the doctor's shadow but the light was wrong. I heard it a loud cry I wish I could see "Baby A is here, 5p 3oz 20 inches," I heard Dr. Spex's voice called out, I was crying. _

_I looked to my side where a nurse held a wrapped baby, I smiled as he was whisked away to be cleaned. When another cry was heard a very small girly cry, my heart felt like it would explode with all the love I had._

"_Baby C, 3p 0oz 13 inches long she needs O2 sat," I heard and the cry was next to me, she was so tiny my baby girl. But before she was moved she went down a very loud cry was heard and the doctors voice._

"_Baby B, 5p 3oz 20 inches, she needs two pints now," I heard I was so tired knowing all three are here; I looked over seeing an identical boy I smiled as I passed out._

**Willow's point of view- two days have passed.**

_I was so excited to see Warren to tell him Lillian that sweet angel had the triples. She was still in coma but we knew she would wake; her body was just too fragile and small to hold the triples. I waited in the lobby with Lacy she was seeing Fredrick Lillian's father, but we had no pictures to show. The Judge my mate said that was for Lillian to descried not us, and I knew he was right after everything Warren did I will take her side. _

"_Okay Lacy, please follow me you're going to a room, his allergies are acting up so no courtyard," the guard smiled as we hugged before she walked off. _

"_Willow he is ready for you in the courtyard," another female guard said as I stood walking with a hurried pace. "Your excited Willow," she laughed._

"_I am Warren's mate gave birth to their triples identical twin boys and one tiny little angel," I said my voice dreamy as she wished me well. I walked through the door seeing my son waiting, he smiled and stood I saw his hidden pain but right now that didn't matter._

"_Mom your flushed," he said as I hugged him tight "Oh Warren I have great news son," I gushed like a school girl._

"_Really," he said he was unsure he has been so depressed he needed more time seeing Lillian but she refused. "Lillian had the triples two days ago, you owe Tony. She was ordering pizza at seven in the morning when she went into labor he rushed over getting her to the hospital. Wyatt and Weston came in at 5p 3oz and both 20 inches long, little angel Rain was born at 3 pounds only 13 inches Warren. They are perfect Rain needed help breathing but as long as they keep her with the boys she seems to fair fine," I said in a rush his face paled but the smile was of my son the old Warren who would never hurt Lillian._

"_Oh I need to get them something wasn't she only 33 weeks they were so early. How is Lillian she must be so tired," he asked and said and I was dreading this part._

"_Son you have to stay calm or they will have me leave and I have much to say," I cautioned him knowing he was going to blow. "TELL ME NOW," he yelled guards looking over but I raised my hand telling them it was fine._

"_She hasn't woke up yet Warren she fell in to coma after they were born, her body fragile. She had been looking like a corpse her skin deathly pale she couldn't move, William and Trace having to carry her to your work. But she still did it all I have never been so shamed Warren she needs you and here you sit," I snapped the end she needed him, he wanted her pregnant and he still caused her to be alone._

"_Don't you think I know that I am to blame mother. I have never hated anything or anyone more than myself. Does the doctor think she will wake up?" he asked me in a pleading voice._

"_He doesn't know she is fighting but her body is fighting against her," I said he looked devastated, but he stood flames in cased his body I moved back as guards came forward. He picked up the 500 pound table tossing it at the wall with ease, the flames turning from red to black._

**Lillian point of view- another two days later.**

_I am not giving up this easily I pushed against the dark force; it willed me to give in and pass. "Like hell, I dated Warren and lived I have been raped, tortured and many other things. I am the daughter of Lord Chaos I don't give in," I was saying chanting it, I could and fucking would pull through. _

_Time was nothing here in the void I saw darkness behind me but a bright shining light straight ahead waiting for me to come; I was going to keep them waiting for a long time. Voices from behind asked me to come to them to become something more, a true force to seek my revenge against the men who hurt me. But the light said come have peace without any problems, but I heard other voices from the light. Telling me not to give up to fight to push to break through and those voices gave me the will to continue._

_I felt Layla near so I pushed her pain washed over me, but her pain caused me to struggle and push harder. The smell of Layla was fresh in my nose it was flowers, apples and soil from her garden. I moved my fingers feeling the life flow back into my body, the light cheered but then it was gone. I tried to open my eyes but the bright sun was a fucking bit much right now, I moved my hand seeking hers. "Trace get mom and a doctor she is awake," I heard her high pitched cry._

_I waved to the windows hoping she got the point to shut them, I didn't need the sun. I figured she got it even as my eyes are closed the light dimmed, I opened my eyes seeing her red face which I gave a swift touch._

"_Oh damn you for scaring us all Lillian, four days no one though you would make it but me," she cried I had a breathing tube in my mouth so I couldn't give her words of comfort. I touched my belly she got the point again she was always good at this game._

"_Wyatt and Weston are little beast, eating like crazy they scream if Rain is taken too far. Rain the angel her curly black hair she eats but not like the boys, but she is breathing on her own now," Layla said making me cry four days I hope they didn't hate me for not being there I was fight to be there._

"_Oh dear my baby," I heard screamed seeing Willow, mom and Josie all crying, Zach, Ethan, Will, Becker, Magenta, my cheer squad. Dee, Ally, Shell, Jackie, Sarafin all rushed in seeing me awake. _

"_I am going to remove the tube Lillian, give a good cough as I pull it out," he said and I gave him thumbs up, it hurt as I drank water after._

"_Bet you couldn't wait for me to wake up so everyone would leave the hospital," I smiled at the nurse and doctor they laughed. "Well get me out of this fucking bed so I can see my babies," I said but it still took 30 minutes for me to be wheeled to them._

_I assumed I looked like crap I felt like it I was hungry, I looked at my flat belly it looked normal. But I saw my triples in the same crib all sleeping the tiny girl in between them, I started crying reaching to touch them. Six eyes opened at once when I touched Wyatt, I smiled touching their backs I swear I felt love from them. _

"_Sit so you can hold them," Trace said helping me down my body killing me, I need a bath. Pain came from my stomach I forgot the C-section but I waved it off; I was ready to hold these babies. "Wyatt first," Zach said handing me Wyatt who looked like heaven to me; his dark brown eyes looked at me like I was god. I removed his beanie seeing dark brown hair; this was Warren's son I think his mother knew what I was thinking._

_I was given Weston or West for short, again dark eyes looked at me with the same look, dark brown hair and his father's lips. I heard a fragile cry my head snapped up as Layla picked up Rain I braced my legs on the stool as she set Rain on my thighs. Rain was tiny but her eyes fluttered open her tiny mouth in an O shape, I cried she was an angel. _

"_Take her hat off please," I said and Willow stepped forward reviling black hair like mine, it curled at the top, but her eyes once I noticed they are black her pupils not really noticeable. But she was my daughter who cares who her father is, she was perfect she shared the same look as her brothers when she looked like I had all the answers. _

"_Oh no," I said "It doesn't matter Lillian, he will consider her his own always," it was Layla and Magenta who spoke I looked at them Willow smiled; I sighed trying to figure how to do this alone, I didn't need help._

**The triples 30 days old.**

_I sat on the floor of the triples room as I changed each in turn, they just lay their cooing to me. And it was sweet music to my ears as Wyatt cried getting antsy for his change; they boys remind me of Warren. But Rain was calm and watchful, she loved lying in between the boys, she cries if I place her on either side of them._

"_You are your fathers son Wyatt, don't give me that look you to Weston, my Rain is such a good girl," I cooed running my fingertips over their cheeks, they smiled they all had the very same smile it was mine. I knew Becker, Magenta, Trace and Layla should be here soon to watch them as I had to go somewhere I didn't want them to go. I picked each up setting them in their swings turning on the music, they rocked well fed and clean it's all they desired right now._

"_Hey you have to be there in an hour you need to go Lily," I turned seeing Becker with Magenta watching she has been a good shoulder to cry one, when I was at a lost. _

"_Yeah I should be back right at their next feeding," I said giving the triples each a kiss before kissing Layla and Magenta walking out seeing Trace waiting for me. I got in I didn't change from what I was wearing when I woke up a pair of black fleet sweatpants and a green camo tank top with black flip flops. My hair in a messy bun my glasses always on, my tote bag over my shoulder. I had pictures of the triples ready as we drove to the prison, I felt he should see them but not in person._

"_What didn't feel the need to get real clothes on princess," he smiled "Trace I am tired and I am not trying to impress Warren. Just need him to see the triples in picture form," I said he smiled at me._

"_You need to let us help, I swear you're a hero but even supers need help. He is lucky your even doing this for his ass," he said as we pulled up, we had stopped and got my a large caramel frap before this. I got out he was heading back home I would be here three hours, I didn't think I needed that much time._

"_Here to see Warren Peace, I have pictures the Commander checked for me to give him Nancy," I said she just smiled stamping each picture giving such praise to their beauty. Another guard walked me right back I didn't have to wait which was great, I wanted to be home already._

_I did feel bad I didn't even put make-up on I walked through the maze with the guard, looking like crap. I sighed once we reached the door he opened it, I knew other people would have their own visitors. But when I saw Angelo and Dice with their fathers I started to shake. "I know they have five minutes left, we tried to reseudule but the time was full," the guard whispered. So I rocked this shit I held my head up high and walked seeing Warren looking like a beast, he should tone it down._

"_Lillian you look ravishing," I turned seeing Angelo looking arrogant but I smiled. "I know something you'll never have Angelo," I smirked he gave me a sneer but I saw pride in his black eyes so like our daughters._

"_Leave her be, or we will start taking days from your visitors Mr. Adams," I saw the Commander I waved he smiled watching as Angelo and Dice sat. _

"_Wow, you look beautiful how are you feeling Lillian?" I sat hearing Warren's voice. "Oh I know got my body back, I am very tired Warren," I sighed he looked pained hearing me._

"_How are the triples?" he asked as I reached in my bag pulling out the pictures. I gave them to him "Pictures," I said as he was staring at the very first one, it was of me at the hospital holding all three. _

"_Wow," was all he said his fingers tracing the photo before moving to the next one, of the boys bundled up dark hair on their heads. He smiled he understood it was his color, the next was of Rain in her black beanie and her sock monkey sleeping. He started at it before he shook his head moving to the next, Rain her eyes open her hat off in that second he knew._

"_I hoped against this Lillian, but it makes no difference to me they are all three mine. I see who her real father is in her eyes but I see you and I love her like she was mine," he said as I leaned my head on my head, watching him going through the pictures._

"_Wyatt and Weston are just like you tiny little beast, all they do is eat, sleep and be moody," I said he laughed I noticed Angelo up "Cover up the pictures," I snapped and Warren took them sticking them in his shirt pocket, he and any member of his family lost rights at the court house. I was happy none of them could try and take them from me; his father gave me a look._

"_They are stunning I hear you won't let anyone help you," he said as Angelo got closer to us. "Because they are mine, and since you're here rotting away it is my responsibly not theirs," I said angry he backed off a little._

"_Bye sweet one, we will find out if I am the father," Angelo said as he walked by "One day but it isn't today still it won't matter who's the father, neither of you murdering rapist have rights to them. And dark brown eyes and hair point to one murderer and it isn't you," I stood but he smiled. "We will see," he was walked off, I sat angry._

"_Why did you even come Lillian? I can see your hate for me," he said "I came for them I am their mother I thought you would like if it was me who gave these to you. Commander call my ride I am leaving," I called out he gave me a nod._

"_I don't want you to go, but I see how much you hate me," he backtracked. "I do hate you Warren; after everything and other shit your still hiding I have nothing but burning hate. But we are mated there is no going back on that," I said turning as I stood, but I stopped turning back punching him in the face hard knocking him back off his seat._

"_I am never coming back Warren I rather have pain then see your face," I said looking right at him his eyes held tears; I turned walking right out never looking back._

**Okay another chapter done, now it's about her time with her triples and her life. Warren may be in there and stuff hope you still read and review please.**


End file.
